El Camí Menys Fressat
by Grissina
Summary: En Sherlock s'adona que l'hàbit den John de tenir cites comporta un nivell de risc inacceptable... i si troba una dona inusual-ment tolerant i acaba casant-se? Slash / Angst / Romance / Humour . Traducció.
1. OBJECTIU MARCAT

**EL CAMÍ MENYS FRESAT**

Traducció amb el permís explicict de l'autora de "**The Road Less Traveled**" de **Verity** (fanfiction punt net /u/2494960/)

_Nota de l'Autora: Hauria de mencionar que aquesta història té lloc en algun punt entre '_The Blind Banker_' i '_The Great Game_'..._

* * *

01. Objectiu Marcat

_**SHERLOCK P.O.V.**_

"L'estàs perdent, saps."

Vaig abaixar el violí que havia estat puntejant i vaig mirar amunt cap a l'inoportú convidat inesperat, el meu germà.

"Mycroft, podrien les teves observacions ser encara de menys ajuda?" Vaig demanar-li. "Fes les teves afirmacions amb sentit o, preferiblement, roman en silenci. De fet, si us plau no et sentis pas obligat a romandre aquí. – M'asseguraré de donar records a en John de part teva tant aviat com torni, i felicitar-lo per la seva excepcionalment ben programada absència."

"Estàs sent obtús deliberadament, o ets realment així d'estret de mires, Sherlock?"

Em vaig eriçar. "Sigues clar o ves-te'n, Mycroft," Li vaig dir bruscament, la meva paciència, sempre mínima, acabant-se bruscament.

"Sherlock, Sherlock," va sospirar, d'inapropiat llarg patiment, negant amb el cap per si de cas. "On és el bon Doctor de totes maneres?"

"Com si no ho sabessis," vaig replicar amb disgust. "Realment, els teus servents son deplorablement inadequats quan es tracta de subterfugis – és dolorosament obvi que ens tens al dos sota vigilància, encara que el que intentes aconseguir ficant el teu nas desproporcionadament llarg en els nostres assumptes està més enllà de mi."

"Molt bé," va replicar en Mycroft, adonant-se clarament que no pensava picar el seu esquer. "En John és a la seva tercera cita amb la Jane, a qui va conèixer a la cua del Xinès per emportar carretera a avall. Aquesta serà la quarta dona amb qui hagi sortit des de que es va mudar al teu pis, i fins ara els indicis semblen indicar que la seva relació es tornarà íntima, sigui avui o en un futur molt proper." Va fer una pausa, contemplant-me de forma càustica. Vaig arquejar les celles, preguntant-me on punyeta volia anar a parar amb aquell corrent d'informació irrellevant.

"Sherlock, no ho veus?" va demandar, inclinant-se endavant a la seva cadira. "En John està buscant alguna cosa i tard o d'hora la trobarà. No va ser la Sarah, la Rachel, o l'Alice, i pot no ser la Jene, però en algun moment trobarà una dona que estarà disposada a aguantar que surti corrent quan sigui que li enviïs un missatge, o que acceptarà la part que ofereix d'ell mateix i que en retorn li donarà el que ell necessita – i arribats a aquest punt, estimat germà meu, ell se n'haurà anat, serà casat, s'haurà establert, i tu tornaràs a estar sol, sense la persona que et complementa i completa."

* * *

Molt després que en Mycroft finalment hagués marxat, ajagut al sofà mirava al sostre i ponderava el que m'havia dit. Per molt que odiés admetre que en Mycroft pogués encertar res de res, veia clar que tenia una mica de raó.

Jo no volia tornar a treballar sol – tot anava molt millor quan en John estava amb mi; ell mantenia els espècimens humans més molestos a ratlla, m'era absolutament lleial i era completament fiable, per no dir sorprenentment útil en situacions perilloses. La seva intel·ligència, òbviament, no estava al meu nivell i les seves deduccions, si se les podia anomenar així, eren casi inevitablement errònies. De totes maneres, sovint els seus errors aclarien el camí per els meus propis punts de vista, i apreciava de forma refrescant les meves habilitats. Realment, ell era la parella ideal per a mi, en tots els sentits.

Desafortunadament, tal com el meu irritant germà havia assenyalat, El propi John tenia necessitats que no estaven cobertes pels lligams de la nostra relació actual. Ell estava buscant cobrir aquestes necessitats en algun altre lloc, i en allò requeia el risc... Com en Mycroft havia deixat clar de forma tan molesta, en algun moment alguna Jan, Ruth o Mary arribaria i em prendria en John – l'estructura d'una relació tradicional prevaldria i ell acabaria casat i, inevitablement, deixaria el meu pis com també, a un nivell inacceptable, la meva vida.

Per tant, havent reconegut el problema potencial, vaig posar la tremenda potencia del meu cervell a determinar-ne la solució. Volia realment en John acabar casat, assentar el cap, tenir una família? En general jo creia que no... ell es delectava amb el nostre estil de vida excitant i perillós i allò no concordava amb el tradicional estil de vida domèstic. Tolerava les criatures, però no semblava particularment còmode amb elles i mai havia expressat cap interès en contribuir amb el problema global de la superpoblació.

Per això, presumiblement hi havia un instint més bàsic que l'empenyia a gastar el temps en un corrent de dones tedioses i gens interessants, la companyia de les quals no podia ser escollida en detriment de la meva.

**Deducc****ió**: En John volia sexe i prenia el camí més tradicional per obtenir-lo.

**Deducció ****suplementària**: Hi havia una possible necessitat addicional de demostracions físiques d'afecte més generalitzades.

**En Resum**: Per evitar la crisis potencial de que en John es casi, aquests requeriments addicionals han de ser inclosos en la seva relació amb mi, fent d'aquesta manera una tercera part completament innecessària a la vida den John.

**Conclusió**: Necessito que en John Watson s'enamori de mi.

* * *

**Grissina:**_ Espero que la meva traducció d'aquesta història li faci justícia. _

_La versió original pot ser trobada en aquesta mateixa pàgina pel títol "The road less traveled" (fanfiction punt net /s/6298052/1/The_Road_Less_Traveled). _

_Tant l'autora com una servidora agrairem moltíssim qualsevol comentari que ens volgueu deixar al llarg de la història, tant durant el procés de pujar-la com un cop acabada. _

_La història està també disponible en xinès (per a més informació preguntar a l'autora) i potser en un futur la pujaré també en castellà, tot i així ja n'existeixen traduccions a aquest idioma, (per més informació, de nou, contacteu amb la Veriry). _

_Només em resta demanar-vos que m'aviseu de qualsevol error que detecteu i desitjar-vos que gaudiu de la lectura._


	2. NEUTRALITZAR L'ENEMIC

**EL CAMÍ MENYS FRESSAT**

de **Verity **(fanfiction punt net /u/2494960/)

02. NEUTRALITZAR L'ENEMIC

_**JOHN **__**P.O.V.**_

"I no tornis!"

Em vaig estremir lleugerament amb el cop de porta, abans d'abaixar el meu ram de disculpes i donar una passa enrere, les espatlles una mica enfonsades. Oh vaja, la senyora Hudson segur que s'alegraria per les flors. Clarament havia semblat desfruitar de les anteriors ofrenes rebutjades per la Sarah, la Rachel i l'Alice: no hi havia motiu per pensar que el pom rebutjat per la Jane no li escauria igual de bé a la meva llogatera que tant havia patit.

Vaig sospirar mentre em girava i començava la curta caminada fins a casa. En realitat havia tingut més esperances en la meva relació amb la Jane. Ella semblava molt més comprensiva amb la meva situació amb, com ella acabava d'anomenar-lo, el meu 'Malvat Company de Pis del Dimoni'. Probablement havia estat una equivocació mencionar que l'emergència que m'havia allunyat de la cita de la nit anterior havia resultat ser el dit den Sherlock quedant-se atrapat en una ampolla.

* * *

"_Per què diantre no has simplement trencat l'ampolla?__"_

"_No siguis ridícul John, això hauria invalidat l'experiment completament!"_

"_No podries haver esperat només una mica a que tornés a casa, o demanar-li a la senyora Hudson?"_

"_La senyora Hudson no te formació mèdica – què hauria passat si m'hagués fet mal al dit? Aquest és el dit d'enviar missatges, John!"_

* * *

Sí, en retrospectiva hauria estat millor ser una mica més vague en les meves explicacions a la Jane, o potser simplement inventar alguna cosa perillosa i/o fins i tot potencialment fatal. Vaig sospirar de nou. A aquest ritme mai fotria un clau.

Acabava d'entrar per la porta principal quan el meu mòbil sonà amb un missatge entrant – era d'en Sherlock (qui sinó?) "Scotland Yard. Vine ja, si et va bé. SH". Em vaig mirar la tetera de forma anhelant, llavors vaig sospirar i vaig fer mitja volta...

Mentre m'acostava a l'oficina den Lestrade, vaig sentir veus en to elevat sortint de l'interior – sent la de la Sally Donovan la més estrident. Clarament estava desfogant la seva agressivitat en els seus renecs, les paraules tornant-se més clares com més m'apropava a la porta oberta.

"... Per què estem tots aquí plantats esperant a que algun sonat ens faci l'honor de donar-nos les seves deduccions, quan és perfectament possible que ell sigui el psicòpata que hi ha rere el crim des de bon principi. Hauria de ser a una casa de bojos, i no prenent el temps dels treballadors policies de veritat, és només un _freak_!"

Al moment que arribava al llindar de la porta vaig veure en Sherlock i em vaig sobresaltar de veure aquella mirada ferida al seu rostre – una expressió que no havia vist mai en ell abans, i que em eriçar el llom com si fos un gat. Ell va abaixar el cap tant aviat com em veié, aixecant-lo de nou tot seguit amb el seu familiar mig somriure arrogant col·locat al seu lloc i dirigit directament a la Donovan. La seva boca s'obrí, sens dubte per deixar anar algun cometari desdenyós, tallant i ben merescut, però jo m'hi vaig avançar. "Què està passant aquí?" Vaig lladrar, canalitzant el meu si interior de Sergent Major per silenciar l'habitació i atraure tots els ulls en la meva direcció.

Silenci.

"Seria correcte suposar que tu," vaig apuntar bruscament a en Lestrade, qui estava pobrament recolzat a la cantonada de la seva taula, "has demanat a en Sherlock de venir per ajudar-te amb algun problema que els teus _treballadors policies de veritat_," el meu sarcasme més que evident mentre el meu dit acusador senyalava la Donovan, després a l'Anderson, "han estat incapaços de resoldre?"

En Lestrade no va respondre, fet que vaig interpretar com una afirmació una mica neuròtica.

"Com a Detectiu al càrrec d'aquesta unitat," vaig continuar, la meva mirada endurint-se, "ets responsable del comportament i conducta d'aquells sota el teu comandament?" Més rostres en blanc; fins i tot en Sherlock semblava una mica agafat per sorpresa per la meva reacció. "Si aquest és el cas, confio en que demanaràs una disculpa adequada dels teus subordinats," vaig fer una pausa per mirar amb hostilitat la Donovan, "per les horrible grolleries dirigides al consultor que _tu_ has convidat, l'ajuda gratuïta de qui tu tant sovint depens."

Més silenci. La Donovan i l'Anderson semblava que s'havien congelat, i en Lestrade no estava gaire millor; estaven acostumats a que fos el silenciós i bon jan John que segueix en Sherlock arreu i fa el que li manen. Era evident que ells no s'havien topat mai amb en John el Soldat. Estava clar que aquella presentació feia tard. Mai m'havia agradat la manera que en que es comportaven al voltant den Sherlock, sentia que el donaven per segur i el tractaven horriblement, però ell mai s'havia mostrat ni remotament molest i per això ho havia deixat passar – fins ara.

"Sherlock!" Vaig cridar la seva atenció.

"Sí, John?" va respondre amb promptitud, una mirada estranya als ulls – era triomf?

"Hem acabat aquí?" Vaig preguntar-li, no volent sobrepassar els meus límits si ell encara tenia feina que volgués fer.

"Sí John," va respondre de nou, movent-se cap a mi.

"T'enviaré un missatge," va dir mirant enrere per sobre l'espatlla cap a en Lestrade, qui semblava estar tornant a la realitat a poc a poc.

"Er, gràcies, Sherlock," va murmurar.

Vaig atrapar la seva mirada abans de girar-me per seguir en Sherlock fora l'estança i ell va assentir lleugerament, mostrant-se més que avergonyit. Vaig deduir que al menys la Donovan rebria algunes instruccions sobre què constituïa una actitud acceptable i què no en menys d'una hora!

En Sherlock estava inusualment callat mentre baixàvem per l'ascensor i esquivava la meva mirada. Mentre ens asseiem en un taxi vaig tocar-li el braç. "Estàs bé?" Li vaig preguntar, una mica preocupat pel seu comportament tant poc habitual.

"Estic bé," va respondre, encara mirant fora la finestra. Semblava estar lluitant amb alguna cosa. De sobte es va girar cap a mi. "Això que has fet," va dir, mirant avall i empassant saliva abans de fixar la seva mirada en mi de nou, "ningú ho ha fet per mi abans."

"Vols dir, defensar-te?" vaig intentar aclarir.

"Posar-se del meu costat," va dir en veu baixa, abaixant la mirada de nou.

No estava segur de com respondre a allò, per tant no vaig dir res, mirant enllà mentre passàvem Hyde Park Corner de llarg, fins que vaig sentir els dits den Sherlock enroscant-se als meus, que restaven sobre el meu genoll. Vaig fer un bot per la sorpresa, girant la cara cap a ell, però ell mirava les nostres mans i semblava nerviós. Va prémer els meus dits entre els seus breument, em va acaronar la mà un parell de vegades, llavors es va retirar, girant el rostre cap a la finestra un cop més.

Aquell havia estat un matí d'allò més estrany.

* * *

**Grissina: **_Els capítols es van tornant més llargs a mesura que la història avança. _

_Espero poder pujar un capítol diari per a que gaudiu d'aquesta gran història tant com quan jo la vaig llegir i traduir. _


	3. CONTACTAR

**EL CAMÍ MENYS FRESAT**

Traducció de "**The Road Less Traveled**" de **Verity** (fanfiction punt net /u/2494960/)

03. Contactar

_**SHERLOCK P.O.V.**_

"Absurd!" Vaig exclamar, inclinant-me enrere apartant-me del portàtil en disgust.

"Què passa?" va preguntar en John, observant-me per sobre el diari. "Algú vol contractar-te per a que trobis el seu gat?"

Vaig obrir la boca, llavors em vaig adonar que no era un tema que pogués treure amb ell, i la vaig tancar de nou. "No és res," Vaig respondre, donant un cop d'ull a la pantalla amb disgust. En realitat, considerant que la gent vagava arreu enamorant-se els uns dels altres, esperava que ja hi hauria disponible alguna guia de com fer que passés.

L'última pàgina aconsellava: _No flirtejar amb els seus amics íntims_. Significava allò que havies de flirtejar amb qui només fossin coneguts, o que flirtejar era en general una cosa dolenta? Em vaig decantar per la darrera opció com a model preliminar a seguir, ja que de fet no tenia temps per dedicar-me al estudi de com flirtejar en aquell moment.

Era inusual per mi embarcar-me en un camp d'estudi del que hi hagués tant poc coneixement previ, però estava resolt a aplicar-m'hi a fons. Vaig aixecar la vista cap en John, que seia en la que sens dubte s'ha convertit en la seva butaca, abans de tornar-me a centrar en el portàtil amb determinació.

Òbviament hi havia certs passos que semblaven necessitar ser posats en marxa immediatament, el principal sent el treure's de sobre la competència; La Jane simplement havia de desaparèixer. Ella havia demostrat ser d'alguna manera més tenaç que les altres, però en algun moment havia sucumbit i inevitablement s'havia adonat que per a en John ella mai estaria abans que jo mentre jo seguís per allà. Afortunadament havia demostrat tenir com a mínim una mica d'orgull, i per tant les excuses increïblement ridícules havien acabat per treure'ns-la del damunt – tant aviat com en John es dirigí a la floristeria, vaig saber que s'havia acabat.

Era vital que jo seguís endavant amb el meu pla i retirés en John del mercat d'una vegada per totes abans que algun altre espècimen patètic és llencés als seus braços. Si ell acabava amb algú com la Molly, qui no tenia ni un bri d'autoestima per exemple, no estava segur de com me'n podria arribar pas a desempallegar.

Afortunadament vaig poder posar en marxa un dels procediments recomanats aquell mateix dia. La pàgina web advertia: _Fes que se senti viril. Permet que et consoli en un moment de dificultat. Deixa que pensi que t'ha fet sentir millor__._

Inicialment jo havia descartat aquella proposta per ser massa difícil d'acomplir de forma convincent, al ser tan aliena al meu caràcter, però una reflexió més profunda va indicar que era precisament el que necessitava fer – físicament en John ja era protector amb mi, ho havia demostrat de la manera més profunda en només dies de conèixer-nos. Necessitava que emocionalment també es tornés protector amb mi, assegurant així el rol tradicional de parella romàntica – especialment tenint en comte que la seva experiència estava limitada a relacions heterosexuals, en les que l'altre part és més dèbil que ell.

L'oportunitat perfecte es va presentar quan el vaig veure apropar-se a l'oficina den Lestrade – va ser feina d'un instant fer sortir de polleguera la pesada de la Sally, i va ser-me prou fàcil adoptar una expressió ferida coincidint amb l'arribada den John a la porta. El resultat havia estat d'allò més satisfactori – la sortida den John en defensa meva va ser sorprenent vigorosa; de fet, la tasca que m'havia assignat a mi mateix semblava cada vegada més assequible, ell ja estava profundament compromès de forma prou clara en la nostra relació. La part final de la feina havia estat lleugerament més difícil, i havia hagut de batallar un xic per trobar les paraules correctes, però amb tot semblava que havia anat prou bé. En John s'havia sobresaltat al agafar-li la mà, però estava clar que allò era degut a la manca de gestos d'afecte.

Durant la setmana vaig fer un gran esforç per rectificar aquest dèficit – al cap de vall, era massa aviat per determinar si la motivació primària den John per trobar una dona era purament pel sexe o degut a la manca generalitzada d'afecte en el seu dia a dia. Era conscient que molta gent gaudia del contacte físic, havent hagut d'esquivar alguns dels abraçadors més fervents al llarg del anys. Mentre que sabia que en John no era un home especialment efusiu amb els seus col·legues, no tenia informació de les seves preferències en el comportament en un ambient romàntic – era una pena que no hagués recopilat abans alguna informació al respecte, però mai m'havia semblat provable que passar temps amb alguna de les seves insubstancials fèmines pogués resultar-me útil.

Ja era massa tard per preocupar-se per allò ara – comprovant el rellotge vaig constatar que ja havien passat 90 minuts des de l'últim contacte; em vaig aixecar i em vaig dirigir a la cuina, aturant-me un instant per posar una mà sobre l'espatllat del John i revisant el diari abans de continuar. Vaig omplir la tetera i llavors vaig tornar al meu seient.

"Anaves a fer te?" em va preguntar, mirant-me inquisitivament.

"Te?" vaig inquirir – estranya idea, quan feia mai te jo? De totes maneres allò donava peu al següent tema. "Sí, ja és l'hora del te, no?" Vaig somriure, "Deus estar afamat, sortirem!"

En John semblava un xic perplex. "És una mica d'hora per sopar, Sherlock", va assenyalar, indicant el rellotge com si jo pogués no saber quina hora era – una altra idea estranya.

D'un salt em vaig posar dempeus i vaig aprofitar la ben entesa per agafar en John de les mans i estirar per a que s'aixequés també – encara no tocava més contacte físic, però semblava assenyat aprofitar al màxim l'oportunitat quan es presentava sola.

"Perfecte!" Vaig exclamar, deixant anar les seves mans per agafar els seus avantbraços, "Hi ha un restaurant francès al que hem d'anar, però és força elegant – amb el temps amb que ens dutxem i canviem serem just a temps per la nostra reserva ".

"La nostra reserva?" va repetir en John, mirant-me estranyat.

"Es clar," vaig confirmar – de fet, en John normalment no era tant lent de reflexes. "Som-hi, va – pots dutxar-te tu primer; O suposo que podríem guanyar temps si... "

"Ja hi vaig, ja hi vaig," em va interrompre, cada cop més tens apartant-me d'ell i anat cap al bany amb un cavi de velocitat impressionant.

El restaurant era agradable, encara que la il·luminació era una mica fluixa i no permetia mantenir la meva ocupació habitual amb facilitat de fer deduccions sobre els altres clients. Per contra em vaig centrar en practicar una altra de les tècniques que havia investigat, que s'anomenava 'ulls acaramel·lats'; la idea sent fixar la mirada en l'objectiu, llavors, quan necessitis apartar la mirada, primer girar el cap, mantenint els ulls en els seus tant com puguis, com si els vostres ulls estiguessin units per un caramel de toffee. Per estrany que soni les estadístiques indicaven que les parelles involucrades sentimentalment passen una ingent quantitat de temps mirant-se l'un a l'altre, per tant la teoria semblava tenir alguna base científica.

Quan estàvem acabant les postres, em sentia content dels progressos aconseguits fins llavors; En John semblava gaudir del sopar i jo li havia preguntat algunes preguntes irrellevants que l'havien mantingut xerrant durant una bona estona. Prenent nota de les parelles que ens envoltaven, vaig allargar la mà fins fregar la seva galta, com si apartés una pestanya caiguda. Per sorpresa meva es va congelar, enretirant-se enrere amb la cadira i mirant al nostre voltant lentament amb una expressió atordida.

"Sherlock", va dubtar, la seva veu sonava lleugerament insegura.

"Sherlock, això és una cita?"

* * *

**Grissina**: _A les lectores que m'han deixat reviews, moltíssimes gracies._

_Espero que tothom que llegeixi la meva traducció la gaudeixi tant com jo vaig gaudir l'original. I qui ja coneixia l'original espero que aquesta versió en Català li sembli prou digna._


	4. CITA NOCTURNA

**EL CAMÍ MENYS FRESSAT**

Traducció de **"****The Road Less Traveled**" de**Verity** (fanfiction punt net /u/2494960/)**  
**

04. Cita Nocturna

_**JOHN**__**P.O.V.**_

La darrera setmana havia estat la més rara de la meva vida, i havent passat els meus anys de formació amb una germana lesbiana, alcohòlica i reina del drama, allò era dir molt.

Des del moment en que havia defensat en Sherlock davant en Lestrade i els seus, el seu comportament havia estat cada vegada més estrany. Era com si s'hagués encès un interruptor al seu cervell i jo hagués passat de ser el seu bon amic i col·lega a ser una mena de manta protectora en un instant. Amb prou feines podia passar una hora sense tocar-me d'alguna manera i estava sent estranyament atent, enrotllant la seva pròpia bufanda al meu coll abans de sortir, inclús deixant estar un dels seus experiments més tòxics quan em vaig queixar que els vapors m'estaven fent agafat mal de cap.

Mai abans gaire respectuós de l'espai personal, ara es plantava constantment un pèl massa a prop, llegia per sobre la meva espatlla, i s'inclinava cap a mi al sofà. I quan no em tocava simplement em mirava com si fos un trencaclosques especialment interessant que encara no havia aconseguit resoldre. Estava clar que la meva defensa verbal li havia tocat la fibra - en algun lloc del seu cervell enorme jo havia canviat de categoria i ell no sabia massa bé on encaixar-me ara.

Vaig considerar intentar parlar-li sobre el comportament impropi, però només de pensar en com encetar aquella conversa ja em feia enrere. En comptes, vaig actuar en consonància al meu gènere i vaig resoldre fermament ignorar el problema fins que aquest desapareixes – amb l'esperança que ell resoldria el problema mental que fos que la meva lleialtat li hagués causat i poguéssim tornar a la normalitat i deixar enrere totes aquelles insinuacions torbadores sobre dutxar-nos junts.

Tots aquells pensaments van girar per la meva ment mentre en Sherlock em tocava la galta al restaurant. Vaig mirar el meu voltant… estàvem envoltats de parelles. No estàvem asseguts al costat de la finestra com a tapadora per a que en Sherlock pogués observar el carrer. No semblava estar observant cap dels patrons del personal tampoc – és més, ell gairebé no havia apartat la mirada de mi en tota l'estona, gairebé no havia ni girat el cap ni per demanar el sopar. De fet s'havia menjat el sopar, fet que significava que no estava immers en un cas i me n'hauria d'haver adonat abans. Les seves accions al llarg de tota la setmana – el tocar-me, la invasió de l'espai personal, totes les consideracions, era com si la meva percepció hagués estat sacsejada en una vola de vidre nevada i quan els flocs de neu havien acabat assentant-se la imatge havia canviat completament…

"És una _cita_?" Li vaig preguntar.

Ell semblava ferit. "Bé, hi som nosaltres dos," va assenyalar, "i estem junts," va afegir després, abans de mostrar l'expressió més angoixada que havia vist mai. "No t'ho estàs passant bé?"

Em va mirar amb el seus ulls grans, que semblaven haver adquirit una brillantor especial, semblava devastat. Em sentia com si acabés d'atropellar la seva mascota, hagués triat endarrere i l'hagués aixafat de nou.

Vaig obrir la boca, però no vaig poder pensar en res a dir, i la vaig tancar de nou. Allò semblava funcionar-me d'alguna manera així que ho vaig repetir. Potser un parell de cops més. En algun moment vaig aconseguir deixar anar un bastant patètic, "però vas dir que estaves casat amb la teva feina!"

"Ens acabàvem de conèixer quan et vaig dir allò, John " va murmurar, abaixant la mirada probablement per primera vegada en tota la vetllada. "Com podia saber en aquell moment el que arribaries a significar per mi?"

_El que arribaria a significar per ell__?_ Oh, Déu meu! No estava equipat per bregar amb aquella conversa mentre seiem en una tranquil·la taula al bell mig d'un restaurant romàntic.

"Podem anar a casa ja?" Li vaig preguntar, una mica desesperat, preguntant-me com diantre ho havia de manejar.

"Per descomptat!" va exclamar, amb un somriure d'orella a orella demanant el compte amb la mà, la lluïssor dels seus ulls em va posar encara més nerviós.

La caminada de tornada va ser terriblement incòmode. Una vegada, a l'adolescència, havia entrat al menjador de casa trobant-me la noia que m'agradava asseguda a taula i molt enrogida. Vaig tardar uns instants en adonar-me que ma germana era sota la taula, i que no havia baixat allà a buscar les lents de contacte precisament. Sí, aquella caminada era encara més incòmode que allò.

Al deixar el restaurant, mentre em movia ràpidament intentant evitar que la mà den Sherlock es posés a la part baixa de la meva esquena, vaig tenir un petit atac de pànic per si intentava agafar-me de la mà o fer quelcom igualment inapropiat. Ràpidament em vaig posar el guants i vaig enfundar les mans ben endins de les butxaques, començant a tirar a pas accelerat, però les seves cames em van atrapar en un parell de gambades. Va arquejar una cella davant la meva postura defensiva, llavors va passar el seu braç pel meu i em va estirar fermament cap a ell. Jo vaig abaixar el cap, resant per no trobar-nos ningú que conegués, i d'amagat intentat pessigar-me per assegurar-me que allò no fos una descabellada realitat alternativa que el meu subconscient estigués somniant després de prendre massa formatge abans d'anar a dormir. No tenia tanta sort – estava sent arrossegat a velocitat de vertigen pel geni boig del meu company de pis, que semblava haver descobert les emocions per primera vegada a la vida i no semblava saber què fer-ne.

On cop al pis, vaig dubtar un moment, llavors vaig recordar que era un anglès i vaig anar de cap a la tetera. Vaig fer una pausa per considerar alguna cosa més forta, per la que sentia una necessitat més que palpable, però vaig decidir que no ja que necessitaria tot el meu ingeni per trampejar l'última bogeria den Sherlock.

Mentre em movia cap a la pica, amb la tetera a la mà, vaig veure en Sherlock penjant el seu abric amb el teatral gir de costum, abans de girar-se i, no hi ha una altra paraula per descriure-ho que, rondar cap a mi. Jo vaig donar la volta a la taula per posar la tetera de nou al seu lloc, però ell encara em seguia, i per això vaig seguir donant la volta a la taula, fent veure que buscava tasses netes. La situació s'estava tornant ridícula, i després d'una volta més va amainar en el seu afany d'atrapar-me emmurriat, inclinant-se cap a la part oposada de la cuina contemplant-me.

"Te?" Vaig oferir, en el més semblant que vaig poder a la meva veu normal, que tristament no hauria enganyat ningú.

"Si no hi ha altre remei," va respondre de mala gana. Encara m'aguaitava, però com a mínim hi havia un obstacle sòlid entre nosaltres.

Vaig tractar de recopilar els meus pensaments, abans de servir-li el te al davant i inclinar-me al marbre bressolant la meva tassa.

"Sherlock," vaig començar, llavors la meva ment es va quedar en blanc. Ho vaig intentar de nou. "Mira, se que el que va passar la setmana passada, amb allò d'estar de la teva banda, t'ha..." vaig fer una pausa, intentant pensar en una manera més amable de frasejar _girat el cervell completament_, abans de decidir-me per "afectat".

Ell va alçar les celles lleugerament, però no va dir res.

Vaig seguir endavant. "Òbviament, no estàs massa acostumat a tenir amics i penso que, potser, adonar-te que ara tens algú, de veritat, disposat a defensar-te, t'ha causat una mica de... " _Bogeria? Alienació? __Psicosi_? "Confusió."

Ara sí semblava confús, potser jo l'havia encertat. "Si no estàs acostumat als sentiments d'amistat i lleialtat, pots estar mal interpretant-los com quelcom més. Al cap de vall, l'afecte ve en múltiples formes i si, com tu, no tens gaire experiència llavors és fàcil que acabis amb alguns cables creuats i una mica confús."

Vaig parlotejar una estona sense aconseguir res, però llavors el seu rostre es va il·luminar en la comprensió – estava en ratxa! "No creus que hauries de prendre't un temps per considerar el que t'he dit, abans que facis alguna cosa més? Provem de tornar a la normalitat eh?"

Ara ell somreia obertament i jo em vaig relaxar una mica, xarrupant el meu te i esperant que el pitjor ja hagués passat i poguéssim oblidar aquest incident per no tornar-ne a parlar mai més.

"Això ha sigut fantàstic, John!" va declarar, en un estrany episodi de canvi de papers. "Ben raonat, deduint i demostrant amb lògica el veritable amic que ets, no volent que em precipiti en un curs d'acció del que em podria penedir."

Vaig acabar el te i em vaig moure cap a la pica per rentar-hi la meva tassa, sospirant alleujat i intentant deixar que la tensió de la vetllada s'escolés amb l'aigua bruta.

"Hi ha només un detall que has passat per alt, John." Vaig aixecar la mirada alarmat mentre la seva veu s'apropava – m'estava rondant de nou i aquest cop jo no tenia on anar mentre m'arraconava contra el marbre.

"Les teves deduccions," el seu braç dret s'estirà de sobte prevenint el meu moviment lateral, "per molt ben raonades que estiguin," va continuar, el seu braç esquerre evitant que em pogués moure de lloc, "són, com sempre," es va inclinar més, els seus ulls infligint una mena d'estat hipnòtic en mi, "completa," la seva mirada va baixar cap als meus llavis, "i totalment," els seus malucs eren a un dit dels meus en aquell moment i podia sentir la seva respiració sobre la meva cara, "errònies," va acabar i va salvar aquella distància.


	5. PROPOSTA

**EL CAMÍ MENYS FRESSAT**

Traducció de **"****The Road Less Traveled**" de**Verity** (fanfiction punt net /u/2494960/)

05. Proposta

_**SHERLOCK P.O.V.**_

"Deixa'm anar!" Vaig demanar agitant-me frustrat. Així no era pas com havia planejat que la vetllada acabés. A aquestes alçades en John hauria d'estar-se ajustant a la nostra nova relació i potser discutint el progrés del nostre contacte físic, i no mantenint-me amb la cara enganxada a la taula i amb els braços retorçats a la meva esquena en una subjecció gens digne de la que, tot i la meva experiència en diverses arts marcials, lamentablement no em podia deixar anar.

M'havia semblat que en John estava exactament on volia que fos quan el vaig acorralar contra el marbre cinc minuts abans. Semblava encisat gairebé hipnotitzat, mirant-me com si el temps s'hagués aturat mentre jo baixava el meu cap vers a ell.

Llavors, a l'últim moment, just quan els meus llavis fregaven els seus, ell va semblar recordar de sobte que era un soldat. Tres segons més tard jo era cap per vall damunt la taula traient fum, mentre ell em mantenia en aquella postura amb irritant facilitat.

"Deixa'm aixecar, què _fas_? "

"Que què faig? Què faig **jo**?" En John s'estava posant histèric, tot i que les seves mans seguien fermes. "Et diré el que NO estic fent," va insistir feroçment. "No actuo com un maleït boig perseguint el meu company de pis al voltant de la taula de la cuina, això no faig!" La pressió als braços va augmentar per un moment. "No canvio de cop la meva forma de ser i espero que tothom entengui què està passant!" Va fer una pausa per a respirar, "i no soc en absolut, mai ho he estat, i sí està bé, els demés poden fotre el que els vingui en gana, però Sherlock" es va inclinar una mica, "no soc _gai_!"

Amb allò, va fer una passa enrere, deixant-me anar, però encara respirant amb dificultats i, vaig veure quan em vaig girar, amb mirada assassina.

Vaig fregar-me els canells deliberadament. "Era realment necessari?" vaig preguntar abaixant el nas cap a ell. "No és possible tenir una discussió raonable sense recórrer a la violència?"

"Violència!" va exclamar. De veritat, aquesta nova política de repetir cada cosa que jo deia se m'estava començant a fer pesada. "_Violència_!" Ara la seva veu havia pujat de to i seguia repetint-se. "Això era defensa pròpia!"

"Defensa pròpia?" Déu del cel, ara era jo qui ho feia! "Perquè hauries de defensar-te de _mi_? Segur que a hores d'ara ja saps que mai et faria mal, John?" Vaig allargar una mà cap a ell, però ell es va apartar. Pensava realment que anava a atacar-lo? No m'ho podia creure. Vaig abaixar la mà lentament, sentint-me perdut i sol de sobte.

Ell va sospirar i va negar amb el cap, relaxant la seva postura una mica. "Seu!" va ordenar, assenyalant cap a la sala d'estar. Vaig pensar que el millor era complaure'l, ja que clarament estava molt agitat, així que em vaig moure cap al sofà i em vaig asseure deixant-li espai per a que segués al meu costat.

Ell va fer rodar els ulls, llavors va seure a la seva butaca davant meu, inclinat cap a mi, amb els colzes al genolls i mirant-me fixament.

"Està bé, Sherlock," va començar. "Si les meves conclusions son tan _completa i totalment errònies_, perquè no m'il·lumines?" Va aixecar les celles de forma inquisidora. "Perquè, amb sinceritat, no tinc ni punyetera idea de què està passant, a no ser que estiguis fent algun experiment per veure quan tardes en provocar-me un cobriment de cor!" Va seure a la seva butaca amb una expressió expectant.

Bé. Estaria bé que la gent, per una vegada, pogués entendre les coses per ells mateixos, sense necessitar cada cosa explicada i detallada, però en John encara era de tros el millor (és més, l'únic) candidat per ser la meva parella, i per tant hauria de ser pacient amb ell.

"Per començar, John," vaig arrancar, "M'he de disculpar ". Ell va fer un somriure forçat. "Ha estat poc raonable per part meva assumir que per una vegada arribaries a la solució correcta de forma independent." El seu somriure es va esvair.

"Per tant t'explicaré la situació, si ets dòcil?" En John serrava les dents, però va assentir amb el cap sense dir res.

Vaig pensar per uns instants, "Et necessito, John". Allò semblava englobar lo més essencial – vaig mirar amunt cap a ell esperançat.

"Segueix," va dir, fent un gest amb la mà de 'continua'. "Em necessites, per a què?"

"Tot!" vaig exclamar, agitant els braços amb èmfasis. "M'ajudes amb la meva feina, aguantes els meus experiments, compres llet." Va frunzir el front. D'acord, potser millor no insistir en allò. "Ningú més em fa riure o em sorprèn, però tu ho fas a cada instant." Em vaig sorprendre una mica de com m'era de fàcil fer aquella llista, la qual no havia tingut oportunitat de preparar amb antelació. "Quan tothom diu _estrany_ tu dius _brillant_. Quan la gent diu _freak_, tu els fas callar. Tu em tractes com un ésser humà."

Les seves faccions es van suavitzar, "Sherlock, estàs descrivint un bon amic, i això és exactament el que sóc." Es va aturar. "No entenc què ha canviat, per què de sobte has decidit que necessitàvem tenir una cita?"

El meu cap va decaure una mica. "No n'hi ha prou, John," li vaig dir, mirant-me els peus. "No vull que surtis i tinguis cites amb altra gent. No vull que pensis en ningú més quan estàs amb mi." Em vaig aturar i el vaig mirar. Semblava estar patint de neurosis de guerra, però vaig prosseguir. "Et vull tot per a mi, vull que estiguis amb mi sempre que et necessiti, et vull al meu costat, et vull…" vaig tornar a fer una pausa. "Simplement et vull."

"Em vols?" Vaig assentir. "Vols dir que em _vols_?" Semblava que tornàvem a estar en fase de repetir-nos, però vaig decidir seguir-li el joc, i vaig assentir de nou. "Vols dir, com, er, sexe, etc? " la cara d'en John estava d'un vermell brillant, però semblava determinat a entendre-ho tot amb absoluta claredat aquest cop.

"Bé, havia pensat que podríem treballar en aquest tema una mica abans de, ja que és nou per mi, però en essència, sí, aquesta és la idea." Em vaig asseure bé, satisfet de que la meva explicació fos el més entenedora possible. En John encara semblava astorat d'alguna manera. "Cap problema?" Li vaig preguntar.

Ell va deixar caure el seu cap entre les seves mans, i va començar a murmurar per si mateix. Vaig entendre només algunes paraules, que semblaven de naturalesa religiosa, però res en concret. Després d'un parell de minuts va aixecar el cap.

"Sí Sherlock, hi ha un _problema_," va començar a dir amb fermesa. "Un refotut gran problema, que pensava que era prou evident, fins i tot sens haver-lo mencionat fa menys de mitja hora." Em va mirar. Jo me'l vaig mirar. "No sóc gai, Sherlock!"

"I?" vaig preguntar. "Tampoc jo!"

Em va mirar en blanc. "Què? Però acabes de dir que …" Ara ja barbotejava.

"Al meu entendre," vaig intentar aclarir-li, "una persona gai, o homosexual, és aquella atreta sexualment pels membres del seu propi sexe." Vaig aixecar la cella buscant la seva confirmació. Ell va assentir.

"Molt bé doncs," vaig continuar. "No em sento, i mai m'he sentit, atret per altres homes, per tant clarament no encaixo en aquesta categoria. – Jo només et vull a _tu_."

"Però jo _sóc _un home, Sherlock," va pràcticament gemegar.

"I què importa?" Li vaig preguntar. "Tu ets en John, i jo sóc en Sherlock. La resta tant sol és …" vaig buscar la paraula, "fricció."

Em va mirar durant una llarga estona, llavors es va aixecar. "No puc bregar amb això aquesta nit," em va dir de sobte. "Ho sento, Sherlock. Se que això no pot haver estat fàcil per a tu, però jo només…" com si s'anés apagant. "Necessito anar al llit. Ens veiem al matí."

Vaig seure al sofà durant molta estona.


	6. PERSUASIÓ

**EL CAMÍ MENYS FRESSAT**

Traducció de **"****The Road Less Traveled**" de**Verity** (fanfiction punt net /u/2494960/)

06. Persuasió

_**JOHN**__**P.O.V.**_

Em vaig despertar gradualment, amb la clara sensació que alguna cosa no anava bé. Estirant-me una mica, per desentumir l'espatlla, vaig girar cap un costat, quan de sobte els fets de la nit passada van venir a mi de cop. Vaig gemegar, fregant els palmells de les mans sobre els ulls abans de parpellejar per obrir-los en la tènue llum. Encara mig adormit, vaig necessitar uns instants per adonar-me que estava mirant directament als grans ulls ametllats del sonat del meu company de pis, amb qui estava virtualment nas a nas.

Vaig cridar, de forma molt poc en concordança amb un soldat, i em vaig propulsar enrere, colpejant-me el cap amb el capçal del llit mentre em regirava per allunyar-me i em posava dempeus de forma inestable.

"Sherlock!" Vaig cridar. "Què rediantre penses que fas?" Per un aterridor instant em vaig preguntar si la nit havia acabat molt diferent de com la recordava i d'alguna manera havia bloquejat el record de fets posteriors que haurien acabat amb el meu llit sent ara dotat amb en Sherlock...

"No t'espantis, John," em va dir ell, estirant-se d'esquenes fent aquella inquietant cosa que feia que semblés que llegia la ment. "No ha passat res."

"Llavors què... per què... què... " Vaig batre els braços per indicar la seva presència, llençant algunes preguntes més a l'atzar per si de cas.

"T'he portat una tassa de te," va dir llastimosament, asseient-se i assenyalant una tassa plena d'una substància tipus melassa que esperava sobre el tocador. Vaig allargar la mà cap a ella, temptativament. "Età fred," va afegir. Vaig abaixar la mà.

"Això encara no explica perquè ets al meu llit Sherlock!" Vaig protestar, sentint que era massa d'hora per estar batallant amb aquest tipus de coses.

"Bé, t'anava a despertar," va explicar, "per dir-te lo del te," va seguir, assenyalant de nou al beuratge que semblava podrit. "De fet, no estic segur d'haver-lo fet bé – no sembla igual que quan el fas tu o la senyora Hudson." Va arrufar el front. "Fins on se suposa que s'ha d'omplir la tassa de bossetes de te?"

"Sherlock!" El vaig avisar, aixecant les celles.

"Sí." Va assentir. "Perdó. Anava a despertar-te, però llavors estaves adormit." Santa paciència, i d'això en deia una explicació?

"I llavors he pensat, que devies estar cansat, i que no hauria de despertar-te," va continuar. "Però no volia marxar, per si et despertaves poder-te..."

"...explicar lo del te," vaig acabar la frase per ell, sospirant exasperat.

"Exacte!" Va somriure, clarament satisfet que finalment ho hagués entès. "Però llavors m'he sentit una mica cansat, i he pensat que ja que hi era em podria estirar, ja que m'havia d'esperar igual i que hi havia lloc de sobres al llit, sent tu tant menut."

Vaig fer rodar els ulls, - encantador! "Ets maco quan dorms, sabies," va continuar. "M'agrada mirar-te." Semblava una mica sorprès d'ell mateix. "Encara que no estic segur de per què."

Bé, aquesta tonteria ja havia arribat massa lluny. "Dempeus, Sherlock," li vaig ordenar. "Estic despert: la teva missió és complerta. Ara pots marxar i deixar-me preparar-me pel dia."

Tenia la sensació que en un seria de llarg.

* * *

Quan finalment em vaig forçar a baixar, em va rebre la gens acollidora vista d'un pis buit. Desitjant que hi hagués manera alguna de tornar el temps endarrere i evitar la malaptesa que inevitablement formaria part del dia, em vaig acomodar a la meva butaca amb una tassa de te i vaig intentar posar els meus pensaments en algun tipus d'ordre.

Definitivament, el meu millor amic estava més boig que un barreter – allò era obvi. Ja havia intuït en la nostra conversa al Angelo's, que efectivament era asexual. Simplement no hi estava interessat i francament era bastant desdenyós amb la resta de la humanitat per dedicar-nos a gastar el nostre temps en sexe i relacions, amb les nostres emocions causant tants problemes per tot arreu. De fet, si el que havia suggerit la nit anterior era cert, llavors ell no tenia cap experiència prèvia en el tema i podria fins i tot ser verge, pel que jo sabia. Per tant per què ara, i per què punyetes _jo_?

Havia estat molt segur de mi mateix la nit passada al pensar que ja ho havia solucionat, quan havia deduït que estava tan poc acostumat als sentiments i emocions que estava confonent un afecte platònic amb sentiments de caire més romàntic, però ell havia insistit que aquell no era el cas, i les seves accions semblaven recolzar-lo – encara no podia creure que el fred, analític i brillant Sherlock gairebé m'hagués besat, i encara menys que jo hagués estat tant sorprès que gairebé li ho permeto.

Per un moment vaig considerar els meus propis sentiments – era cert que respectava i admirava en Sherlock com a l'individu únic que era. Era un geni, l'home més increïble que havia conegut, i alhora un idiota de proporcions èpiques, capaç de posar-se en perill només per demostrar com n'era d'intel·ligent; com si de totes maneres mai algú n'hagués dubtat. Em despertava l' instint de protecció, n'era conscient, i al mateix temps m'exasperava constantment. Era inqüestionablement la persona més important de la meva vida, però això no volia dir que em volgués ficar al llit amb ell!

La porta de baix va sonar i vaig sentir-lo pujar escales a munt corrent; no anava mai enlloc simplement _caminant_? La porta de la sala es va obrir de cop i va entrar d'un salt carregat amb una bossa greixosa de paper de forma triomfal.

"John!" va exclamar rient per sota el nas. "Ja ets llevat!"

Per un home a qui suposadament se li havien esmicolat els somnis romàntics just la nit anterior, semblava ben alegre. Em vaig començar a preguntar si es que havia trobat alguna addicció nova i havia estat col·locadíssim durant tota la setmana anterior i per tant no era conscient de tot el que havia fet. Llavors em vaig veure incapaç de dir si allò eren bones o males noticies, tenint en ment el seu historial amb les drogues. Tota aquella situació era molt confusa.

"T'he portat mig entrepà de bacon, John!" va anunciar amb orgull. "Ja saps, per esmorzar," va afegir, mirant vagament cap a la cuina. "Faig te?"

"No!" Vaig cridar, recordant l'horrible infusió que havia tret abans del meu tocador – hi havia set bossetes de te al fons de la tassa, enfonsades sota aquell líquid tèrbol. Em vaig estremir. "Jo faré el te – tu busca el ketchup, si és que en queda després de que l'utilitzessis per fer tornar boig l'Anderson en l'última batuda antidrogues."

Ell va riure per sota el nas. "Va ser divertit però! Hauries d'haver vist la seva cara quan va obrir la panera!"

Vaig fer rodar els ulls. En serio, a vegades era com una criatura.

Alguna cosa em va xocar de la seva descripció de l'esmorzar. "M'has portat _mig_ entrepà?" vaig inquirir aixecant les celles cap a ell. "Has estat donant tot el teu efectiu a la xarxa dels sense sostre de nou?"

"No, no," va respondre, negant amb el cap i traient l'ampolla de ketchup del boteller amb una floritura. "L'altre meitat és per a mi – he pensat que hauríem de compartir l'esmorzar. Així és més romàntic, no? "

Me'l vaig mirar perplex. "Més romàntic?" Vaig repetir, amb l'esperança de només haver-ho imaginat.

Ell va semblar preocupat. "No ho és?" va preguntar. "Te'l pots menjar tot si ho prefereixes?" Em va llençar la bossa. "No tinc massa clar què estic fent, John. Hauràs de tenir paciència amb mi."

"No, està bé," vaig respondre, empenyent la bossa cap a ell. "De sobte, ja no tinc tanta gana."

Després d'esmorzar va ajuntar les mans i em va mirar per sobre els seus dits. "Així, Què vols fer avui John?" va preguntar. "Tinc unes quantes idees, però si hi ha res que vulguis suggerir, si us plau, fes-ho i digues-ho. Estaré content de fer el que prefereixis."

Me'l vaig mirar, "Què estàs fent, Sherlock?" Li vaig preguntar.

"Què vols dir?" va respondre, intentant semblar indiferent, i per una vegada, fallant estrepitosament.

"Saps perfectament què vull dir," vaig recalcar. "A primera hora, el…" com ho podia dir? allò certament no era te de veritat! "beuratge," vaig substituir-ho. "L'esmorzar, el preguntar-me què vull fer en comptes de simplement agafar i marxar esperant que et segueixi." El vaig deixar clavat amb una mirada. "Què està passant?"

"Em pensava que estava perfectament clar," va respondre aixecant les seves celles. "T'estic festejant, John!"

"M'estàs _festejant_?"

"És clar!" fa arrufar les celles. "Ara no començaràs amb allò de repetir-ho tot altra vegada oi? " va qüestionar-me mirant-me preocupat. "Perquè és realment molest!"

Jo vaig correspondre no dient res, només obrint i tancant la boca com un peix. És a dir, ja sabia que en Sherlock podia tenir la pell molt dura, però això ja era un nivell completament nou d'impermeabilitat!

"Mira, ja se que anit vas dir que tu no penses en mi d'aquesta manera," va continuar, "i queda clar que ha estat tota una sorpresa per a tu. Però penso que només que li donessis una oportunitat, veuries que …"

"Veuria què, exactament?" El vaig interrompre. "Que totes les dones amb qui he estat eren nomé errors? Que ho he estat fent malament tota la meva vida adulta? Que no em conec _gens_?" M'estava començant a emprenyar amb les seves assumpcions.

"No, no, John," va protestar. "No estic suggerint que hagis estat gai en secret tot aquest temps, o res semblant." Va negar amb el cap. "Només et demano que no descartis la possibilitat d'un 'nosaltres' només perquè és quelcom diferent al que estàs acostumat." Em va mirar esperançat, llavors es va posar dempeus d'un salt i va començar a caminar amunt i avall.

"Tingues en compte els fets," va continuar abans que jo pogués respondre. "Amb qui passes el 90% del teu temps lliure?"

"Amb tu," vaig respondre a contracor. "Tot i que això pot canviar!" Vaig afegir misteriosament.

Ell va preferir ignorar-me. "Per qui ho deixes córrer tot si et necessita?" No va esperar a que respongués aquesta vegada. "La vida de qui has salvat en més d'una ocasió, i qui et proporciona el neguit i el perill que necessites per sentir-te viu?"

"Tu, tu i tu!" Vaig acceptar. "Però Sherlock, pel que fa a mi, això és una amistat, amor fraternal, si ho prefereixes." El seus ulls es van enfosquir a la menció de germans, però va somriure quan vaig dir _amor_. "No hi ha res romàntic o sexual en això," Vaig recalcar emfàticament.

"Però hi _podria_ ser," va insistir, "si només t'ho plantegessis..."

Vaig deixar anar les mans en senyal de desesperació. "Això és inútil, Sherlock!" Vaig exclamar. "Raonar amb tu és com intentar córrer en una natilla! No arribo enlloc."

Ell semblava a punt d'embarcar-se en un altre argument, per això em vaig aixecar ràpidament. "Necessito una mica d'aire," li vaig dir sortint de l'habitació i després de l'edifici, gairebé corrent quan vaig arribar al carrer volent aparentar que anava a alguna banda, més que no pas que fugia d'alguna cosa.

* * *

Vaig vagar bastant desanimat durant un parell d'hores, abans que un gran cotxe negre s'aturés davant meu, la porta obrint-se en senyal d'invitació. Bé, dic invitació; Ordre seria més encertat, sens dubte. Encantador.

Inclinant-me al inevitable, vaig pujar al cotxe i vaig saludar a 'La Que No Ha De Ser Nombrada'. "A on avui?" Li vaig preguntar, però ella es va limitar a somriure i va seguir escrivint a la BlackBerry. Vaig estar a punt de demanar-li el seu número, per poder escriure-li un missatge i potser llavors aconseguir alguna resposta, però al final ho vaig desestimar. Vaig recolzar el cap enrere contra el seient i vaig sospirar… just quan pensava que el dia no es podia complicar més.

En Mycroft estava esperant al segon pis d'un edifici buit d'oficines, balancejant el seu paraigües endavant i endarrere, com sempre.

"Ah, Dr Watson," em va saludar. "Que bé que s'uneixi a mi."

Jo vaig esbufegar en resposta.

"No hi ha dubte que saps per què he preparat aquest tête-à-tête?" va preguntar en el seu to dur.

"Ni idea!" vaig respondre, fal·laçment.

"Ja veig," va dir arrossegant les paraules, es va tirar endarrere sobre un taló i em va observar amb curiositat. "M'ha arribat la informació de que el meu germà ha desenvolupat un lligam particular amb tu," va començar, fent veure que ni ell mateix s'ho podia creure.

Jo no vaig dir res, observant-lo fredament. Com si tenir un germà Holmes tafanejant a la meva vida no fos suficient, ara els dos ho feien!

"M'agradaria saber quines son les teves intencions, respecte el meu germà," va declara de forma ultratjant.

"Les meves _intencions_?" Vaig explotar. "No és cap verge desvalguda, Mycroft!"

Ell va apujar una cella. Està bé, semblava que potser sí que En Sherlock era _verge_, però certament no era un pobre desvalgut... i de totes maneres això s'apartava del tema.

"Les meves intencions no son assumpte teu," vaig respondre. "Sóc amic d'en Sherlock i seguiré sent-ho. Això és tot el que necessites saber."

"Ja veig," va dir de nou. "Sembla que hauré de ser honest amb tu, John," va anunciar, amb un petit arronsament amb la paraula_ honest_, com si considerés el concepte de mal gust.

"En Sherlock, com sens dubte ja sabràs," va continuar, "s'ha considerat durant molt temps a ell mateix un sociòpata." Vaig mantenir la meva expressió en blanc i, passats uns moments, ell va seguir. "Ell no és l'únic que opina així – crec que la Sergent Donovan va ser una de les primeres en advertir-te dels perills d'involucrar-te amb ell?"

"Bé, tu ho has de saber," vaig respondre-li tallant, "ja que un dels altres en advertir-me vas se _tu_!"

"Hmm," va murmurar. "De fet era més una valoració que una advertència," va explicar. "Volia saber quina mena d'home viuria amb el meu germà." Em va mirar de dalt a baix. "Evidentment, complies els requisits."

Allò em va deixar amb el dubte de què hauria passat si no hagués arribat als cànons d'en Mycroft. Vaig decidir que no hi volia pensar.

"Des de que està amb tu," Em vaig estremir amb la paraula _està_, "el comportament d'en Sherlock's sembla haver canviat de forma significativa," va continuar en Mycroft. "Podria semblar que t'ha adoptat com la seva consciència i t'has tornat el seu salva conducte a un món que abans se li escapava."

"Què estàs dient?" Vaig preguntar, perdent la paciència.

"Dic que el meu germà et necessita!" va espetar en Mycroft, de forma poc habitual en ell.

Va fer una respiració profunda. "Demano disculpes," va afegir. "Això no era necessari."

"Està bé," vaig dir relaxant-me una mica. "Et fa semblar una mica més humà de fet."

Ell va somriure, i per primer vegada, el seu somriure semblava genuí de veritat. "Seiem?" va preguntar, indicant un parell de sofàs de pell en una cantonada.

Un cop asseguts, va ajuntar els dit en un gest que em va recordar al seu germà. "De veritat em sap greu fer-te sentir incòmode, John," va començar. "Se que en Sherlock t'ha posat en una difícil situació, i tu t'has de sentir ambdós, confús i frustrat, en aquest moment."

"Tu ho _saps_?" vaig demanar-li. "Com ho pots… No, no m'ho diguis." Com si de totes maneres ho hagués fet. "Crec que sóc més feliç en la ignorància."

Ell em va dirigir un petit somriure. "Se que en Sherlock vol que la vostra relació passi a ser més del que és en aquests moments," es va estendre. "Que t'ha demanat que et converteixis en la seva parella, en tots els sentits de la paraula."

D'alguna manera, sentir en Mycroft dir-ho, ho feia semblar tot molt més real, i tot i així seguia sense tenir ni idea de com fer tornar la situació amb en Sherlock a l'anterior amistat, tot i que extravagant, familiar, sense que tot fos insuportablement incòmode. "I tu què creus que hauria de fer?" Li vaig preguntar, disposat a acceptar el més mínim consell, arribats a aquell punt.

Es va aturar, mirant-me fixament. "Crec que ho hauries de considerar," va dir.

Jo me'l vaig mirar en blanc; No podia tornar a passar per allò de nou!

"Evidentment seria un punt de partida per a tu," va continuar com si estigués parlant d'un viatge a la costa i en comptes d'estar suggerint un canvi de rumb en la meva orientació sexual. "Però segur que com a mínim podries _intentar-ho_?" Era increïble com algú podia semblar tant sensat i alhora sortir amb unes tonteries semblants.

"En Sherlock et necessita, John," va continuar. "Amb tu al seu costat ell treballa millor, és més eficaç. Pensa en tot el bé que podeu fer junts, les vides que podeu salvar…"

Vaig obrir i tancar la boca uns quants cops. "M'estàs dient que hauria de tirar-me al teu germà per la glòria del país i de la reina?"

En Mycroft es va arronsar, si era per la vulgaritat que havia dit o per la idea del seu germà follant no ho sé.

"Tem haver-te allunat d'ell i que el deixis." Allò era interessant, potser la informació d'en Mycroft li havia arribat directament per una vegada – si en Sherlock havia parlat amb son germà, es devia sentir realment desesperat.

"No m'agrada pensar en què li pot passar si tu …" feia mala cara. "El seu historial de manejar el desengany i la frustració és preocupant, per no dir una altra cosa."

Es referia a les drogues. "Això és xantatge," vaig senyalar. Ell es va arronsar d'espatlles.

Jo vaig sospirar. "Mira, en Sherlock ja domina la meva vida," vaig admetre amb reticència. "Si també li dono això, no quedarà res només meu." Allò era una mica més enllà del que volia deixar veure, però en Mycroft no afluixava.

"T'ho estàs mirant del revés," em va dir. "Podries, i has estat, feliç amb diverses de parelles." Li vaig llençar una mirada fulminant. "D'acord, dones," va cedir rodant els ulls una mica. "En Sherlock, d'altra banda, en tota la seva vida mai s'ha sentit atret per ningú, de cap dels dos sexes… fins que et va trobar." Es va estirar i va col·locar la seva mà al meu braç. "Així que diguem John, amb tota la teva experiència militar, qui te el poder?"

Va asseure's de nou, mentre jo digeria allò, i em va estudiar. "Personalment, jo no us veig," va dir, una mica rude vaig pensar. Ell va somriure disculpant-se. "Si us plau no t'ofenguis, John. M'agrades molt i tens tot el meu respecte." Va fer una pausa. "Però tu ets en el fons un home ordinari." No podia discutir-li. "Certament més valent que la majoria," va continuar. "Òbviament molt lleial, i amb una intel·ligència per sobre de la mitjana." _No tan segur d'allò_, vaig pensar – es trobaria un home intel·ligent en situacions així d'incòmodes tant sovint?

En Mycroft encara parlava. "Però el meu germà és un geni," va murmurar. "I pot ser encantador quan vol ser-ho. I ha tingut moltes ofertes al llarg dels anys, tant d'homes com de dones." Semblava estar parlant per a ell mateix en aquells moments. "Però tot i així mai ha mostrat el menor interès en cap d'ells." Em va mirar encuriosit. "Què et fa tant especial, John Watson?" em va preguntar. Esperava que fos retòricament, perquè no tenia ni idea de com respondre-li. "Què és tant diferent en tu, què et fa tant excepcional que ets la única persona que pot tornar el meu germà a la vida d'aquesta manera?"

"No ho se," va ser tot el que vaig poder dir. "No en tinc ni la més remota idea."

En Mycroft es va aixecar de sobte, i em va estendre la mà. "Ja he dit prou," va decidir, "Triïs el que triïs, donar-li una oportunitat al meu germà o no, és cosa teva."

Jo també em vaig aixecar, i vaig allargar la mà per encaixar-la amb la seva. Per un moment va estrènyer l'encaixada i em va mirar desafiant. "En Sherlock ja és un gran home," em va dir, "però penso que algun dia, amb tu al seu costat, podria fins i tot arribar a ser un bon home."

* * *

**Grissina: **_Sento no haver actualitzat ahir, la grip m'ha atrapat i m'ha deixat fora de combat. Ni tant sols he pogut acabar de traduir l'epíleg! Però no patiu que en quant deixi de tenir la sensació de tenir el cap atrapat dins una peixera m'hi posaré de nou. _

_En fi, espero que gaudiu de la lectura, des de tots els racons del món. Mai hauria pensat que una història en català pogués rebre visites de Corea, Rússia o Austràlia! _


	7. ESPERANÇA

**EL CAMÍ MENYS FRESSAT**

Traducció de **"****The Road Less Traveled**" de**Verity** (fanfiction punt net /u/2494960/)

07. Esperança

_**SHERLOCK P.O.V.**_

Des de la finestra vaig veure com en John sortia de l'edifici com un cicló i enfilava cap a Park Road. Bé, allò sí que no havia anat segons el pla.

Em costava entendre les preocupacions d'en John respecte el tema del gènere. Tot i no tenir experiència en l'àrea de la intimitat física, coneixia perfectament els fets i la metodologia a seguir. Si l'activitat sexual es tractava de fregar parts del cos, per produir sentiments de plaer i gratificació, llavors què importava el gènere – de segur la fricció és fricció, però el sentiment seria igual? Potser tenia alguna cosa a veure amb haver estat a l'exèrcit… Si la nostra relació progressava com jo esperava, potser seria millor intentar abraçar-lo estant assegut, i així en John estaria en una posició més elevada. Allò li seria més familiar i potser el faria sentir menys incòmode, al menys fins que la relació estigués més ben establerta.

De totes maneres, per a que allò fos un problema, primer havia d'aconseguir que en John superés el punt en que estàvem encallats. Ja que havia decidit ignorar les evidències davant seu, i seguia impertèrrit tant davant la meva lògica com davant els meus intents de festejar-lo a la manera més tradicional, només se m'acudia un curs d'acció possible. Per molt que em dolgués, vaig agafar el telèfon i vaig escriure el missatge. Realment no hi havia cap altre sortida? Semblava que no... 'Ajuda necessària amb el projecte retenció'... I vaig prémer _enviar_.

* * *

Necessitat d'alguna distracció, vaig passar mitja hora deduint on havia amagat la meva calavera la senyora Hudson, notant finalment la fila de sis teteres en el darrer estant de la cuina on només cinc estaven cobertes amb aquells horribles escalfadors de ganxet que insistia en utilitzar. Segur que l'escalfador de la tetera despullada estava servint per cobrir la calavera, i només hi havia cinc teteres. Realment la dona s'estava tornant enginyosa. Vaig recuperar la meva calavera i la vaig substituir per un nap del cistell de les verdures, fent nota mental de mantenir la meva amiga fora de vista durant un temps.

Tornant a dalt, vaig mirar enfora per la finestra, però no hi havia senyals d'en John. Vaig sospirar. L'objectiu de tot aquell exercici era que jo li proporcionés a en John tot allò que necessités per tal de que no hagués de perseguir més dones i amb elles el risc d'acabar casat i que m'acabés abandonant. Jo volia que es quedés amb mi, aquell era el propòsit de tot el projecte. Els meus desitjos sexuals eren negligibles, però estava plenament disposat a adaptar-me al seus per tal de mantenir-lo com la meva parella. Per tant, vaig racionalitzar, de fet podria ser útil recaptar informació personal en aquella àrea.

La meva única preocupació respecte aquest tema era si arribat el moment jo seria capaç de funcionar, sexualment parlant, ja que el signe més evident d'excitació no podia ser fingit a no ser que recorregués a mètodes mèdics, que podrien ser difícils d'amagar a llarg termini. Evident jo podria oferir-li al John els serveis que requerís – havent-se restringit a dones, presumptament no requeriria ser penetrat. De totes maneres, tot i que havia anat amb compte de no mentir-li, era impossible no adonar-se que el que ell havia entès del meu 'Et vull', era diferent del que jo entenia.

"Serà un problema?" li vaig preguntar a la calavera. "Sabrà que l'he enganyat si no m'excito." Res – normalment parlar-li a la calavera era més útil que això. Vaig perseverar. "A més a més, en John és una persona molt considerada; pot sentir-se en la necessitat de portar al seu company fins un alliberament físic, cosa que podria ser un problema per mi."

Allò no estava funcionant. Vaig revisar la calavera per si s'havia fet malbé, però estava exactament igual que sempre.

"Potser m'estic preocupant massa aviat?" Vaig qüestionar. "Al cap de vall, fins i tot si en John acceptés prosseguir, segurament és improbable que ell vulgui, o esperi, tenir sexe immediatament?"

Encara res. Em vaig mirar la calavera enfadat. No servia per a res; ara que m'havia acostumat a tenir en John per parlar-li, la calavera no el podia substituir. Em vaig deixar caure al sofà disgustat. Podria haver estat parlant-li al nap pel servei que m'havia fet.

* * *

Encara estava estirat allà, ponderant altres usos per la calavera ara redundant, quan vaig sentir en John pujar les escales. Cap cotxe s'havia aturat, així que o bé no volia que sabés que havia estat parlant amb en Mycroft i li havia demanat al xofer que el deixés a la cantonada, o havia preferit tornar caminant a casa per donar-se un temps per pensar.

Pujava les escales inusualment a poc a poc, pel que semblava encara era reticent a veure'm de nou – era impossible determinar en aquell moment si havia pres una decisió, però allò el tenia nerviós, o simplement l'espantava una nova discussió. Quan va aparèixer per la porta em vaig asseure amb compte, no volia pas semblar amenaçador o agressiu.

"He estat parlant amb en Mycroft," em va dir. Llavors havia volgut tornar caminant a casa – vaig estudiar la seva cara en busca de pistes, però la seva expressió estava completament en blanc.

Ell va venir i es va asseure al meu costat al sofà, fet que vaig prendre'm com una senyal prometedora. Vaig somriure temptativament. "I com està el meu estimat germà?" Li vaig preguntar.

"Ell diu que em necessites," va respondre en John, saltant directament al tema amb el seu típic anar al gra. "Diu que ningú més servirà. Diu que si no em tens a mi no tindràs a ningú," va mirar amunt cap a mi de forma inquisidora.

Vaig agafar aire profundament, "Mai vaig pensar que diria aquestes paraules," vaig fer una pausa, "però en Mycroft té tota la raó."

En John va abaixar el cap, aparentment avergonyit. "Diu que jo et faig ser millor persona," va afegir suaument.

Aquell era un tema complicat, però hi havia una resposta senzilla. "Sí ho fas," li vaig dir, i ell va aixecar el cap per trobar la meva mirada.

Ens vam mirar l'un a l'altre, a només uns dits de distància, i per un moment vaig pensar que seria fàcil, però llavors es va sacsejar i es va asseure enretirant-se una mica endarrere.

"Tinc una proposta per tu, Sherlock," en va dir.

Les meves celles s'arquejaren de sobte. "De veritat?" vaig inquirir observant-lo atentament.

"Bé, és més un pacte de fet," va continuar. "Una tracte del tipus 'oferta única', 'pren-ho o deixa-ho' per ser més específics." Em va mirar. "Vols escoltar-la?"

"És clar!" Vaig respondre, assentant-me ben dret i girant-me per quedar de cara a ell.

"Si acceptes el tracte," em va advertir, "t'hauràs de cenyir a les regles, sense fer trampes, renegar, o discutir o intentar sortir-ne d'alguna altra manera."

"Està bé John, només digues-me de què es tracta!" vaig demandar, la paciència no havent estat mai una de les meves virtuts.

"Primer, necessito comprovar que no has canviat d'idea, que tu encara vols que nosaltres," semblava estar buscant l'expressió menys violenta, "siguem parella?" va acabar.

"Sí, John, totalment!" Vaig assentir. Allò era fascinant; De veritat no tenia ni idea de què anava a dir-me – una de les moltes raons per les que en John era tan perfecte per a mi, ell podia realment sorprendre'm de tant en tant.

"Està bé," va agafar aire. "Et faré un petó," va anunciar-me, semblava intimidat per aquella perspectiva. "I si la sensació és bona, si els dos en gaudim," va continuar, "llavors, bé, podrem intentar una relació romàntica – de totes maneres tinc algunes estipulacions addicionals per fer de ser aquest el resultat."

Allò sonava interessant; com a mínim no estava deixant fora automàticament la possibilitat de sortir-nos-en, fet que era encoratjador. Vaig notar que el pols se m'havia accelerat lleugerament, tot i que estava molt més a prop del seu ritme normal que no pas el d'en John, que s'havia accelerat notablement.

"De totes maneres," va dir firmament, "Si la sensació és desagradable o incomoda o només estranya, per cap del _dos_," va emfatitzar, mantenint la mirada, "llavors tornarem a com estàvem abans i aquesta estranya setmana quedarà oblidada i mai serà mencionada ni ens hi referirem per res de res, mai més."

Estava clar que aquell era el resultat que esperava – potser ell esperava que a _mi_ em desagradaria l'experiència, ja que ell no estava assabentat que fet que jo no en gaudís era del tot irrellevant.

Vaig pensar ràpidament. Si acceptava aquella oferta i fallava, tornaria a on havíem començat, amb en John buscat l'amor a una altra lloc. D'altra banda, estava clar que en John ja havia arribat al límit - si no aprofitava aquella oportunitat, podia molt ben ser que acabés mudant-se de totes maneres, només per evitar la incomoditat. "Accepto el tracte, amb una condició," vaig respondre prestament.

"Que és?" va inquirir intentant sonar professional.

"Ho has de fer tant bé com puguis," vaig estipular. "No pots donar-me només un petó a la galta i dir '_Oh ho sento Sherlock, no ha anat bé, però recorda que m'ho has promès_', has de posar-hi el teu millor joc." Va aixecar les celles per l'elecció de les meves paraules.

"No em miris així!" El vaig avisar. "Si ho fas desagradable expressament, el tracte es trenca. Fes veure que sóc aquella dona de la tele per qui sempre atures el zàping, la dels pòmuls."

Va enrogir. "Podríem estar-nos aquí tot el dia, amb tu queixant-te que no ho he intenta prou!" va assenyalar. "El tracte és un petó, et dono la meva paraula que et tractaré com ho faria amb qualsevol de les dones amb les que he estat. Hauràs de confiar en mi." Va decantar el cap cap a un cantó. "O, clar està, també podem oblidar-nos de tot plegat..."

"No, no!" Vaig exclamar, negant amb el cap emfàticament. "Confio en tu, John, Saps que ho faig," Vaig declarar amb tota sinceritat. "És només que és molta pressió, la resta de la meva vida depenent d'uns instants." Allò em va donar una idea. "Hi podria haver un temps mínim?" Vaig demanar entusiasmat. "Podria posar la cosa aquella amb forma de tomàquet que tens a la cuina, i tu no pots parar fins que soni?" Vaig anar aixecar-me per agafar-lo.

"No!" va pràcticament cridar en John, agafant-me pel braç per a que no em mogués de lloc. "Hi estàs pensant massa, Sherlock," em va dir. "Només relaxa't," em va donar uns copets al braç, i després em va deixar anar.

Era interessant; com més agitat estava jo, més calmat ho estava ell. Clarament l'havia encertat en pensar que ell es sentia més còmode tenint el control d'aquest tipus de situacions, més que no pas quan les situacions se li tiraven al damunt – realment no cometria aquell mateix error dues vegades, no després del meu braç retorçat en el fiasco!

"Així tenim un tracte?" va preguntar-me finalment. "I estàs absolutament segur que això és el que vols?" va comprovar addicionalment.

"Sí, John," Vaig confirmar, amb la sensació que una mica de repetició aniria bé, per una vegada. "Tenim un tracte i això és el que vull."

"Estàs preparat?" em va preguntar, clarament armant-se de valor.

"Sí," Vaig dir tirant-me una mica endavant cap a ell... "Espera! No!" Allò no anava bé – estant de costat al sofà els dos estàvem mig girats incòmodament i l'angle era estrany.

Ell em va mirar desconcertat mentre jo m'agenollava davant seu. El vaig agafar dels maluc i el vaig fer seure a la vora del seient, de manera que els nostres caps estaven al mateix nivell, amb les seves cames a banda i banda del meu tors.

"Sherlock, què...?" va protestar, i jo vaig asseure'm enrere sobre els meus talons un instant per tornar a deixar que ell es sentís en uns posició superior.

"Mira, John," vaig explicar. "Si això no funciona, aquest pot molt ben ser l'únic petó que em donaran mai." Li vaig fer la meva millor mirada amb els ulls ben oberts. "No vull mirar enrere d'aquí uns anys i recordar un coll retorçat només."

Em va mirar per uns moments, i després va assentir. "Molt bé," va dir, llavors es va acostar i va col·locar una mà rere meu al meu coll, estirant-me cap a ell a poc a poc. Jo vaig anar amb compte de deixar-lo guiar-me, i es va aturar quan estàvem a uns pocs centímetres de distància, la seva miranda ballant dels meus ulls a la meva boca, abans d'inclinar el meu cap lleugerament. L'altra mà va pujar a bressolar la meva cara, llavors vaig sentir els seus llavis fregant els meus lleugerament.

Mentre es movia, la mà del clatell es va moure cap amunt suaument, endinsant-se als meus cabells, i vaig sentir una estranya sensació recorrent el meu cos. Va ser rar, i no estava segur de si m'havia agradat, però llavors, de sobte, vaig deixar de pensar que el funcionar pogués ser un problema...

* * *

**Grissina: **_Doble capítol, per compensar la manca del d'ahir._

_En aquest punt l'autora demanava paciència als més romàntics que poguessin estar estibant-se dels cabells per el comportament den Sherlock. Els recordava que el pobre no es creu capaç d'estimar realment, encara, (eh K-raletta?) però els intentava confortar amb la promesa de que el nostre geni ja arribaria a aquell punt tard o d'hora._

_Jo em limitaré a confirmar que si la història porta l'etiqueta angs no és per què sí i __recordar-vos _que jo no hi tic res a veure amb la trama. L'autora es va comprar una armadura o un cas o alguna cosa així per les queixes... XD

_En serio qualsevol comentari serà ben rebut, tant a mi com a si li feu directament a l'autora._


	8. PROVA

**EL CAMÍ MENYS FRESSAT**

Traducció de **"****The Road Less Traveled**" de**Verity** (fanfiction punt net /u/2494960/)

08. Prova

_**JOHN**__**P.O.V.**_

El primer cop que vaig besar en Sherlock va ser només un escalfament, la lleugera frega dels meus llavis contra els seus, va ser més una declaració d'intencions que una altra cosa.

Em sentia moralment obligat a besar-lo degudament, per això, d'acord amb la promesa que havia fet, vaig treure'm del cap tots els pensaments de tractes, problemes de gènere i conseqüències i em vaig concentrar només en el que estava fent, centrant-me en les sensacions físiques i les seves reaccions.

A mesura que vaig anar pujant la meva mà esquerre entre el seu cabell sorprenentment suau, el vaig besar de nou, encara de forma casta, però amb una mica més de pressió aquest cop. La meva mà va girar entre els seus rínxols, estirant lleument dels cabells i la seva boca es va entreobrir un instant per la sorpresa – vaig aprofitar l'oportunitat per tocar-li el llavi inferior breument amb la punta de la meva llengua.

Sabia que tot allò era, més o menys, una cosa completament nova per a ell i no el volia espantar o aclaparar. També vaig trobar la seva afirmació 'aquest pot molt ben ser l'únic petó que em donaran mai' estranyament commovedora. Qualsevol pensament que hagués pogut estar sospesant de ser massa rude i fer-ho desagradable deliberadament, havien desaparegut completament, deixant rere seu una estela de vergonya.

Tirant endavant un cop més, vaig agafar el seu llavi inferior entre els meus i el vaig xuclar suaument. El seu cos sencer es va estremir i vaig començar a enretirar-me per comprovar que estes bé, però la seva boca seguí la meva a ulls clucs i les seves mans es van moure fins als meus braços, sense arribar a agafar-se, recolzant-se, com per assegurar-se que no m'aturaria.

Vaig dirigir-me cap el seu llavi superior, de nou xuclant molt suaument, esperant per veure què faria ell. Després d'un moment, va semblar entendre què havia de fer i va agafar el meu llavi inferior, llavors vaig sentir la punta de la seva llengua tantejant delicadament la part interior del meu llavi. Era el meu torn d'estremir-me, no m'havia adonat que era tant sensible.

Sense fer-ho conscientment, la mà dreta es va moure lliscant amunt des de la seva galta per la corba de la seva mandíbula fins que els meus dits acaronaren el seu coll i la delicada pell al voltant de l'orella, l'altra mà agafant-se més fermament als seus cabells, de nou fent una suau estrebada, ja que semblava que l'últim cop li havia agradat.

Va deixar anar un esbufec suau i vaig girar el cap per encaixar les nostres boques, recorrent amb la punta de la llengua els seus llavis d'una banda a l'altre fins que els va obrir. Em vaig aturar, llepant delicadament les comissures dels seus llavis, donant-li temps per adaptar-se a la nova sensació, fins que vaig sentir com la seva pròpia llengua amb prou feines tocava la meva abans d'apartar-se de nou, tornant instants després a intentar-ho de nou.

Era embriagador estar ensenyant-li alguna cosa a aquest home, ser per una vegada el dominant en comptes de com sempre perseguir el final del seu abric. Em feia sentir poderós i, tenia que admetre-ho, m'agradava aquella sensació.

Es va tornar més segur, la seva llengua més atrevida resseguint els meus llavis, i les seves mans començant a moure's – una escolant-se per sota el meu braç i envoltant la meva esquena, on es va agafar al meu jersei, i l'altra pujant pel meu clatell i acaronant darrere la meva orella com jo li feia a ell, amb els seus dits llargs enterrant-se al meu cabell. Maleït fora, quina sensació més bona.

Vaig xuclar el seu llavi inferior de nou, aquesta vegada mossegant lleument, i va deixar anar un alè sorprès abans d'agafar el meu llavi superior copiant els meus moviments. Vaig suposar que no m'hauria de sorprendre ja que aprèn ràpid.

Vam continuar així durant una estona, separant-nos breument només per tornar-nos a ajuntar de nou. A mesura que la seva confiança va créixer, la seva personalitat natural més dominant va començar a reafirmar-se, la seva mà s'estrenyé agafant els meus cabells mentre el seu cos s'abalançava endavant, intentant controlar els meus moviments i agafar el control. Però de cap de les maneres jo pensava deixar-li fer...

Suposo que em podria haver apartat en aquell moment i dir que l'experiment havia conclòs, però després de tot el que m'havia fet passar durant la setmana sentia la necessitat de reafirmar-me com a líder, com a mínim en allò si no podia ser en la resta d'àrees de la nostra vida.

Prement de nou contra ell, vaig decantar més el cap i vaig empènyer la meva llengua dins la seva boca, explorant-lo amb cura i exhaustivament abans d'enretirar-me una mica, sabent que imitaria les meves accions. I de fet, tant aviat com la meva llengua es va refrenar, la seva va avançar; I immediatament vaig començar a xuclar-la-hi, causant que el seu cos fes un bot entre els meus braços i que el seu cor comencés a retronar contra el meu pit, que estava íntimament en contacte amb el seu. Després d'uns instants, vaig deixar anar la seva boca, abaixant la mà dreta del seu coll fins descansar-la a la seva cintura i començant a besar-lo al llarg de la mandíbula fins trobar el seu pols just sota l'orella, el qual vaig xuclar amb avidesa, deixant que notés les meves dents.

El seu gemec va ser inesperadament sorollós en el silenci del pis, i el seu cap va caure enrere contra el suport de la meva mà, que encara estava enredada en el seu cabell. Respirava de forma pesada i veure'l d'aquella manera, desprès de la seva façana, va ser tota una revelació. I de sobte em vaig sentir increïblement honorat de ser la única persona en qui confiava prou per abaixar les defenses d'aquella manera i les paraules d'en Mycroft van tornar a mi mentre me'l mirava.

En Sherlock realment era un geni, el seu increïble intel·lecte el posava a un nivell tant per sobre de la resta que fins i tot a vegades semblava ser d'un altre món. Ell em donava el crèdit d'haver-lo tractat com un ésser humà, però en realitat jo el veia com una cosa a part lluny de nosaltres pobres mortals; no necessàriament millor, però definitivament diferent i fonamentalment _important_. Potser per això besar-lo a ell no em feia sentir malament de la manera com pensava que hauria.

Sempre havia estat completament heterosexual, mai sentint ni el més lleuger indici d'atracció cap un altre home, inclús a Afganistan on les opcions eren limitades i es feia la vista grossa. Tanmateix, mentre aixecava el cap d'en Sherlock i pressionava els meus llavis contra els seus un cop més, vaig començar a entendre el que m'havia dit la nit anterior. No era que estigués besant un altre home, tot i que no hi havia res d'efeminat en Sherlock amb la seva veu profunda i l'alçada i força sorprenent del seu cos; Era que estava besant en Sherlock.

Jo, el senzill, avorrit, ordinari John Watson, amb l'espatlla malament i la cama ranca esporàdicament, estava besant l'extraordinari i únic Sherlock Holmes qui, amb un esforç mòdic, podria tenir a qui volgués – però ell no volia a ningú més, ell mai havia volgut a ningú més, ell només em volia a mi. Tot i els mals de cap que allò m'havia provocat durant les últimes 24 hores, tenia que admetre que era enormement afalagador.

Ell m'estava besant de veritat ara, la seva llengua explorava la meva boca i evidentment enregistrava cada reacció meva, repetint tot el que em fes estremir, aprenent què m'agradava, probablement aprenent més de mi del que fins i tot jo sabia. Ja havia vist del que era capaç, la ingent quantitat d'informació que podia absorbir en pocs moments. Tenir tot allò enfocat, tota aquella atenció concentrada, només en mi era intoxicant.

Mentre s'apartava un moment per mirar-me intensament, abans d'arrapar-se contra mi un cop més, vaig admetre'm a mi mateix que l'experiment no estava anant per res com jo pensava que ho faria.

Vaig començar a perdre el fil del que feia o perquè ho feia, només el sabor i les sensacions d'en Sherlock, les seves mans entre el meu cabell, la seva llengua dins la meva boca, la seva olor envoltant-me, sentia com si m'estigués enfonsant.

Sense pensar, vaig pressionar endavant, embolcallant-lo encara més entre els meus braços, i ell va perdre l'equilibri, caient enrere sobre la catifa amb un gruny que em va fer sortir del transit luxuriós en el que em trobava. Va estrènyer la seva subjecció al meu jersei al caure i jo vaig aterrar al seu costat, sense alè, abans de girar-me panxa enlaire. Ens vam estar estirats un al costat de l'altre uns moments, respirant amb dificultat, i després ens vam girar per mirar-nos l'un a l'altre.

"Això," va dir, parant per respirar, "ha sigut sorprenent!"

Jo només vaig poder assentir

* * *

**Grissina:**_ Ho se, un sol capítol per un petó. Increïble, oi?_


	9. PROGRÉS

**EL CAMÍ MENYS FRESSAT**

Traducció de **"****The Road Less Traveled**" de**Verity** (fanfiction punt net /u/2494960/)

09. Progrés

_**SHERLOCK P.O.V.**_

Estava estirat panxa enlaira a la catifa amb el cap girat per veure en John, qui també em mirava amb una expressió que només es podria qualificar d'estordida. La meva ment estava estranyament regirada, el qual era molt desconcertant.

"Besar és sempre així?" vaig preguntar, molt estrany en mi, el que no tenia intenció de dir en aquell moment.

Ell va riure per sota el nas. "No en la meva experiència," va respondre, encara lleugerament sense alè.

Vaig rodar cap un cantó fins quedar totalment encarat a ell i em vaig aguantar el cap amb una mà. "Així, tu què diries 'la sensació ha estat bona i els dos n'hem gaudit'?" Vaig preguntar, parafrasejant els seus requisits, sent aquesta la pregunta que volia dir de bon començament.

Em va mirar en blanc. Evidentment el seu cervell es recuperava més lentament que el meu, cosa que era d'esperar.

Vaig aixecar les celles, deixant que la meva mirada recorregués el seu cos, abans de pujar cap al seu rostre de nou. Si se li acudia dir que no havia gaudit besant-me hauria de fer-li parar atenció a una part _molt _significativa d'ell que indicava, i amb contundència, que ho havia gaudit molt!

Involuntàriament els meus ull van tornar a baixar... fascinant. La meva mà es va moure sense que cap decisió hagués estat presa per part meva, però en John va agafar-me el canell gairebé al instant que es posà en moviment.

"Sherlock!" em va advertir, amb veu ofegada, aixecant el meu canell fins a l'alçada del pit i mantenint-lo allà entre nosaltres, com si no estigués segur de què fer-ne.

El vaig tornar a mirar. Ell havia girat el cap i mirava amunt cap al sostre, amb la cara enrogida. Tement una altra crisis d'identitat sexual que pogués fer que s'apartés de mi de nou, em vaig escórrer cap a ell, alliberant el meu canell i col·locant la mà al costat del seu rostre. La seva expressió es va tensar per un moment, llavors va sospirar i va recolzar el cap al meu palmell.

Vaig sentir una arítmia momentània, cosa rara, però no en vaig fer cas. Clarament en John necessitava alguna mena de consol i alleujament com si, tal i com jo havia assumit per les proves, ja fóssim una parella, sent indubtablement responsabilitat meva proporcionar-li.

Aplicant una pressió suau, vaig fer girar la seva cara cap a mi. Els seus ulls estaven plens de confusió; podia ser que dubtés del nostre pacte? Volia raonar amb ell i senyalar-li que havia estat ell qui havia estipulat les condicions del nostre acord i insistit en la 'no re negociació', però vaig recordar que la lògica no l'havia influenciat pas en les nostres anteriors converses.

La meva ment va córrer en busca de les ocasions en que havia respost favorablement a mi – la seva cara quan li vaig dir que ell em tractava com un ésser humà, o que aquell podria molt ben ser el meu únic petó, com m'havia defensat a l'oficina d'en Lestrade quan havia pensat que m'havien ferit. Vaig deduir que responia millor quan li demostrava necessitat emocionals, fet ridícul, ja que aquestes eren mínimes, però concordava amb la seva manera de ser tant entregada.

Armat amb aquesta deducció, vaig acariciar-li la cara suaument; permetent que el meu dit gros resseguís el seu pòmul en el que esperava fos de manera tendra. "Dóna'm una oportunitat, John," Vaig murmurejar, aguantant la seva mirada i obrint els meus ulls una mica. "Dóna'ns una oportunitat. Promet-ho no venir-te amb presses, sense pressió, podem prendre'ns-ho amb clama, res ha de canviar realment de les nostres vides, excepte..." vaig callar, mirant avall un instant.

"Excepte què?" va preguntar, posant-se de costat per quedar completament de cara l'un a l'altre ficant la seva mà sota la galta, la meva pròpia mà deixant la seva cara i caient a la catifa entre nosaltres.

De sobte vaig recordar que hauria d'estar en una situació inferior a la seva per reforçar la seva confiança, però no vaig saber com fer-ho estant ell estirat a terra. Vaig baixar la mà en la que havia estat recolzant la barbeta i vaig imitar la seva postura, així com a mínim els nostres caps estaven a la mateixa alçada, més que no pas mirant-lo des de dalt – allò hauria de servir, per ara.

"Excepte," vaig continuar, llençant un cop d'ull amunt cap a ell a traves de les pestanyes. "T'importaria no sortir amb altra gent?" Em vaig aturar, mirant avall de nou. "Ho odio quan quedes amb dones; Sempre tement que una d'elles resulti ser la que t'aparti de mi." Com que allò era, de fet, la veritable arrel i motivació de les meves accions, no va ser difícil fer sonar la meva veu ronca, trencant-se una mica i tot en les últimes paraules, el que era una prima extra.

Els seus ulls es van obrir per la sorpresa. "Vols dir que estàs gelós?"va preguntar, agafat per sorpresa.

Em vaig violentar una mica, ja que tant ridícula emoció era, evidentment, per mi una idea aberrant, però el seu significat s'hi acostava prou; vaig assentir, abaixant la mirada de nou.

Silenci. Vaig mirar-lo de reüll, m'estava mirant; incredulitat, afecte i un punt d'orgull tot en guerra en la seva expressió. Vaig sentir la seva mà cobrint la meva, entrellaçant els nostres dits, després aixecant la meva mà fins la seva galta de nou.

"No sé què m'està passant, Sherlock," va explicar. "Estic desorientat i no estic segur de què fer-ne de tots aquests sentiments." Es va aturar, els seus ulls buscant la meva cara, abans de deixar anar la meva mà i portar la seva fins fregar la meva galta, els seus dits aviat recorrent-me els cabells rere l'orella.

"Em costarà un temps arribar a un acord amb això," va continuar. "No estic massa segur de res en aquests moments." La seva mà de sobte parar d'acariciar-me i es va moure per bressolar la meva mandíbula. "Però et puc prometre que no hi haurà més dones en un futur pròxim."

Em vaig trobar somrient-li àmpliament i ell va riure per sota el nas, amb aparença una mica penedida.

"En aquest moment," va afegir. "No puc imaginar-me volent besar ningú més que tu." Acompanyant l'acció a la paraula, em va besar lleument abans de seure.

"Què et sembla un Xinès?" va preguntar, amb la clara necessitat de trencar amb la intensitat del dia. "Sembla que sempre pots reconèixer-ne un de bo examinant el terç inferior de la maneta de la porta."

* * *

La subseqüent setmana va ser interessant. En alguns aspectes, la nostra vida no va canviar en res – en John va ser inflexible en que la nostra relació restés completament privada de moment, així que el nostre comportament fora del pis era exactament com de costum.

Evidentment allò era irrellevant pel meu objectiu, encara que no podia evitar un lleuger sentiment de descontent per la situació. L'únic inconvenient era que en John seguia sent en aparença disponible, i per tant les dones se li podien acostar amb intencions romàntiques, però de totes maneres jo no tenia dubtes de la seva absoluta lleialtat i per tant no era capaç de discernir l'origen del meu malestar, fet que era irritant.

Les coses a casa, però, havien canviat significativament. Al principi jo estava insegur de quin nivell d'afecte necessitaria en John en el dia a dia. Intentant, com havia planejat, assumir un rol més submís inicialment, m'havia ofert diverses vegades per fer jo el te però ell semblava estar molt convençut que fer el te era part de la seva pròpia rutina que no volia canviar i ho havia refusat tant emfàticament que jo vaig deixar-ho córrer i em vaig dedicar a només comprar llet sempre que podia per a que ell pogués procedir sense dificultats.

Les nostres butaques havien sigut abandonades i ara eren plenes de llibres, notes de casos i el que quedava del raspall mecànic per la catifa de la senyora Hudson després d'un intent desafortunat de reconstrucció de l'escena d'un crim.

Normalment es podia trobar en John al sofà, assegut en un extrem amb una revista mèdica o de tant en tant el seu portàtil (si jo no l'estava usant) i cobert amb mi d'alguna manera, habitualment amb els meus peus sobre la seva falda tot jo estirat al llarg de la resta del sofà. Allò tenia el doble benefici d'estar en uns posició semblant a la que sempre estava i per tant hi estava còmode, i d'estar en una posició físicament inferior a la seva, seguint el meu pla.

De tant en tant, ell voldria que em mirés amb ell alguna tonteria a la televisió i per allò jo m'estiraria del revés. Ell semblava gaudir jugant amb el meu cabell en aquella situació, acaronant-me entre els cabells amb els seus dits i apartant-lo de la meva cara.

Potser això tenia algun valor terapèutic, ja que tenia entès que la gent que acaronava animals domèstics amb freqüència tendia a viure més. Em vaig preguntar si a en John li agradaria tenir una mascota, potser un buldog, però ho vaig descartar. En John segur que preferiria acaronar-me a mi que a un animal. Només hauria de mantenir-me disponible amb prou regularitat per a que en John acumulés algun benefici de salut.

El matí després del nostre primer petó va ser incòmode al principi, amb cap de nosaltres massa segur de com actuar. Vaig observar en John atentament mentre trastejava per la cuina, sense saber si apropar-me a ell o anar a seure. Ell no deixava de llençar-me mirades i jo li vaig tornar un petit somriure, que estava mancat potser de la seva habitual seguretat perquè de sobte va deixar el ganivet de la mantega, es va apropar i em va atraure cap a ell entre els seus braços.

Immediatament jo vaig ajupir-me una mica fins recolzar el maluc a la taula, per tal de reduir la meva alçada i ell em va abraçar, sense dir res, només embolcallant-me, amb un braç al voltant del meu cos i l'altre estirat amunt de manera que la seva mà estava al meu clatell. Jo vaig pujar els meus braços tantejant per emular la seva posició i ens vam estar així durant una minuts. Sabia que les torrades se li estaven refredant, però no vaig dir res – potser, quan estàs en una relació, les abraçades estaven per davant de les torrades?

* * *

Havia passat una setmana d'aquella matí quan vam ser cridats a l'escenari d'un doble crim força banal a Croydon. No hi havia res particularment interessant sobre el cas, però vaig notar al arribar l'atmosfera particularment freda entre l'Anderson i la Sergent Donovan. Una ullada a la camisa de l'Anderson, en conjunció amb el seu caminar tibat, i la tornada de la Sally al seu propi desodorant, indicaven que la dona de l'Anderson havia tornat i que la Sergent Donovan havia rebut l'ordre de retirar-se.

Acabava d'obrir la boca per fer una observació sobre l'Anderson havent passat la nit al sofà, quan en John em va cridar l'atenció i va negar amb el cap lleugerament. Era dubtós que hagués arribat a la mateixa conclusió que jo, però semblava tenir un sisè sentit per saber quan anava a dir quelcom incendiari. No estic segur de com s'ho fa, és interessant.

Vaig riure per sota el nas en senyal d'acceptació, només per ser distret per un esbufec a la meva dreta... la Sally em mirava bocabadada. "Què ha estat _això_?" va exclamar, aixecant la mà i assenyalant de dret a mi.

En John va mirar al voltant detingudament, però jo només vaig arronsar les espatlles cap a ell. "Què ha estat el què?" Li vaig preguntar impacient.

"Això!" va replicar, seguint apuntant-me de forma molesta. "Aquesta cosa que has fet amb la cara just fa un moment!" Va fer girar els ulls. "Ha realment somrigut en Sherlock Holmes? S'ha aturat el món? Déu Meu!" va exclamar, molt divertida pel seu propi sarcasme. "Que algú telefoni a Gatwick i els avisi dels porcs voladors!" se'n va anar trepitjant fort, rient amargament per ella mateixa. No és necessitava un detectiu consultor per veure que estava trista perquè l'havien deixada, encara que ho hagués fet un espècimen tant baix com l'Anderson.

En John tenia les celles arrufades, sempre preocupat per mi, però jo vaig fer que no amb el cap indicant-li que ho ignorés i ell em va seguir fins l'escena sense cap comentari. Els cossos havien estat abandonats en un racó d'un gran magatzem i jo em vaig avançar amb en Lestrade per examinar-los amb més detall.

Al cap d'un parell de minuts un so ofegat proper em va distreure. Vaig mirar al meu voltant per veure l'Anderson mirant fixament alguna cosa darrere meu, amb una estranya expressió al rostre, la barreja més peculiar d'enuig, nostàlgia i disgust.

Vaig mirar al meu darrere, però només vaig poder veure en John, que parlava amb la Sally. Vaig mirar de nou. De fet en John escoltava la Sally, i ella batia els seus ulls cap a ell mentre s'estava massa a prop seu, llençant una mirada cap a l'Anderson cada pocs segons.

Lògicament, estava clar que ella només intentava provocar la gelosia en l'amant que li havia donat carbasses, però s'estava molt a prop d'en John, massa, no n'hi havia dubte.

Vaig mirar cap en Lestrade; de segur que ell faria alguna cosa sobre aquella actitud tant poc professional? Ell no estava ni parant atenció, desconnectat parlant a un dels membres de l'equip forense.

En John havia plegat els seus braços ara i estava clarament incòmode. La Sally es va apropar encara més. De reüll, vaig veure l'Alderson agafar i marxar i la Sally va posar la seva mà en el pit d'en John, just sobre el seu cor.

Em vaig plantar davant seu abans del següent batec, traient la seva mà pel canell i deixant-la anar amb disgust. "T'importa?" li vaig grunyir. "Tenint en compte on han estat les teves mans," vaig dir assenyalant amb el cap a l'Anderson, qui s'havia girat amb el rebombori. "T'agrairia que les mantinguessis allunyades del meu..." em vaig aturar, el meu normalment infalible cervell fallant-me per una vegada.

"Del teu què?" va dir amb menyspreu, clarament agitada per la meva sobtada aparició. "La teva petita mascota? El teu soldat domèstic? El teu _gos_?"

Crec que vaig fins i tot grunyir. "És _meu_!" vaig dir-li bruscament i, pel que semblava quan vaig aixecar el cap, també a la resta de presents a l'edifici, ja que tots em miraven amb la boca oberta.

Em vaig girar a poc a poc per encarar en John, qui estava dempeus rere meu, encara amb els braços creuats. Em mirava de forma assassina.

Mala senyal.

* * *

**Grissina: **_He agafat la grip, la dona que te cura de la meva avia també així que m'ha tocat fer de cangur (fet que impossibilita poder-se concentrar en res durant més de cinc minuts) i, com que les desgràcies venen sempre de tres en tres, estic en aquells dies del més**.** Més val tard que mai diuen, així que espero poder agafar el ritme de nou, aviat. Gràcies per seguir llegint. _


	10. BARALLA

**EL CAMÍ MENYS FRESSAT**

Traducció de **"****The Road Less Traveled**" de**Verity** (fanfiction punt net /u/2494960/)

10. Baralla

_**JOHN**__**P.O.V.**_

El viatge en taxi cap a casa des de l'escena del crim va ser fet en silenci absolut.

Jo treia fum per les orelles silenciosament i en Sherlock havia adoptat l'actitud esquerpa que agafen les criatures quan han fet alguna malifeta però tot i així se'n ressenten profundament quan se'ls hi diu.

Per la banda positiva, com a mínim ningú havia arribat a la conclusió que a mi em semblava, en el meu propi entendre, tant enlluernadorament obvia.

Just després que en Sherlock hagués deixat anar la seva bomba, la Sally havia començat a udolar de riure.

"Sorpresa, sorpresa," va riure satisfeta, a ple pulmó. "El psicòpata no vol compartir les seves joguines!" Ella es va apartar, un moviment assenyat perquè en Sherlock semblava pensar que l'escena del crim milloraria enormement amb l'addició d'un tercer cos.

"No pots _tenir en propietat_ una persona, freak!" el va renyar. "Només perquè ell et segueixi a tot arreu, no el fa propietat teva!" Es va girar cap a mi. "Et vaig avisar, John," va senyalar. "Et vaig avisar que te'n mantinguessis allunyat i ara mira com et tracta!" va negar amb el cap. "No se com l'aguantes!"

"Jo tampoc," va ser la meva adusta resposta, mig alleujat i mig indignat per la seva assumpció de que jo era una mena de patètic pelut que es deixa trepitjar per tothom, però encara furiós amb en Sherlock. El seu cap es va girar de cop cap a mi fent aquella cosa amb els ulls que fa quan vol alguna cosa, o quan ha fet explotar el microones de nou; de veritat pensava que no m'havia adonat d'allò a hores d'ara?

El vaig mirar durament. "T'esperaré a fora," li vaig dir, abans de girar sobre els meus talons i marxar d'una revolada, rebent força copets a l'espatlla en senyal de suport abans d'arribar a fora – clarament tothom havia acceptat l'assumpció de la Sally i pensava que era un tòtil per aguantar en Sherlock, però havia de suposar que era millor que no pas que sabessin la veritat...

* * *

Vaig deixar en Sherlock pagant pel taxi i vaig marxar cap a l'interior del pis, amb la intenció de treure la seva merda de la meva butaca en senyal de protesta. Desafortunadament, havia oblidat la recent afegida cobra morta al experiment que estava tenint lloc sota la meva butaca en aquells moments, i decididament no volia remenar allò. Em vaig dirigir a la tetera disgustat.

Era conscient d'en Sherlock a l'aguait des de la porta rere meu, i em vaig agafar fortament al marbre durant un parell de minuts, deixant que la ira s'acumulés dins meu abans de girar-me.

"A què, dimonis," vaig dir empenyent amb el dit al seu pit, "creus," el vaig empènyer de nou, "que jugues?" Una empenta més forta aquest cop i ell es va enretirar una mica enrere, mirant-me espantat.

"No havíem quedat," vaig demandar, encara avançant cap a ell, "en mantenir això..." vaig senyalar-nos amb la mà, "el que sigui que tenim, en _privat_?" Ell només em va mirar.

Vaig remenar el dit cap a ell. "No m'obris els ulls així a mi, Sherlock Holmes!" vaig exclamar, una part del meu cervell conscient que estava fent una gran imitació de ma mare.

"És que potser," vaig continuar, "asseguts en aquest mateix sofà," vaig senyalar, "només fa una setmana," Déu meu, feia només una setmana? "no vam discutir precisament aquest tema?"

Un assentiment reluctant, el cap avall, barbeta enfora.

"Com jo ho recordo," estava agafant el ritme, "Vaig deixar clar que aquest era un pas molt gran per als dos i que sens dubte hauríem de mantenir-ho entre nosaltres en un futur immediat, fins que _els dos_ en sentíssim més còmodes." Vaig fer una pausa, mirant-lo enfadat.

Era una bona mirada irada perduda, ja que ell ni em mirava.

"En aquell moment, no vas dir, i cito, '_Per mi està bé, John__. No tinc preferències per una cosa o altra'_?"

Semblava fascinat per la catifa. En qualsevol moment es posaria els dits a les orelles.

"Sherlock?" vaig insistir, i ell va arronsar les espatlles, encara mantenint el cap avall enfurrunyat.

Vaig sospirar i vaig abaixar el to de veu una mica, "Així que perquè no m'expliques què ha anat malament avui, Sherlock?" li vaig demanar. "Què t'ha fet decidir tant de sobte que avui era el dia perfecte per fer-me sortir de l'armari davant mitja Scotland Yard?"

Ell va murmurar alguna cosa en veu baixa. Com hi ha mon, ja duia les mans a les butxaques i jo ja mig esperava que comencés a ratllar amb la punta del peu a terra.

"Sherlock!" vaig dir-li gairebé a crits.

Quan va aixecar la mirada, els seus ulls eren abrusadors, el nen enfurrunyat de sobte ja no hi era. "Ella t'ha tocat, John!" va exclamar, assenyalant el meu pit. "tenia la seva ma just sobre el teu cor."

No m'ho podia creure. "M'estàs dient que has traït la meva confiança perquè estaves gelós de la sergent Donovan i jo?" vaig demana incrèdul. "T'has tornat boig?"

"Jo no estava _gelós_," va proclamar en to disgustat. "Jo només," va dubtar. "No m'ha agradat," va afegir en veu més baixa. Es mirava el meu pit ara, com si hi pogués veure l'empremta de la mà de la Sally. "T'hauries de treure aquest jersei," va dir de sobte.

"Què?" vaig preguntar-li, estupefacte per la seva ordre aparentment aleatòria.

"Treu-te el jersei!" va repetir, movent-se cap a mi. "No hi ha manera de saber on han estat les mans de la Sally, aquest jersei s'ha de rentar, com a mínim." M'estava acorralant, les seves mans esteses.

"Què vols dir 'com a mínim'?" Vaig protestar; aquell era un dels meus jerseis preferits! "Què fas?" vaig demanar. "Aparta't!"

Les seves mans eren a la meva cintura, agafant la part baixa del jersei i intentant tibar amunt.

"Pot ser més segur cremar-lo," va dir, com si fos la cosa més normal del món.

Jo intentava colpejar les seves mans per apartar-les, però ell era molt persistent. Allò era ridícul! Estàvem pràcticament lluitant ja, amb ell intentant tibar el meu jersei amunt i jo empenyent-lo avall, els dos igualment decidits. Bé, jo estava decidit, el estava sent simplement ridícul!

Vam forcejar per l'habitació fins que em va tenir contra la paret, llavors es va aturar sobtadament. La meva roba havia acabat força desordenada durant el transcurs de la nostra 'discussió', amb tant la camisa com el jersei arrombollats en algun punt entre les meves costelles. Els seus dits estaven ara a la meva cintura nua i els va flexionar gentilment, allisant-los damunt la meva pell, amb els polzes dibuixant un patró circular. La meva respiració s'aturà per uns instants.

Des de d'aquell petó al·lucinant una setmana enrere, no havíem portat la nostra relació física més enllà ni, de fet, tant enllà de nou. El nostre comportament havia canviat significativament, però era un canvi tant brusc per als dos que necessitàvem acostumar-nos-hi gradualment. Hi havia hagut moltes abraçades, carícies i petons castos, però allò era tot, la roba havia romàs al seu lloc fins ara.

En Sherlock estava mirant avall cap a les seves mans, que definitivament ara acaronaven la pell del meu abdomen i l'esquena. La seva mirada es va moure cap al meu rostre i els seus ulls estaven negres, les pupil·les enormes. Jo me'l vaig mirar, imaginant que els meus ulls devien estar igual. Com era possible? M'estava tocant només el que fins ara pensava era una zona 'mitja', no particularment sensible o remarcable en cap sentit. Diantre, ni tant sols tenia pessigolles! I tot i així, amb només les seves mans acaronant-me la pell, podia sentir la calor arremolinant-se al sota ventre i el desig de més tornant-se més fort, encara que no estava encara ni de bon tros preparat per el que 'més' segurament comportaria. Els seus ulls ballaren cap a la meva boca i estava clar el que venia...

De sobte vaig recordar que estava enfadat amb ell. Estava intentant distreure'm? Vaig posar les mans al seu pit i el vaig apartar i va trontollar enrere, mirant-me completament estordit i desconcertat. Bé, llavors potser no havia estat un estratagema planejat, però tot i així... Em vaig re col·locar la roba i em vaig apartar de la paret.

"Estic enfadat amb tu, Sherlock," Li vaig dir, en la veu més clamada que vaig poder. "El que has fet avui ha sigut injust i poc raonable." Em vaig girar. "Me'n vaig a l'habitació una estona; Parlaré amb tu més tard."

Vaig veure el meu portàtil, que ja gairebé no utilitzava mai, sobre el braç del sofà i em vaig aturar per agafar-lo. "I m'enduc el _meu_ portàtil!" Vaig anunciar de camí a la porta, fet que inevitablement va afegir un toc de 'entoma aquesta!' al que fins llavora havia estat una sortida digne, però què s'hi farà?

* * *

A la meva habitació, vaig seure al llit i sense ganes vaig encendre el portàtil. Vaig passar deu minuts mirant-me el meu blog, però què podia escriure de fet?

'Petonejada amb el meu company de pis sota coacció; ha anat sorprenentment bé'?

'Estic ficat en una relació gai, tot i que només de pensar en tenir sexe amb un altre home se'm posen els pèls de punta'? Vaig fer una rialla per aquella.

Al final vaig apagar el portàtil de nou i em vaig estirar al llit, pensant en la setmana anterior.

Besar en Sherlock havia posat la meva vida cap per vall. Si hagués sabut per endavant que allò passaria, ho hauria fet igualment? Després de la seva actuació d'avui em sentia temptat de dir que 'No,' però sent honest (i si no pots ser honest dins el teu cap, ja pots deixar de parlar amb tu mateix), aquella setmana havia sigut increïble.

Encara que havia sortit amb moltes dones al llarg dels anys, mai havia viscut amb cap d'elles, i per tant la part de la 'felicitat domestica' va ser un extra no anticipat. Vaig trobar que m'encantava tant sols seure amb en Sherlock al sofà, especialment veient la televisió, quan ell s'estirava amb el cap a la meva falda i per tant podia acaronar-li els cabells. Era com un gat buscant carantoines; si la mà parava de moure's, potser per un moment interessant del programa, ell empentaria contra ella fins que el servei normal es restablís; No crec ni que fos conscient de que ho feia.

Vaig somriure per mi mateix. En Sherlock era realment sorprenent tàctil amb mi, considerant l'extrem allunyament amb qualsevol altre. Normalment ell no iniciava res, semblava preferir que jo portés la iniciativa, però tenia un somrís en concret, lleument incert, un xic vacil·lant, que havia fet la seva primera aparició l'endemà al matí d'aquell bes increïble. Havia estat rondant per la cuina, observant-me, després mirant enllà, visiblement insegur de què fer o com actuar, quan aquell somriure nerviós va aparèixer per primer cop. Des de llavors, penso en ell com el seu somriure de 'Em pots abraçar?', ja que pel mateix preu podria haver dut uns senyal de neó aquell matí.

De fet, abraçar-lo era una altra cosa que hauria d'afegir a la meva llista 'Top Five' d'activitats. Ell sempre s'arraulia contra el meu coll i s'agafava a mi amb força, i sempre semblava tenir la necessitat d'asseure's, o com a mínim de posar-se sobre alguna cosa, fet que trobava una mica estrany, però que acceptava com una més de les seves rareses. Torrades fredes era un preu molt baix a pagar.

Una ullada ràpida al meu rellotge em va fer veure que ja portava allà una hora. M'estava començant a calmar una mica, al cap de vall la patinada no semblava haver-nos deixat exposats i suposo que podia entendre'l sent possessiu com era i tenint en compte quan nou era tot això per ell. Encara estava a les etapes més primerenques d'aprenentatge de com funcionen les relacions.

Aixecant-me del llit, vaig obrir la porta de l'habitació i vaig fer via escales avall.

Feia força calor a la sala, i esperava que en Sherlock no hagués estat fent servir el forn de nou; m'havia costat més d'una hora de netejar la última vegada. Estava dret al costat de la finestra, però es va girar cap a mi quan vaig entrar, semblava una mica avergonyit.

"Ei," vaig dir, incòmode. Ell va somriure àmpliament, clarament esperant haver estat perdonat.

"Què has estat fent?" Li vaig preguntar. "Fa calor aquí dins!"

"Oh, només un petit experiment," em va explicar. Hi havia alguna cosa que no encaixava en la seva resposta, però no vaig ser capaç de veure què. "Tens raó, però, s'hi està calentó aquí. Em sembla que em trauré la jaqueta." I ho va fer, també descordant-se els primers botons de la camisa – portava la de seda morada i de sobte em va colpejar com de bé li quedava, amb la seva pell pàl·lida i el cabell fosc.

En què estava pensant? Mai abans m'havia fixa't en el que un altre home duia posat. Aviat em llegiria el _Cosmo_!

Vaig decidir que una cervesa fresca era un refresc adequadament masculí i em vaig dirigir a la nevera, traient-me el, de sobte, massa càlid jersei mentre caminava. Desafortunadament no hi havia cervesa, la nevera estava plena fins dalt de llet, a més de les diverses parts de cos habituals (em preguntava vanament quan tenir parts del cos a la nevera havia passat a ser _normal_?)

Des del moment en que havia aconseguit persuadir en Sherlock que fer el te era una activitat en la que per res del món ell s'hauria de tornar a involucrar, ell havia començat a portar llet gairebé cada vegada que sortia, entregant-me els brics com si fossin trofeus amb els que tornava de la batalla. Entre allò i la seva fixació per besar-me a les escales (l'únic lloc on ell iniciava mai res), podria jurar que l'home s'estava tornant encara més estrany per moments.

Posant-me un got d'aigua en comptes, vaig tornar cap a la sala, deixant el meu jersei al braç del sofà, quan vaig notar una expressió de molt pagat de si mateix passar per la cara d'en Sherlock.

"Què?" vaig demanar – era evident que en portava alguna de cap.

"Què?" va replicar amablement, de forma poc convincent, afegiria jo.

Vaig mirar arreu, nerviós, no volent-me trobar de sobte dempeus sobre terreny pantanós. Els ulls d'en Sherlock van guaitar cap el sofà i ell va semblar incapaç d'aguantar-se una petita rialleta. Vaig seguir la seva mirada i em vaig adonar que estava mirant... el meu jersei!

Vaig mirar cap a la cuina de nou. El forn no estava encès, no hi havia cap nou experiment en marxa a la vista. Amb l'alba de la consciència em vaig girar per observar el termòstat, que estava posat molt més alt de lo normal.

"Sherlock!" Vaig exclamar, caminant fins allà per abaixar la temperatura a nivells 'humans' en comptes del nivell de 'carn a la brasa' al que ell l'havia canviat. Vaig mirar enrere cap a ell i només es va encongir d'espatlles, somrient àmpliament per sota el nas.

"He recordat l'_Aesop_, John!" va explicar. Jo devia fer cara de no entendre res, perquè va continuar. "Quan era un nen, tenia el llibre de les faules d'_Aesop_." Va somriure en record. "El Vent del Nord i el Sol van fer una competició per decidir quin dels dos era el més fort, a veure quin dels dos podia treure-li la capa a un home."

Començava a veure per on anava.

"Per més que el Vent del Nord va bufar," va continuar, "l'home només s'agafava més i més fort a la seva capa."

Vaig recordar la meva adusta determinació d'aguantar el meu jersei quan ell intentava treure-me'l.

"Però llavors el Sol va brillar, l'home va passar tanta calor que es va acabar traient la capa."

No vaig dir res, i ell va començar a preocupar-se. "No t'hauràs enfadat de nou, oi?" va preguntar ansiós. "Et pots quedar el jersei si realment vols …"

Vaig negar lentament amb el cap. "A la merda el jersei," li vaig dir. "Vine aquí, home ridícul!"

Va creuar l'habitació d'un salt, asseient-se ràpidament al braç del sofà i, (no em va passar per alt que amb el mateix moviment havia llençat el jersei a terra) després, atraient-me entre els seus braços.

Mitja hora més tard ens miràvem algun concurs ronyós llençant-nos crispetes l'un a l'altre.

* * *

**Grissina: **_"Vine aquí, home ridícul" M'encanta!_

_Sé que està molt suat ja, però, de veritat, els reviews sempre m'alegren el dia._


	11. RECONCILIARSE ENROTLLARSE

**EL CAMÍ MENYS FRESSAT**

Traducció de **"****The Road Less Traveled**" de**Verity** (fanfiction punt net /u/2494960/)

11. Reconciliar-se Enrotllar-se

_**SHERLOCK P.O.V.**_

Mentre treballava en un experiment tard aquella nit, em vaig sentir alleujat que la nostra baralla ja hagués passat. Els meus estudis indicaven que la primera baralla era un pas crucial en cap relació i era esperançador haver-nos-el tret de sobre tant aviat, ja que no es mencionava que posteriors desacords fossin rellevants.

En realitat tot havia acabat de la millor manera possible, tot i que no m'havia agradat que en John estigués tant enfadat amb mi, – no era com si ell hagués estat gaudint de les atencions de la sergent Donovan, o hagués volgut res amb ella, al cap de vall.

Tot i així m'havia vist forçat a acceptar el seu punt respecte les meves accions. L'acord de mantenir la nostra relació en secret, per ara, havia estat acceptat i podia veure que per a en John era important, així que hauria de refrenar-me de futures explosions per l'estil.

Vaig considerar com seria millor portar la situació, evidentment que en John fos toquetejat d'aquella manera per una col·lecció de dones o homes en públic no era acceptable. Potser seria més efectiu mantenir-lo a prop meu – amb la meva capacitat d'observació tan afinada, segur que podria anticipar qualsevol apropament imminent i per tant evitar els admiradors potencials. Vaig decidir no deixar en John desatès de cara al futur.

El meu experiment estava ben encarrilat i requeria de poca més atenció de moment, així que em vaig dedicar a repassar els esdeveniments d'aquell vespre, els qual havien fet un gir considerable cap al tard...

* * *

Després que les crispetes s'haguessin acabat, ens havíem assegut de costat al sofà per veure un programa de detectius extremament previsible (si es que se'ls pot dir detectius) i vaig notar que en John em mirava cada vegada amb més freqüència.

La seva atenció semblava baixar cap a la zona del coll, per algun motiu.

"Tinc alguna crispeta?" Li vaig preguntar, desfent un tercer botó per poder comprovar si alguna se m'havia colat dins la camisa.

"Hmm?" va fer ell, de forma distreta.

Jo el vaig estudiar més detingudament. Pupiles dilatades, més del que un esperaria inclús estant en penombra, respiració superficial, ritme cardíac un xic elevat; semblava que en John s'estava excitant.

Vaig mirar-me la televisió, però els actors de la serie eren la majoria de mitjana edat i sense cap atractiu concret, per tant no creia que aquella fos la causa.

També, tot i que estava encarat cap a la televisió, en realitat m'havia estat observant durant els darrers 35 minuts, només parant atenció a la pantalla si jo em movia o mirava al voltant. Allò era interessant.

Tot i que certament en John s'havia excitat pel nostre petó la setmana anterior, des de llavors no havia observat signes similars en ell, exceptuant la nostra petita lluita aquella tarda.

Jo, de fet, m'havia estat preocupant per si ell no es sentia mai atret per mi físicament, més que com a resultat d'estimulació directe. Evidentment, allò no era important per mi en si mateix, sempre que les seves necessitats fossin cobertes completament, però podia fer-lo més susceptible a les temptacions d'alguna altra banda.

Tanmateix, la seva preocupació en aquell moment semblava indicar que els seus sentiments estaven canviat. Amb la conclusió preliminar decidida, era el moment de provar la meva hipòtesis… Vaig començar a desfer la resta de botons.

"Què… què fas?" va quequejar en John, clarament desconcertat; Tot i que jo havia notat que el seu ritme cardíac i respiratori havien incrementat encara més.

"Buscar crispetes," vaig explicar, mentint descaradament. Ja estava gairebé a l'últim botó, deixant la camisa per dins els meus pantalons negres, però completament oberta per davant. "Crec que me n'han caigut dins la camisa." Vaig aturar-me, mirant-me'l atentament.

Els seus ulls estaven enganxats a la línea de pell visible al llarg de la part frontal del meu cos i les seves mans es movien nerviosament. La meva teoria semblava cada cop més acurada.

"Em pots ajudar?" Li vaig demanar, asseient-me recte i girant-me una mica cap a ell. "No m'arribo al darrere..."

Els seus ull van clavar-se en els meu, adonant-se que jo era plenament conscient de la direcció dels seus pensaments.

Interessant ment, trobava molt difícil predir que faria ell. Semblava dividit entre el que sentia que havia de fer, que era riure i apartar-se, i el que semblava voler fer, que era tocar-me. Probablement estava també preocupat per on ens podia portar tot allò si em tocava, ja que clarament no estava preparat per un encontre sexual complert.

A poc a poc, va estirar la seva mà dreta, i la va posar dins la meva camisa, posant-la damunt la pell nua sobre el meu cor. Hem vaig adonar que hauria d'haver vist a venir seu moviment. Potser vacil·lava, i potser es sentia una mica insegur, però a en John no li faltava coratge.

L'habitació estava encara calenta pel meu anterior experiment de treure-li el jersei, però tot i així la seva mà semblava increïblement càlida en contacte amb el meu pit. Inclinant-se lleugerament cap a mi, va girar el seu cos per quedar de cara a mi, llavors la seva mà lliscar amunt cap al meu coll, portant la seva mà esquerre a l'altra banda. Els seus dits van jugar uns instants amb el cabell del clatell, donant-me una petita estrebada amb ells, que segurament m'hauria d'haver fer mal però estranyament no ho va fer, llavors es va moure avall, fins que els seus polzes recorregueren les meves clavícules. Gradualment les seves mans es van moure fins al meu pit, la pressió alleugin-se quan les seves palmes passaren per sobre els meus mugrons.

Vaig saltar – aquella sensació era d'allò més peculiar. De sobte se'm va acudir que les necessitats d'en John no estaven sent ateses; vaig arribar als seus botons, i les seves mans em van picar les meves immediatament, mantenint-les atrapades sobre el seu pit. Em va mirar amb els ulls plens de dubtes, clarament preocupat per fins a on volia arribar amb tot allò.

"Només les camises, John." Vaig intentar tranquil·litzar-lo. "Només les camises, t'ho prometo." Vaig somriure-li. "No vull fer-te sentir incòmode."

Ell va respirar fons. "Està bé," va dir, deixant anar les meves mans i abaixant les seves de moment.

Vaig treballar ràpid amb els seus botons, traient-li la camisa de dins els pantalons mentre ho feia, però no li vaig acabar de treure del tot encara, per no espantar-lo.

El vaig mirar detingudament. Normalment jo només començava petons a les escales, quan ell estava un graó per sobre meu, però sentia una forta necessitat de besar-lo ara, segurament perquè el meu subconscient havia calculat que aquell era el següent pas a prendre. Em vaig inclinar endavant tantejant el terreny, i ell em va trobar a mig camí.

El petó va ser dolç al principi, com molts altres petons que havíem compartit durant la setmana, però aviat es va anar tornant més feroç. Vaig notar les mans d'en John arribar a les meves espatlles i després empènyer la camisa avall per treure-me-la, abans de deixar lliscar les mans de nou fins al meu pit mentre jo em treia les mànigues i llençava la peça al terra. Tant aviat com els meus braços van ser lliures vaig portar ambdues mans al seu cap, agafant-lo fermament, mentre ell estenia els dits àmpliament per sobre les costelles a banda i banda del meu pit. Estava pensant en què fer després quan ell va començar a fregar els polzes sobre els meus mugrons i el meu cervell es va expandir de cop. Segons després em vaig adonar que ja no estava besant en John, de fet estava agafant les seves espatlles per no caure, i la meva respiració s'havia tronat inexplicablement pesada.

En John va riure per sota el nas. "Això t'ha agradat, eh?" em va demanar. Jo només vaig obrir la boca. "Anem a veure què més t'agrada," va dir, i em va empènyer enrere fins tenir-me estirat al sofà, d'esquena.

Ell es va treure la seva pròpia camisa abans d'encamellar-se damunt meu, un genoll a banda i banda dels meus malucs, llavors es va aturar, inclinant-se lleugerament endavant i aguantant-se en una mà. Va pujar la seva mà i va apartar els cabells del meu rostre, en un gest curiosament tendre que em va fer sentir una sensació desconeguda al coll, com si em costés empassar, tot i que vaig ser incapaç de relacionar causa i efecte, fet que era estrany.

"Estàs bé?" em va preguntar, suaument. Jo només vaig assentir, ja que la meva veu semblava no funcionar correctament – potser algun tros de crispeta m'havia fet un tap d'alguna mena abans?

Ell va baixar el seu cap a poc a poc i em va besar de nou, però aviat els seus llavis van arrossegar-se allunyant-se de la meva boca i van començar a moure's coll avall. Vaig apujar els meus braços per acaronar la seva esquena càlida, mentre ell començava a besar-me pit avall, i tenia que admetre que la sensació era extraordinàriament agradable, fins que va tancar la boca al voltant del meu mugró esquerre i va xuclar.

Una vegada havia rebut una descarrega elèctrica important, i allò va provocar una sensació estranyament similar, tot i que aquest cop no associada a dolor. La meva esquena es va arquejar involuntàriament i crec que vaig cridar, tot i que no tinc ni idea de què devia dir. Em va deixar anar i jo em vaig estirar de nou al sofà, amb dificultats per recuperar l'alè. Allò era de lo més peculiar; Estava força segur de no haver llegit mai res sobre cap connexió entre els mugrons i el cervell, i tot i així semblava que la estimulació directa d'un causava alguna mena de curtcircuit en l'altre – segur que hi havia algun estudi fet sobre aquell fenomen?

En John em mirava i somreia, una mica satisfet d'ell mateix, però més que res afectuosament. "Bé, crec que podem haver torbat un parell de 'punts calents'," va recalcar. Encara que aprovava la seva anotació d'informació rellevant, em sentia en desavantatge.

Preguntant-me si ell era igual de sensible, vaig aixecar el cap i vaig procurar esbrinar-ho.

Vam passar gairebé una hora estirats junts al sofà, besant-nos i acariciant-nos, i vaig trobar l'experiència extremadament informativa. El cos d'en John era molt diferent del meu, essent molt més compacte i sòlid. Els seus muscles estaven ben desenvolupats i tenia un borrissol clar al pit que jo trobava molt atractiu – segurament perquè jo no en tenia, i per tant m'era interessant.

Vaig anar apuntant-me totes les seves reaccions per poder ser un bon company en el futur, i ell semblava estar fent el mateix, m'encoratjava que ell anticipés l'avenç de la nostra relació. Els mugrons d'en John també responien molt bé, tot i que no arribaven al grau extrem dels meus; potser jo em des sensibilitzaria amb el temps, el que seria d'ajuda ja que era molt inconvenient tenir el cervell inutilitzat d'aquella manera tant fàcilment.

Ell gaudia força també de l'atenció a la base del coll, just sobre les clavícules, i jo m'estava concentrant en aquella àrea quan va gemegar, sorprenentment alt. Havíem estat estirats l'un al costat de l'altre en aquell moment, però llavors em va fer rodar d'esquenes i, per primera vegada, es va tombar completament damunt meu, de manera que la seva pell tocava la meva, de la panxa al pit. Amb prou feines havia tingut temps de registrar aquella nova sensació que ell va abaixar el cap i em va besar profundament, aguantant el meu cap al lloc amb les seves mans i xuclant la meva llengua dins la seva boca.

El meu cervell estava en perill de sobre carregar-se de nou, i vaig començar a preocupar-me per les conseqüències a llarg termini de tota aquella consciència extrema, però el pèl del pit del John contra el meu pit em va distreure… També podia notar el camí de borrissol més avall al ventre. Lògicament allò no m'hauria d'intrigar massa ja que jo tenia un patró similar, però em vaig trobar estranyament fascinat per ell, potser perquè es dirigia en direcció on segurament la nostra relació progressaria, quan en John estigués preparat.

Vaig pujar els braços fins les seves espatlles i vaig acaronar la seva esquena avall, raspant suaument les ungles al llarg de la seva columna, fet que va provocar un nou i profund gemec dins el seu pit, tot i que aquest cop no va deixar anar la meva boca. Les mans van seguir el seu camí, fins que em vaig trobar que estava subjectant els seus malucs i empenyent-lo cap a mi, cosa que no havia previst fer… clarament el meu cervell estava més sèriament afectat per aquesta experiència del que jo pensava.

En John va aixecar el cap sobtadament i va apartar el seu tors de mi una mica, aguantant-se amb els colzes, tot i que aquella posició tenia l'efecte addicional de prémer els seus malucs avall encara més, i per tant ens vam fregar-nos un cop més. Ell va gemir i va baixar el seu front fina al meu, clarament intentant recuperar l'alè i el control del seu cos.

Vaig deixar anar els seus malucs i vaig començar a acaronar la seva esquena amunt i avall per calmar-lo – no volia que en John s'alarmés i es fes enrere en el nostre acord, era molt important que les coses tiressin endavant només al ritme per al que ell estigues preparat. Estranyament, jo ja no sentia cap vacil·lació tampoc, tot i la novetat de tot plegat. Quan fos que en John volgués tirar endavant, jo estaria molt disposat a complaure'l.

Semblava estar calmant-se una mica, la seva respiració ventada a la meva cara de forma més regular i, després d'un altre minut, em va besar suaument i llavors va rodar al meu costat. "Segona base," va riure. "Em sento com un adolescent de nou!"

Me'l vaig mirar inquisidora ment però ell només va fer que no amb el cap. "Informació no rellevant," va explicar, llavors es va posar de costat. Jo vaig fer el mateix i ell va aixecar la seva mà fins la meva cara, acaronant-me els cabells com feia sovint. "Estàs bé?" em va preguntar dolçament.

Vaig assentir, tot i que sentia que d'alguna manera l'elecció de les seves paraules era inadequada. "I tu?" li vaig preguntar en resposta i ell va somriure.

"Estic bé," va dir. "Tot i que aquest és el meu límit per ara." Semblava indecís. "Espero que ho entenguis?" va afegir. "Aquest és un gran canvi per a mi. El meu cos pot estar dient una cosa, però el meu cervell en diu una altra."

Considerant la situació referent als meus mugrons, no em vaig sentir amb autoritat per criticar la seva activitat cerebral durant aquest tipus d'experiències, per tant vaig somriure tant tranquil·litzadora ment com vaig poder. "Està bé, Jonh," Li vaig dir. "_Tot_ està bé."

Aviat ell se n'havia anat al llit, deixant-me treballar, ja que jo no em sentia gens fatigat.

* * *

Espolsant el cap una mica, em vaig centrar en el projecte que tenia entre mans un cop més. Devia haver estat pensant més temps del que pensava, ja que l'experiment ja s'havia completat i ja podia escriure'n els resultats de com s'estenien diversos àcids sobre la llana. Era una experiment molt important, que necessitava ser completat urgentment, així que segur que en John ho entendria.

De totes maneres li compraria un jersei nou.


	12. ACCEPTACIÓ

**EL CAMÍ MENYS FRESSAT**

Traducció de **"****The Road Less Traveled**" de**Verity** (fanfiction punt net /u/2494960/)

12. Acceptació

_**JOHN P.O.V.**_

Em vaig despertar d'un somni recurrent que tenia cada cop més sovint sobre ser empassat per un pop.

En el més des de la nostra sessió èpica de 'muntar-nos-ho al sofà com adolescents', les coses havien canviat. Havien canviat molt. Vaig pensar en aquella nit, que sobresortia com una fita, per ser la primera vegada que em vaig sentir sexualment atret per en Sherlock sense que primer em toqués.

Hi havia agut alguna cosa en ell, mentre seia al sofà amb els dos primers botons descordats i la llum del televisor fent pampallugues sobre les seves faccions, fent sobresaltar els seus pòmuls i les fondalades a la base del seu coll. M'havia trobat virtualment incapaç d'apartar la mirada i gradualment em vaig veure sobrepassat per la urgència de tocar-lo, de recórrer-lo amb les mans, i després amb els llavis, sobre aquelles clavícules, i més.

Per descomptat en Sherlock, sent en Sherlock, semblava saber exactament què m'estava pel cap, com havia demostrat amb el seu lent strip-tease… no obstant, no em podia queixar.

Em vaig girar, amb dificultat. Havia passat una setmana d'allò, una setmana més plena de: petons, ficades de mà, i en general muntar-nos-ho, del que havia experimentat des de l'època universitària; que en Sherlock havia expressat preocupació pels meus malsons per primer cop, volent saber la seva freqüència (com a mínim un a la setmana), si tenia problemes per adormir-me de nou (els tenia), i si hi havia res que m'ajudés a mantenir-los a ratlla (res que hagués trobat fins ara).

Vaig contestar les seves preguntes, però ell no es va explicar, distraient-me amb un apassionat petó contra la nevera (semblava haver superat la seva fixació per les escales, gràcies al cel). Un apart de la meva ment estava preocupada perquè sacsejar la nevera no era gaire bona idea, ja que podia acabar en un grapat de raïm amb ulls opcionals, però mentre ell xuclava el meu coll, mantenint-se per sota el coll de la camisa anant amb compte des de la baralla de 'guarda el secret', em vaig trobar que no m'importava massa.

Si m'hagués parat a pensar en les seves preguntes amb més calma, potser hauria estat menys sorprès aquella nit quan vaig entrar a la meva habitació i me'l vaig trobar estirat al meu llit amb el seu pijama i la seva bata blava de seda, els seus peus nus lluint obscenament despullats penjant al final de la vànova.

Em vaig congelar a la porta. "Sherlock?" Vaig qüestionar-lo, vacil·lant, preguntant-me per un moment si es que havia entrat a l'habitació equivocada. Vaig mirar al meu voltant – no, aquella era definitivament la meva habitació i el meu llit, amb el meu… el-que-fos que ell fos, allà estirat.

Ell va mirar amunt. "Ah, John," va observar, com si ens estiguéssim trobant en una cafeteria a alguna banda i jo fes uns minuts tard. "A punt per ficar-te al llit?"

"Sherlock, què…" la meva veu es va apagar per la incertesa.

"Se m'ha ocorregut, John," va explicar, "que com e xicot teu," jo vaig inhalar de sobte, però ell va continuar, "és responsabilitat meva assegurar la teva felicitat i seguretat." Es va aturar, contemplant-me fixament. "El fet que encara pateixis malsons sobre la guerra em preocupa," va afegir. "I m'agradaria ajudar-te, si puc." Va donar uns copets al llit al seu costat com invitació, com si fos apropiat que ell m'invités a mi a ficar-me al meu propi llit.

"Xicot?" Vaig repetir, fen esforços per passar més enllà d'aquell punt de la seva frase.

Ell semblava perplex. "Preferiries _parella_?" va preguntar educadament. "_Amant _sembla una mica prematur, però no hi sóc contrari si tu …"

"No, no," El vaig interrompre, aclaparat per la visió d'en Sherlock presentant-se a tots cada un com el meu amant. "Suposo que _xicot_ ho engloba." Vaig sacsejar el cap. "És només que és una cosa que mai vaig pensar que tindria; porta un temps acostumar-s'hi."

Ell va assentir desdenyosament. "Ara, sobre els malsons," va continuar. "M'agradaria observar els teus patrons del son, per poder establir si hi ha cap signe que indiqui el inici d'un malson, i llavors intentar dissenyar una tàctica de distracció efectiva."

Jo m'el vaig mirar en blanc. "Podries embrutir-ho per mi si us plau?" Li vaig demanar. "Ha sigut un dia molt llarg i estic cansat."

Va fer girar els ulls lleugerament i va sospirar. "Tu dormiràs aquí," va aixecar els llençols al seu costat com a demostració. "Jo t'observaré des d'aquí," va indicar la seva posició. Va inclinar el cap a una banda, com per preguntar si havia sigut prou embrutit.

"Segueix," li vaig dir.

Ell es va arronsar d'espatlles, indicant que la resta era evident. "Si mostres cap signe d'estrès, que pot anunciar el començament d'un malson, jo intentaré distreure't."

La meva ment es va perdre. "I com planeges fer-ho això?" Li vaig preguntar, un ampli ventall d'opcions va creuar la meva ment, algunes que començaven a semblar-me prou atractives…

Em va mirar rar. "Bé, planejava una abraçada," em va informar, les seves celles alçant-se lentament. "Però semblaria pel teu elevat ritme respiratori que potser tens alguns suggeriment alternatius…"

Vaig poder sentir el rubor pujant-me a la cara, mentre m'observava fascinat. "Interessant," va ser la seva única observació.

No vaig patir cap malson aquella nit de fet, ni la següent, ni cap de les nits després d'aquella. Després de tres nits en Sherlock va deixar de dormir sobre l'edredó, dues nits més tard va deixar de dormir a la seva part del llit, i dues nits després va deixar d'utilitzar pijama.

El primer cop que el vaig dur fins l'orgasme amb la meva mà, va ser la cosa més bonica que havia vist mai. Amb el cap tirat enrere i l'esquena arquejada, la tènue llum de la finestra donant una brillantor sobre les seves faccions i ressaltant els seus pòmuls, no podia imaginar res més magnífic – ell gairebé ni em va haver de tocar per correspondre'm. Per suposat, ell va passar una bona estona tocant-me en altres ocasions, la seva insaciable necessitat de saber-ho tot portant-nos a algunes nits memorables, a alguns xuclets en llocs ben curiosos.

Vaig girar el meu cap per guaitar el meu propi pop personal, que estava estretament arrapat a mi com de costum. Dormint, semblava tant jove que gairebé sentia que me n'estava aprofitant. Era estranyament juvenil amb tota aquella fervent intel·ligència amagada i, quan adormit, em tractava com un os de peluix gegant, les mans buscant-me automàticament si jo escapava el seu agafall. Allò podia ser un problema arribats els mesos d'estiu, vaig reflexionar, llavors em vaig sentir astorat de mi mateix per l'assumpció.

Mentre restava estirat allí, absent ment recorrent amb la mà el braç d'en Sherlock que m'abraçaven l'estomac de forma possessiva, em vaig adonar que era realment feliç, per primera vegada en molt anys; naturalment des de que havia tornat d'Afganistan. Totes les preocupacions i problemes amb els que havia batallat en el procés d'involucrar-me romànticament amb en Sherlock semblaven haver-se dissolt i estar amb ell m'era més natural a cada moment. No havíem tingut sexe amb totes les lletres encara, però ens hi estàvem acostant – ell mai m'obligava i semblava satisfet de prendre'ns les coses d'una en una. Havent dit que, un cop fet un pas, era incansable repetint-lo fins que li semblava haver dominat les tècniques que fessin falta. Vaig tremolar lleugerament, recordant. Potser era comprensible que jo aconseguís satisfacció particularment d'activitats que li dificultaven la parla!

Semblava haver-se esforçat en el bon comportament també. Vaig quedar notablement impertèrrit quan vaig descobrir el que quedava del meu pobre jersei i hi va haver una mica de discussió sobre el tema de l'actitud excessivament possessiva, ràpidament seguida per una xerrada sobre demostracions públiques de propietat, després que ell comencés a recórrer en veu alta els draps bruts de qualsevol que s'atrevís a parlar-me.

Ell m'havia comprat tres jerseis nous, per fer les paus pel que m'havia destruït, cada un d'ell sens dubte més car que qualsevol altra peça del meu armari, i després es va passar les següents setmanes traient-me'ls de sobra a la menor oportunitat – p.e., tant aviat com creuàvem la porta.

En Sherlock Holmes era un home complex, difícil i brillant. Jo no entenia la meitat del que sortia de la seva boca, o la majoria del que li passava pel cap, però sabia que em volia, i jo, Déu m'ajudi, estava començant a desitjar-lo d'igual manera.

Com si els pensaments de la meva ment el cridessin traient-lo del son, va començar a moure's, estirant-se una mica, i després arraulint-se de nou, amagant la cara al darrere del meu coll i inhalant profundament. El meu nom una remor sorda al seu pit mentre s'estirava per poder girar la meva cara i besar-me, llavors va somriure, amb les ulls encara mig closos. M'havia costat un temps acostumar-me a veure'l tant lànguid, estant acostumat als seu humor maniàtic, però era increïblement amorós als matins – com a mínim quan estava entre casos.

Acabava de pensar això quan el seu telèfon va sonar amb el tema distintiu dels missatges d'en Lestrade – hmm; potser el meu cervell estava sent extra efectiu aquest matí... Vaig començar a pensar en guanyar la loteria, per si de cas.

"Vinga, John!" Em va agafar de l'espatlla, totalment alerta ja, i saltant del llit. "Tenim un crim en una habitació tancada per investigar!"

"Però és massa _d'hora_," vaig rondinar, tirant l'edredó amunt de nou.

Ell el va apartar d'una estrebada. "Podria ser perillós..." em va prendre el pèl, agitant les celles.

Jo me'l vaig mirar amb fúria. "Com pot ser perillós?" Vaig demanar, mantenint el final de l'edredó fermament agafat. "La víctima és morta, se suposa, i hi haurà policia per tot arreu."

"Mai se sap," va reflexionar, dirigint-se cap al bany, totalment despullat i completament despreocupat.

Vaig girar els ulls, vaig pensar per uns instants, llavors vaig acabar sortint del llit. Siguem realistes, si ell hi anava, jo no pararia gaire lluny.

* * *

Ens vam aturar en una antiga casona i vam trobar en Lestrade, que ens va dur cap a l'espaiosa sala de dibuix a través d'una porta que clarament havia estat forçada. La víctima era l'amo de la propietat, un home gran amb múltiples ferides d'arma blanca, que jeia en un bassal de sang a prop de la llar de foc. La policia havia fet venir en Sherlock quan havia descobert que les finestres estaven segellades i no havien sigut obertes en anys, i a única porta havia estat tancada amb pany i clau, i aquesta sent descoberta a la butxaca de la víctima.

En Lestrade va sortir per interrogar la majordoma, mentre en Sherlock anava amunt i avall com de costum, ordenant a la gent que callés i analitzant-ho tot, abans de murmurar de sobte alguna cosa sobre una alcova i anar ràpidament cap a un racó.

Jo mirava en va els voltants en busca d'una alcova quan hi va haver un crit i part de la paret es va balanceja enfora, presumptament per una frontissa amagada. Mentre mirava, una figura fosca va sorgir del forat i va assaltar cap a la porta, colpejant en Sherlock amb força, que no va tenir temps d'apartar-se del mig.

El seu cap va espetegar fort contra la paret mentre queia a terra, rodolant abans de quedar estès panxa a terra molt quiet.

Vaig creuar l'estança corrent, fent enrere el puny i noquejant l'assaltant d'en Sherlock d'un cop de puny mentre el passava de llarg; vaig deixar que la policia se n'encarregués a partir d'allà, en Sherlock estava ferit.

Patinant em vaig aturar al seu costat, em vaig deixar caure de genolls i el vaig fer girar amb compte, llavors li vaig apartar els cabells del rostre, aguantant les seves espatlles i el cap amb un braç mentre utilitzava l'altre mà per buscar frenèticament cap ferida.

Per el meu immens alleujament, ell va començar a moure's gairebé al instant que el vaig tocar i uns instants després els seus ulls s'obriren.

Clarament estava marejat pel cop ja que la seva mirada era desenfocada i no hi havia rastre del seu habitual estat d'alerta als seus ulls. Va semblar reconèixer-me, tanmateix, i va aixecar la mà fins la meva cara. "John," va dir. "John, t'esti…"

"Sherlock!" un crit va venir de la porta, i vaig mirar al voltant quan en Lestrade entrava a l'habitació; evidentment les noticies s'havien escampat per l'edifici molt ràpid. Un cop d'ull ràpid va semblar satisfer-lo que en Sherlock estigues bé i va dirigir la seva atenció cap a l'assassí, qui era quasi invisible sota una pila de policies.

Em vaig girar de nou cap en Sherlock i ja tornava a ser ell, els seus ulls completament atents i alerta. Va semblar adonar-se de on érem i va mirar avall cap on la seva mà havia relliscat fins el meu pit al moure'm. Semblava horroritzat, va apartar el seu braç d'una revolada, els ulls llençant mirades frenètiques al voltant per veure si algú ho havia vist.

"Ho sento, John," va dir, desesperat. "No volia…" es va aturar. "Si us plau, no t'enfadis…"

Em vaig mirar la seva cara, que tant bé coneixia. Vaig mirar avall al seu cos, que cada nit s'arrupia al meu voltant. Vaig notar les seves mans, que m'havien explorat tant a consciència i la seva boca, que havia fet el mateix. Vaig pensar en el paper que ell tenia a la meva vida i quant n'era d'important, molt més que cap altre persona. Tot mentre ell em mirava amb por perquè pensava que el deixaria si algú ho descobria.

Havia arribat el moment.

El vaig besar.

* * *

**Grissina:** _Si mai aquest parell se'ls ha pogut titllar de "monos" és en aquesta escena._


	13. DESIG

**EL CAMÍ MENYS FRESSAT**

Traducció de **"****The Road Less Traveled**" de**Verity** (fanfiction punt net /u/2494960/)

13. Desig

_**SHERLOCK P.O.V.**_

Els poder d'observació de l'ésser humà comú són tant negligibles que són gairebé inexistents. Després d'anar amb tant de compte de no fer res que pogués destapar la nostra relació, en John m'havia besat en una habitació plena de policies suposadament entrenats, i ni un ho va notar. Estava completament indignat.

S'ha d'admetre que érem al terra en un racó i que en John estava d'esquenes. També hi havia la distracció d'un presumpte assassí forcejant i cridant obscenitats a la mínima oportunitat, però tot i així, no m'estranya que necessitin la meva ajuda tant sovint. La meva tieta avia Agatha ho podria fer millor, i ella tenia un ull de vidre i portava morta quinze anys.

El petó en si havia estat relativament fugaç. En John estava clarament preocupat per alguna possible commoció i aviat em va deixar anar per revisar-me les constants vitals de nou. Em devia veure la mirada de decepció a la cara per la manca de crits perquè va alçar la mà fins la galta tendrament.

"No ho he fet per ells," em va dir, amb delicadesa. "Ho he fet per tu." Em va somriure. "No més secrets, Sherlock," va dir, descansant el front en el meu uns instants.

"Ara digues-me com et sents," va ordenar-me, canviant al mode doctor.

M'ho vaig pensar uns instants. "Fantàstic," li vaig dir. Va alçar una cella. "Oh, vols dir el meu cap," em vaig adonar.

"Sí, Sherlock," va somriure. "Vull dir el cap, el que t'has colpejat prou fort per deixar-te fora de combat uns segons i, per ser sincer, encara sembles una mica apagat."

Em vaig ofendre però ell em va ignorar i va seguir. "Què recordes?" va preguntar.

"Sobre què?" vaig demanar, i ell va rodar els ulls, mossegant-se la llengua per no deixar anar un sarcasme.

"Què tal si em m'expliques què has fet avui?"

"Està bé, John," vaig accedir. "Bé, m'he despertat al meu lloc favorit en tot el món." Li vaig somriure i ell va esbufegar.

"Definitivament no ets tu!" em va dir.

Jo el vaig ignorar i vaig seguir pensant. "Missatge d'en Lestrade, aixecar-me, convèncer-te que t'aixequessis, dutxa…" vaig pensar en allò uns instants. "Saps John, hauríem de fer més pel medi ambient."

Va sospirar. "De nou parles de compartir la dutxa?" em va demanar. Jo vaig somriure radiant. "Au va, d'acord… continua," va ordenar.

Vaig obeir. "Vestir-me, mirar-te mentre et vesties." Semblava sorprès i jo em vaig encongir d'espatlles. "Què?" Vaig preguntar. "M'agrada mirar-te." Segur que a hores d'ara ja se n'havia adonat?

Vaig seguir. "Cremat les torrades, agafar un taxi, venir aquí, clau, panys, finestres, habitació desproporcionada, manca d'alcova." Em vaig incorporar una mica, donant un cop d'ull al voltant. "Ah, allà hi ha l'alcova."

En John em va empènyer avall de nou. "Què més?" va demanar.

Em feia mal el cap, però vaig fer-ho el millor que vaig poder. "Trobar la balda, l'assassí ha sigut ràpid, m'ha llençat a terra." El vaig mirar. "Això és tot," Vaig dir.

"D'acord, això és bo," em va dir. "Què me'n dius de quan has tornat en si?" Semblava curiosament atent.

Vaig pensar amb força. "Tu eres aquí. Tenia la meva mà al teu pit, estava espantat de que algú ens hagués vist, estava espantat de…" Em vaig aturar, aquella no havia sigut una sensació agradable.

"Llavors m'has besat!" vaig afegir jubilant. "En públic!" tot i que cap d'aquells soques ho havia notat. "Això vol dir que puc dir que ets el meu xicot, no només dins el meu cap?" Definitivament hi havia temes que necessitaven ser clarificats.

En John semblava decebut per alguna cosa però, abans que pogués parlar, vam ser interromputs per un nou disturbi a la porta. El sospitós havia estat retirat de l'escena mentre nosaltres parlàvem, però ara semblava que l'intermitent parella de telenovel·la d'Scotland Yard havia decidir delectar-nos amb la seva presència. Els vaig llençar una mira maleïdora mentre s'acostaven a nosaltres; hmm, semblava que tornaven a estar junts.

La Sally va assenyalar directament amb el dit, tot i que aquest cop el dirigia cap a en John. "L'has besat!" va exclamar amb la seva veu inevitablement alta, cambiant el dit per assenyalar-me a mi ara. "Us hem vist per la finestra!"

Ella va mirar-se l'Anderson, que feia una excel·lent imitació d'un gos assentint. "Estem una mica desesperats, no, Watson?" va burlar-se'n amb el seu to altiu.

Vaig notar en John eriçar-se, però en Lestrade havia caminat fins nosaltres i va ficar-s'hi per explicar-ho. "En Sherlock s'ha donat un cop al cap quan el sospitós l'ha abatut," els va dir. "El _Doctor_ Watson," va emfatitzar, "l'estava reanimant."

Allò no estava bé. Sí en John es penedia del seu impuls, llavors en Lestrade li acabava de donar una sortida fàcil. Vaig aguantar la respiració...

Hauria d'haver tingut més fe, el meu John no va pensar aprofitar-ho.

"No, no el reanimava," va replicar-li a en Lestrade, sense intenció d'aturar-se allà.

"El besaré sempre que em sembli," allò anava dirigit a la Sally.

"Ves a la merda!" a l'Anderson.

Hi va haver un silenci atordit, que jo vaig passar somrient amb satisfacció a qualsevol que em dirigís la mirada.

"Bé," va continuar en John. "Lestrade, dóna'm la mà, m'emporto en Sherlock cap a casa."

En Lestrade es va espavilar. "Sí, d'acord, molt bé," va murmurar. "Està bé?"

"Està lleument commocionat, però crec que es posarà bé," li va dir en John. "El tindré vigilat les properes 24 hores per estar segurs, però sembla relativament normal…" va perdre el fil. "Bé, normal per ell," va somriure avall cap a mi. "Potser està una mica emocional," va afegir passat un moment.

En Lestrade va esbufegar, mentre els altres encara brandaven la boca oberta com peixos.

Entre els dos, em van posar dempeus i em van ajudar a sortir, on en Lestrade va ordenar un cotxe patrulla que ens portés a casa, el que semblava just ja que m'havia fet mal en compliment del seu deure. El vaig poder sentir interrogant en John mentre sortíem, però el cap em feia molt de mal i em costava concentrar-me, i també les cames semblaven no estar completament d'acord amb la resta del cos.

Estava content de tornar a ser a casa, al meu sofà, tot i que en John havia refusat estirar-s'hi amb mi, el que era molt molest. No parava de voler comprovar els meus reflexos i fer-me preguntes estranyes, tot i que em coneixia prou bé per mantenir-se allunyat del conegut 'Coneixement General' – una vegada em vaig escapar pels pèls de ser portat al manicomi quan vaig ser incapaç de dir als treballadors d'urgències qui era el primer ministre o nombrar un membre dels U2.

El matí següent, em sentia molt millor. De fet, tot lo ocorregut el dia anterior em semblava una mica borrós, tot i que recordava clarament haver estat besat a l'escena del crim per en John. Ell s'ho va passar molt bé passant el matí citant coses que suposadament havia dit en el meu estat de commoció, inclòs es veu, que m'agradava molt veure'l vestir-se (cert, però preferia veure'l desvestir-se), que la mantega de cacauet havia estat inventada pel dimoni per dificultar la parla, i que besar-lo era millor que un doble homicidi.

Vaig suggerir-li que les seves invencions eren cada vegada més ridícules, i vaig tenir la meva venjança fent-lo agafar la meva mà durant tot el camí fins al Angelo's, el qual semblava un lloc encertat per el nostre primer sopar en públic junts com a parella. No va semblar importar-li massa ara que ho penso.

* * *

Una setmana més tard, estava estirat al llit reflexionant sobre l'èxit aclaparador del meu pla. El meu objectiu inicial havia estat que en John i jo obtinguéssim un acord beneficiós per als dos, on ell tingués els convenients sexe i afecte amb regularitat, que clarament requeria, i jo retingués la parella de qui havia acabat depenent. Semblava que aquesta fita havia estat definitivament assolida, particularment la setmana en que en John havia permès la nostra relació veure la llum pública, fent d'aquesta manera molt més fàcil per mi desviar atencions no desitjades cap a ell d'altra gent.

Al inici d'aquest projecte, jo estava una mica preocupat de que les necessitats físiques d'en John fossin difícils o desagradables de satisfer, però aquell no havia estat el cas. Per contra, havia descobert que complir els seus requisits era sorprenentment agradable. Breument em vaig preguntar si allò significava que algun aspecte asexual previ del meu caràcter havia quedat al descobert, i si allò era quelcom sobre el que hauria d'investigar més a fons. De totes maneres, el pensament d'intimitat amb ningú més que en John feia que el meu estómac es regirés amb nàusees, per tant aviat vaig descartar la idea.

En John encara estava profundament adormit en aquell moment, fermament embolcallat entre els meus braços com sempre. Havia adoptat el mateix sistema per bressolar infants per fer-los sentir segurs, i fins ara havia sigut tot un èxit – ja feia un més que en John no tenia malsons, i no n'havia tingut cap mentre jo l'abraçava.

Mirant avall a la part superior del seu cap, vaig tenir una estranya sensació al ventre i esperava no haver agafat la mateixa passa que havia patit en John aquella setmana. Havia estat força malament durant un parell de dies, amb mareig i febre, però creia haver-me'n sortit prou bé, encara que hagués necessitat la senyora Hudson pe fer el te. Com tenia entès que passava amb el personal mèdic, ell no era un bon pacient i no parava de dir-me que me n'anés i el deixés en pau, però jo l'havia ignorat. Tenir cura de la parella d'un quan està malalta estava clarament detallat entre les competències d'un xicot, així que vaig assumir que els seus intents de rebutjar-me eren una mena de test. No pensava caure en aquella temptativa tant evident. "Un bon xicot, no fuig al primer signe de vòmit," vaig citar-li, ell va girar els ulls i es va rendir.

El vaig abraçar una mica més, cosa que sempre sembla gaudir. Presumiblement ambdós ens movem mentre dormim, però ell sempre és entre els meus braços quan em desperto. Va remugar una mica, però llavors es va calmar de nou. El vaig estrènyer una mica més… realment semblava un moment propici per oferir-li un xic d'afecte físic. Amb una mica de sort es despertaria aviat…

Més tard aquell matí, vaig suggerir sortir a passejar. En John em va mirar estranyat, ja que jo no era donat a caminar sense la intenció expressa d'anar a algun lloc. Però ell havia estat tancat al pis durant dos dies des de que s'havia posat malalt i vaig pensar que l'aire fresc seria beneficial per a la seva salut –naturalment ell havia d'estar sà per poder ser una bona parella per a mi.

Ell hi va estar d'acord, per tant em vaig assegurar que estava ben abrigat i calentó i vàrem sortir cap a Regent's Park, passejant cap al llac de les barques. Vaig passar la seva mà pel meu braç per poder estar units sense ser massa obvis, per que no volia que en John es sentís incòmode. Ens havíem aturat per recolzar-nos a la barana del Clarence Bridge quan va passar.

Ell sotjava l'aigua enllà, el vent esvalotava els seus cabells, que duia més llarg del normal, i jo simplement me'l mirava, per una vegada sense pensar en res, només estudiant la seva cara i la forma del seu cap, la manera com el seu nas s'aixecava lleugerament a la punta, i les línies de somriure al voltant dels ulls, quan de sobte em va mirar i vaig perdre l'alè.

Va ser com si estigués sota l'aigua. Les orelles em brogien, els ulls se m'enfosquiren mentre notava com alguna cosa prenia forma dins meu, gairebé com si em sacsegessin, que em va fer allargar una mà a la barana per por de perdre l'equilibri. Podia sentir en John dir alguna cosa, però semblava venir de molt lluny i jo no podia respondre.

Gradualment la meva visió es va aclarir i ell estava dret davant meu, agafant-me pels braços i dient el meu nom. El volia.

No de la manera analítica, recíproca, de la mena que 'et fa sentir bé' que havia experimentat durant el nostre temps junts fins ara, sinó a un nivell infinitament més bàsic i primari. El volia consumir, absorbir-lo, tenir-lo i que fos part de mi. El volia dins el meu cos i també volia prendre el seu. Em volia enterrar dintre seu de manera que sempre més sentís la meva presència i volia que ell em fes tant completament seu que mai pogués pertànyer a ningú més.

Podia notar el meu cos responent mentre l'encarava. Era conscient de cada punt de contacte entre nosaltres, cada dit que ell premia a la carn dels meus braços semblava una marca, i vaig recordar les seves mans recorrent la meva pell nua, com es veien envoltant-me només unes hores abans. Els meus ulls es van moure cap a la seva boca i gairebé la vaig poder sentir a la meva gola, besant-me pit avall, envoltant-me i xuclant, la seva llengua polsant i girant mentre em mirava, mai trencant el contacte visual amb mi.

Dret al parc, a les onze d'un matí ventós, amb només els nostres braços en contacte, em vaig posar més dur del que mai havia estat. I, mentre mirava en John, agafant-me als seus braços per no perdre l'equilibri, mai m'havia sentit tant aterradorament fora de control.

No estic segur de com vam tornar a casa. En John estava clarament preocupat per mi, probablement tement que el meu 'mareig' pogués estar relacionat amb la contusió de la setmana anterior. Em sentia completament perdut, com si tingués el cap del revés i tot estigués cap per vall o d'esquena. Què m'estava passant? Així es sentia la luxúria? Com podia la gent sortir-se'n amb aquest tipus de coses passant-los tota l'estona, amb tota l'agitació i la confusió, era intolerable.

Amb un gran esforç, vaig poder aplacar el torrent d'emocions i sentiments que en John havia desencadenat tant inconscientment – no pensava sucumbir a aquestes aclaparadores demandes humanes, com a mínim no sense considerar-les primer amb lògica, en conjunció amb altres aspectes de la nostra relació. Presa la decisió, vaig començar a respirar amb una mica més de facilitat, però em vaig sentir alleujat de veure en Lestrade esperant-nos a la porta.

Volia que anéssim a alguna casa a algun lloc. No m'importava a on, jo estava content de poder entretenir el meu cervell d'una manera més acceptable. En Lestrade va venir en taxi amb nosaltres per així poder explicar-me el cas de camí, assentant-se al seient plegable d'enfront i descrivint la situació. El vaig escoltar amb la meitat del cervell, però majorment la meva atenció estava fixada en John, assegut al meu costat.

Les seves mans restaven al seient entre nosaltres i jo vaig moure la meva per posar-la-hi al damunt. Els seus ulls van saltar cap en Lestrade per un moment, però servicialment va girar la mà cap amunt per a que la hi pogués agafar. Podia sentir la connexió pujant-me pel braç, era extremadament curiós. Vaig deixar anar la seva mà – el pessigolleig va aturar-se; llavors la vaig agafar de nou – i va tornar.

Ja li havia agafat la mà abans, moltes vegades sobretot aquesta darrera setmana, i era agradable; m'agradava la companyonia de l'acte, era quelcom càlid i que deixava saber a la gent que ell era meu. Aquest nivell de consciència, tanmateix, era diferent, era com un brunzit sota la meva pell.

Vaig deixar-li anar la mà de nou i ell em va mirar estranyat, abans de moure els seus dos braços per deixar les mans sobre la seva falda. Estava sorprès de la força de la urgència d'agafar-les de nou.

Quan vam arribar a l'escena, vam trobar un considerable nombre de policies ja allà. El cos era al jardí de davant i ja havien alçat una tenda per protegir la zona; L'Anderson bloquejava l'entrada.

"No podeu entrar, estant fent les fotos," ens va dir amb satisfacció. "Haureu de tornar en cinc minuts."

"Excel·lent!" vaig dir content, per consternació seva. "Vine, John." Vaig agafar la mà d'en John i el vaig estirar fora de la tanca de la zona i girant la cantonada fins que vam ser en un carreró desert que discorria rere les cases.

"Què passa, Sherlock?" em va preguntar, mentre el remolcava a seguir endavant. "Què has vist?"

Em vaig aturar de cop i em vaig girar cap a ell, posant les mans sobre les seves espatlles i empenyent-lo enrere sota una arcada. "T'he vist a _tu_," vaig grunyir, abans de prémer tota la llargada del meu cos contra ell, apuntant el seu cap amunt i prenent-li la boca de forma ferotge. Va ser _indescriptible_.

El nostre primer petó havia estat una revelació, un món completament nou de sensacions, però això era una altra cosa de nou. Jo estava tant afamat d'ell. Li xuclava la boca i gairebé la hi mossegava, sentint com si mai pogués ser suficient. Vaig lliscar una mà sota la seva esquena i vaig empènyer els seus malucs cap a mi, prement-me cap a ell al mateix temps.

En John havia semblat sorprès al principi, però va respondre gairebé instintivament i aviat va estar-se prement cap a mi, rotant els malucs lleugerament mentre ho feia. Va clavar una mà entre els meus cabells rere el meu cap i va fer-me una estrebada i vaig alliberar la boca gemint, movent-la immediatament cap al seu coll mossegant-lo molt més fort del que ho havia fet mai fins ara. Es va tirar contra mi, els seus dits estrenyent el meu cabell i l'altra mà escolant-se sota la meva jaqueta per esgarrapar-me l'esquena a través de la camisa de seda.

Vaig moure la boca de tornada a la seva, fent estocades amb la llengua al ritme dels meus malucs mentre m'afermava damunt seu, la sang bombejant-me a les orelles...

"Collons!" la veu d'en Lestrade venia de darrere meu.

Em vaig aturar, aixecant el cap una mica però sense apartar-me d'en John que, vaig notar, amb prou feines era visible sota el meu abric que s'estenia cobrint-nos gairebé a tots dos. En John mirava amunt cap a mi, mig avergonyit, mig marejat, però més que res encès, i vaig recolzar el meu front en el seu per un moment, respirant fort.

"Er, l'escena del crim ja està preparada per vosaltres," la veu d'en Lestrade va sonar de nou. "Quan estigueu a punt." Pausa. "Jo, er, aniré tornant per dir-los que esteu venint*." Pausa incòmoda, i en John va riure. "Vull dir, que sereu allà aviat," va acabar en Lestrade, la seva veu fonent-se mentre evidentment s'allunyava de nosaltres.

"Dóna'ns un minut," li vaig dir, encara sense girar-me. Ell es va girar amb rapidesa.

Ens vàrem mirar l'un a l'altre. "No és que em queixi, necessariament," va panteixar en John. "Però què," respiració, "collons," respiració, "ha estat això?"

Li vaig somriure. "Un experiment?" Vaig oferir, la meva veu encara sonava més ronca del normal.

Es va aguantar el riure. "Bé," va replicar. "Prefereixo això que trobar ulls al microones!"

De nou a l'escena del crim, en Lestrade mirava a qualsevol lloc menys a nosaltres, a mi em feia gràcia, i vaig notar l'Anderson mirant amb incredulitat el coll d'en John, que mostrava una gran i molt òbvia mossegada. Vaig tenir la impressió que en John no estaria gaire content quan se n'adonés i vaig començar a planejar mètodes per mantenir-lo allunyat de superfícies reflectants com a mínim durant un parell de dies.

Una inspecció del cos i l'àrea del voltant van aportar informació significativa, que tot just acabava d'exposar-li a en Lestrade quan un gran cotxe negre s'aturà sobre la vorera i en Mycroft va baixar-ne.

Vaig alçar les celles cap a ell – era gairebé inèdit que en Mycroft s'aventurés a sortir de la oficina; devia haver-hi un problema inusualment important per portar-lo a l'escena del crim d'un crim normal i corrent.

"Les meves disculpes per la intrusió, Inspector," es va dirigir a en Lestrade, mostrant-li alguna mena d'identificació del govern. "Podria endur-me el meu germà un moment?" en Lestrade semblava sorprès de descobrir que tingués un germà. Era una reacció habitual, la gent semblava tenir problemes per imaginar-me com a part d'una família.

"Què? Oh, es clar, per descomptat, endavant," va respondre, semblant encara afectat per la sorpresa del descobriment d'abans. "Podeu utilitzar la casa," va assenyalar-me darrere meu. "L'habitació del davant és buida."

En Mycroft li va dirigir un assentiment ple de gracia, i llavors es va girar cap a en John. "Bona tarda, estimat John," va dir, amb cura de no mirar-li el coll. "Ens disculpes, veritat?"

En John va assentir i em va mirar qüestionador, però jo vaig arronsar-me d'espatlles. "Ni idea," li vaig dir. "Torno en un minut."

En Mycroft va conduir-me escales amunt cap dins la casa, llavors va mirar al voltant cap a diversos policies que feien la seva feina, abans de dirigir-se amb fluïdesa cap a l'habitació frontal en forma d'L.

Va tancar la porta rere nostre, llavors es va girar cap a mi. "Tinc un petit problema, Sherlock," va començar. "Una situació molt delicada en la que necessito la teva ajuda."

Vaig negar amb el cap, fermament. "No puc," Li vaig dir. "Estic massa enfeinat, no tinc temps per perdre."

Em va mirar fixament, però jo no vaig vacil·lar. Després d'uns moments, es va girar cap a la finestra, aparentment guaitant en fora de forma distreta al moviment de fora el jardí.

"I com està anant el teu experiment?" Em va demanar. "El teu 'Projecte Retenció', crec que el vas anomenar?"

Me'l vaig mirar enfurismat. "Bé," vaig replicar.

"De veritat?" va insistir, amb falsa preocupació. "Ja has aconseguit que el bon doctor s'enamori de tu?" Es va girar cap a mi de nou, somrient de forma gens convincent.

"El projecte encara no és complert" vaig fer l'esforç de dir, sentint que li devia ja que per començar ell havia estat qui m'havia inspirat el pla.

"Bé, sembla que hagis aconseguit l'objectiu principal," a respondre. "En John clarament ja no queda amb altres dones, per tant el risc de que et deixi per casar-se sembla mínim."

"Què vols, Mycroft?" Vaig explotar. La situació amb en John s'havia tornat molt més complicada avui i no en volia parlar.

"Només la teva ajuda en un petit però important problema," em va dir. "No et prendre més que unes hores." Intentava ensarronar-me, devia estar desesperat.

"No vull," vaig replicar, amb un aire d'irrevocabilitat.

"Bé, jo no tenia especial interès en ajudar-te a seduir un home perfectament decent, només perquè volies retenir el teu ajudant," va dir, deliberadament.

Per un instant vaig estar temptat de dir-li que les coses ja no eren així, però no tenia ni idea de com descriure la situació actual, així que vaig decidir cenyir-me al que ell sabia.

"Ell te sexe, Jo retinc la meva parella," vaig explotar. "Sembla perfectament lògic per mi."

"Només tu podries trobar lògic sacrificar el teu cos pel bé d'una bona relació laboral," va objectar. "Dedueixo que el teu objectiu encara és fer que en John s'enamori de tu?"

Vaig intentar ignorar l'estrany i càlid sentiment que aquelles paraules em van produir. "Això seria el millor per l'estabilitat del nostre acord," vaig confirmar tibadament.

"I li diràs que tu també l'estimes?" On diantre volia anar a parar?

"Sóc un sociòpata, Mycroft," vaig replicar. "Saps perfectament bé que sóc incapaç de sentir tal emoció."

Em vaig espantar un instant – on era en John? No fora bo per ell escoltar allò. Donant unes passes cap a la finestra vaig mirar avall cap al jardí, ell era allà, just on l'havia deixat. Com si hagués sentit la meva mirada, va mirar amunt i va saludar. Jo vaig assentir amb el cap en reconeixement, lluitant per esborrar el somriure del meu rostre abans de girar-me de nou cap al meu germà.

"Què intentes dir-me?" Vaig demandar.

"El que intento dir-te és evident," va replicar. "Et vaig ajudar quan m'ho vas demanar, tot i trobar el teu projecte de mal gust," em va mirar severament. "Observant la conducta d'en John abans de la nostra petita conversa, i comparant-les amb les activitat que van tenir lloc més tard aquell mateix dia, diria que la meva ajuda no va ser ineficaç precisament."

Va aixecar els braços en gest suplicant. "Tot el que et demano són unes hores del teu temps a canvi." Va aturar-se. "Potser fins i tot ho trobis interessant." Jo encara era reticent. "Pots portar en John," va afegir.

Vaig sospirar. "Està bé!" li vaig dir de mal grat. "Quan ens necessites?"

Ell va gesticular cap a al finestra. "He dut el cotxe," va dir com a tota resposta.

Vam sortir i vaig recollir en John, prometent-li a en Lestrade d'enviar-li per missatge qualsevol altra idea que tingués de camí. El cotxe estava baixant de la vorera quan vaig mirar enrere cap a la casa, obtenint una bona vista de l'habitació frontal. Mentre mirava, una figura va sortir de la cantonada de la L i es va moure cap a la finestra, mirant directe a mi.

Era la Sally Donovan, i al seu rostre hi havia una expressió d'absolut disgust.

* * *

*_Nota de la traductora: En aquest fragment l'autora juga amb el venir com a acció d'anar d'un lloc a un altre i el venir-se com a culminació masculina de l'acte sexual. D'aquí que en John rigui i la pausa sigui incòmoda._

* * *

**Grissina:**_ Sento molt haver tardat tant en pujar el següent capítol. Amb una mica de sort aquest pont em permetrà pujar la resta. Moltíssimes gràcies pel review Lil._

_Com diu l'autora, cordeu-vos els cinturons, que s'acosten turbulències! XD_


	14. PÀNIC

**EL CAMÍ MENYS FRESSAT**

Traducció de **"****The Road Less Traveled**" de**Verity** (fanfiction punt net /u/2494960/)

14. Pànic

_**JOHN P.O.V.**_

Alguna cosa li passava a en Sherlock. Havia actuat de forma rara des de que havíem anat al parc, especialment amb tot l'assumpte de ficar-me mà al carreró, no es que em queixés massa sobre allò! Però això era diferent.

Mentre arrancàvem amb en Mycroft, ves tu a saber cap a on, per fer qui sap què (a mi mai m'expliquen res), el seu cos de sobte es va tensar al meu costat. Vaig mirar-me'l i ell estava mirant per la finestra, la seva cara completament congelada. Em vaig començar a girar, per veure què l'havia afectat d'aquella manera, però ell immediatament va agafar-me de les espatlles per aturar els meus moviments, portant la seva mirada fins a mi amb la més estranya expressió a la cara.

"Passa res?" Li vaig preguntar, preocupat. "Què passa, Sherlock?"

Ell no va dir res, només em mirava, els seus ulls ballant per tota la meva cara com si intentés memoritzar-la, cosa que estava segur que ja havia fet a hores d'ara. Llavors, sense previ avís, em va estibar en una estranya abraçada, ficant les mans dins el meu abric i al voltant del meu cos.

Vaig deixar anar un grunyit de sorpresa, abans d'intentar tirar-me enrere – un carreró solitari era una cosa, però en un vehicle en marxa amb son germà assegut davant nostre era una mica massa enllà de la meva zona de confort. Ell em va deixar anar sense discutir i es va asseure de nou al seu seient, allunyant el seu cos de mi. Cap explicació, cap disculpa, no es que n'esperés cap venint d'en Sherlock.

"Ha passat alguna cosa?" Vaig insistir, mirant en Mycrooft quan en Sherlock no em va respondre.

Per un moment em vaig preguntar si aquella sortida sobtada podia ser per un tema familiar. "La vostra mare està bé?" Vaig preguntar, incapaç de fer servir la paraula 'Mummy' per algú de més de setanta anys.

En Mycroft va somriure amb benevolència. "La Mummy està molt bé, gràcies, John," i va assentir. "En Sherlock només ha accedit a ajudar-me amb un problema força delicat."

Me'l vaig mirar dubtós. "Això no sona gaire a ell," vaig assenyalar.

Els dos ens vam girar per mirar en Sherlock, que estava mirant per la finestra, la tensió evident en cada línea del seu cos. Alguna cosa anava definitivament malament. Vaig decidir que havia de ser un home i sobreposar-me a la vergonya d'estar en un espai reduït amb el meu amant gai i el seu germà de les altes esferes.

"Disculpa'ns," vaig murmurar cap en Mycroft i ell va assentir, somrient en aprovació cap a mi, abans de girar la seva atenció cap a la finestra contrària de manera que ens donava una mica l'esquena.

Jo em vaig desplaçar pel seient fins que la meva cama tocava la del Sherlock, i vaig posar la mà a la seva espatlla, sentint el tremolor que li va recórrer el cos quan el vaig tocar.

"Sherlock," vaig dir suaument. Cap resposta. Vaig moure la mà amunt cap al darrere el seu coll i ell va tenir una esgarrifança. Fent servir l'altra mà per agafar-li la mandíbula, vaig fer-li girar el cap per poder veure'l bé. Semblava aterrat, els ulls foscos, la mandíbula tant ajustada que serrava les dents. No podia ni imaginar què podia haver passat que per causar-li aquella reacció, però estava ridículament tens i clarament angoixat.

Vaig pujar ambdues mans a la seva cara i vaig intentar calmar-lo, acaronant amb els polzes els seus pòmuls i allisant amb les puntes dels meus dits per sobre les celles i el front. Després d'un parell de minuts, vaig ficar la mà esquerre entre els seus cabells rere la seva orella i vaig utilitzar la dreta per acaronar-li la mandíbula, resseguint els seus llavis amb el polze. Podia notar que s'estava relaxant una mica, ja que estava suportant cada vegada més pes del seu cap amb la mà esquerre, on els meus dits feien petit moviments circulars en el seu cabell.

Després d'una mica, la tensió de la seva mandíbula va començar a disminuir i els seus llavis es van obrir lleugerament. Vaig empènyer la punta del meu dit índex contra la seva boca i vaig veure els seus ulls mirar cap en Mycroft, que segurament seguia d'esquena a nosaltres, perquè en Sherlock va tocar amb la llengua la punta del meu dit com a invitació. Content de distreure'l el vaig introduir una mica dins la seva boca, abans d'acaronar l'interior del seu llavi amb ell. Ara estava definitivament inclinat cap a mi i va començar a xuclar, recorrent-lo amb la llengua fins a baix, llepant l'espai entre els meus dits, la qual cosa era obscenament agradable. De veritat, tenir un xicot amb una clara fixació per l'oral no era mai dolent; Ni tant sols em molestaven les mossegades.

Vaig retenir un gemec, recordant on érem, i amb qui, i em vaig concentrar en en Sherlock, que mica en mica semblava anar-se calmant. A poc a poc vaig retirar el meu dit, i acariciant-li les mandíbules un cop més em vaig inclinar endavant i el vaig besar diverses vegades. Petons suaus i tendres sense llengües involucrades, només els nostres llavis trobant-se amb afecte.

Tirant enrere una mica, me'l vaig mirar amb deteniment, encara emmarcant la seva cara amb les seves mans. Els seus ulls eren enormes contra la seva pell pàl·lida i semblava estranyament eteri. _M'estic enamorant d'aquest home_, vaig pensar, i d'alguna manera la idea no em va sorprendre gens.

Li vaig somriure, "Estàs bé?" Li vaig demanar.

Ell va assentir suaument. "Ho sento, John," va murmurar.

Jo el vaig mirar amb curiositat; ell rament es disculpava per res i ara ni sabia per què ho sentia.

"Gràcies," va afegir – un altre estranya ocurrència, tot i que no era el moment de fer-ne un drama.

"M'ha semblat que era el que un '_bon xicot'_ faria," vaig dir, intentant fer-lo somriure. Ell s'havia passat tota la setmana anterior citant-me 'un bon xicot fa això' o 'un bon xicot mai fa això altre'. Recordo un dia en particular en el que intentava treure-me'l de sobre per poder vomitar en pau. Se'm va ocórrer preguntar-me si estava buscant consells en alguna web per a noies adolescents; Google te algunes coses per les que respondre.

Vaig deixar anar la seva cara i li vaig agafar la mà, seient de nou al meu lloc, i ell va entrellaçar els nostres dits estretament, donant-me un petit somrís. Quan vaig aixecar el cap, en Mycroft estava escrivint un missatge, i llavors va mirar-se el telèfon amb expressió irritada.

"I de fet on anem?" Li vaig preguntar a en Sherlock, silenciosament, pressuposant que com a mínim ell sabia alguna cosa del que estava passant.

Ell es va arronsar d'espatlles. "Treball per en Mycroft," va dir. "No en conec els detalls encara."

Em va semblar molt estrany que en Sherlock acceptés agafar un cas per en Mycroft, sense saber exactament de què es tractava – de fet el que semblava estrany era que estigues disposat a ajudar al seu germà en res, ja que l'havia vist rebutjar peticions similars en el passat. De veritat, el dia només feia que tornar-se més peculiar cada minut que passava.

En Mycroft va exhalar audiblement, llavors va tocar el vidre que ens separava del conductor, i aquest va baixar suaument. "221B Baker Street," va dir, prement un botó el vidre va pujar de nou. "M'he de disculpar, senyors," es va girar cap a nosaltres. "Sembla que el meu problema s'ha resolt sol, així que m'he immiscit en el vostre temps innecessariament."

Les celles d'en Sherlock eren casi a l'arrel del cabell i es va tirar endavant agressivament, "A què estàs jugant, Mycroft?" li va demanar atentament.

En Mycroft li va tornar la mirada amb la seva habitual expressió d'educada interrogació.

En Sherlock va negar amb el cap lleugerament, com per aclarir-se, "Tu sabies que…," va callar, llençant-me una mirada, llavors va estudiar en Mycroft una mica més. "Per què has vingut!" va exclamar en to greu. No era una pregunta, la seva veu va sonar planyívola i gairebé desesperada. Va deixar caure el cap, asseient-se de nou i estrenyent la meva mà encara més.

Jo em vaig mirar en Mycroft interrogativament però només vaig rebre la seva 'cara educada' somrient-me insípidament.

"Les meves disculpes, estimat John," va dir, i per un moment vaig pensar que hi havia un bri de penediment real en la seva veu. "Ah, ja hi som," va continuar uns minuts més tard, mentre ens aturàvem davant el nostre pis. "S'ha de tornar a la feina, eh?" Va alçar una mà amb menyspreu per dir-nos adéu mentre deixàvem el cotxe. En Sherlock ni se'l va mirar.

Per quan vam ser a dalt, en Sherlock semblava haver-se congelat de nou. El vaig empènyer de nou per a que s'assegués al sofà i vaig anar a fer te, aconseguint localitzar algunes galetes mig fetes engrunes. Vaig haver de forçar-lo a agafar-ne, però com a mínim es va veure el te, tot i que una sola mossegada de galeta gairebé l'ennuega.

Vaig abaixar la tassa a la tauleta de cafè i em vaig girar cap a ell, "Sherlock, què és?" li vaig demanar suplicant. "M'has de dir quin és el problema!"

Ell només em mirava, i llavors va fer que no amb el cap. "No t'ho puc dir, John," va replicar. "Jo només…" s'estava tensant de nou i es va posar dret d'un salt, llençant la tassa a l'ampit de la finestra.

Va començar a anar amunt i avall per l'habitació com quan un cas el te realment fet un embolic i el seu cervell treballa a 100 milles per hora, murmurant per ell mateix i agitant els braços. Al cap d'uns minuts, es va aturar al ell mig de l'habitació i es va ficar les mans al cap, estirant-se els cabells sense mercè.

Em vaig aixecar cap a ell, però abans que em pogués moure més va aixecar el cap de sobte i em va deixat clavat amb una mirada penetrant, que em va glaçar on era. Vam estar així uns moments, només mirant-nos l'un a l'altre, fins que ell va deixar anar un gemec de frustració i es va llançar als meus braços, amb tant d'ímpetu que em va tirar enrere fins deixar-me atrapat contra la paret.

Les seves mans em van agafar a banda i banda del cap per mantenir-me al lloc i el seu cap va baixar fins a besar-me amb una intensitat que feia mal. Hi havia una vora filada de desesperació en les seves accions que em feien estar intranquil, però no podia negar que m'estava excitant a un nivell alarmant. Va deixar una mà a la meva espatlla, fent-la lliscar ràpidament cap a la part frontal del meu cos fins que em va tenir ben agafat, esprement-me rítmicament mentre em succionava la llengua. Vaig esbufegar dins la seva boca i de sobte em va apartar de la paret i posant-me les mans a les espatlles em va empènyer avall de genolls. La posició no era cap novetat, però no feia gens per ell ser tant enèrgic o exigent, vaig descobrir que una mica m'agradava. D'acord, més que una mica, allò era fotudament calent!

Em vaig treure el jersei d'una revolada i li vaig agafar el cinturó, però ell va aturar les meves mans, deixant-se caure de genolls com jo i prement el meu cos contar el seu un cop més. Em besava de nou, una mà rere el meu cap i l'altre envoltant el meu tors, aguantant-me tant estretament que em costava respirar. Vaig forcejar per agafar aire i ell em va deixar anar una mica, llavors va posar la mà a la part baixa de la meva esquena per aguantar-me mentre m'empenyia cap a terra, agafant un coixí del sofà pel meu cap a l'últim moment.

El seu cos va seguir el meu avall fins estar estirat completament sobre meu i va dur les dues mans a la meva cara.

"John," va dir amb suavitat, besant-me dolçament per un moment, abans que la intensitat tornés. "John," va dir de nou, movent la boca al llarg de la meva mandíbula, després avall cap al coll, just on sabia que era particularment sensible.

Podia notar els seus dits als botons de la meva camisa obrint-la, em besava les clavícules fins les espatlles nues, i després baixant pel pit, parant per llepar i xuclar els meus mugrons. Arribats a aquell punt jo em retorçava sota seu, les mans acaronant i pastant qualsevol part del seu cos que pogués haver mentre ell es movia sobre meu.

Les seves mans es van moure fins als meus texans i aviat em va haver desvestit, llavors es va asseure i a estrebades es va treure la seva roba en un no res. Em va observar el cos afamat per uns instants, llavors va agafar una manta llanuda del respatller de la butaca i la va estendre a terra, esperant fins que jo m'hi vaig col·locar per estirar-se damunt meu de nou.

La sensació era absolutament increïble. Tot i que dormíem abraçats cada nit, hi havia alguna cosa diferent en això. En Sherlock semblava absolutament desesperat per mi, movent els malucs per fregar-los en mi; era increïble.

Al fons de la meva ment sabia que hi havia alguna cosa que el preocupava, que no era del tot ell mateix, però si allò era el que necessitava, per res del món li negaria. La meva mà va caure i em vaig arquejar involuntàriament, gairebé avergonyit pels sons que emetia.

Ell es va alçar una mica sobre un colze, recorrent el meu cos amb l'altra mà, abans d'acaronar la part interna de la cuixa.

"John," va parlar amb urgència, la seva veu era ronca i encara més greu que normalment. "John," va esperar fins que el vaig mirar, preguntant-me amb els dits mentre m'explorava. "John, vull..." els seus ull ardents. "Jo vull..." els seus dits prement dins meu, deixant molt clares les seves intencions.

Considerant tot el temps i energia que havia malgastat preocupant-me per allò, ara que el moment havia arribat pensava que em sentiria més nerviós, però sincerament, ni se'm va ocórrer vacil·lar.

"Sí," li vaig dir en un crit ofegat. "Sí, Sherlock, el que tu vulguis." Panteixava, mentre el seu dit insistia més i més. "El que sigui," li vaig prometre. Només em quedava una cosa per fer.

Aixecant els dos braços, vaig agafar la seva cara entre les meves mans i el vaig portar fins a mi, aixecant el cap per besar-lo gentilment. "T'estimo," li vaig dir, besant-lo de nou. "T'estimo, Sherlock." El vaig deixar anar estirant-me de nou al coixí.

Els seus ulls es van obrir de bat a bat i les seves mans es van aturar abruptament. Una col·lecció d'expressions va creuar la seva cara, massa ràpid per identificar-les, llavors va abaixar el cap fins la corba del meu coll, prement fort la cara contra mi i vaig notar una esgarrifança recórrer el seu cos.

"Sherlock?" Vaig preguntar. "Sherlock, ho sento, això no era el que volies?" Ara em sentia insegur i una mica avergonyit.

"John," va mussitar contra el meu coll, "No te'n penedeixis, si us plau, mai te'n penedeixis," va aixecar el cap i el seu rostre era torturat. Em va besar de nou però alguna cosa anava malament, la seva boca estava torçada.

Vaig posar les mans a les seves espatlles i el vaig empènyer una mica enrere, ell no es va resistir.

"Sherlock, què ha estat?" Vaig insistir un cop més, fent-nos girar fins quedar els dos de costat. "Mira, no cal que ho fem ara," li vaig dir, acaronant la seva cara amb cura, la preocupació per ell havent-se endut el llindar d'excitació de totes maneres. "Tenim tot el temps del món."

Ell va fer un so agònic que només va fer que incrementar la meva frustració. "Però _m'has _de dir què t'ha afectat tant!" Li estava suplicant. "No ho entenc. No sé què va malament. Et vull ajudar, però no sé què fer!"

No l'havia vist mai d'aquella manera, la seva cara estava contreta i jo em començava a preocupar de veritat. En un moviment fluid, em va abraçar a ell un altre vegada, aguantant-me ben a prop per uns moments, llavors va semblar prendre una decisió.

"He de sortir," va anunciar, asseient-se i recollint la seva roba.

"Què?" Vaig exclamar. "Sherlock, què està passant?" El vaig agafar pel braç. "Digues-m'ho!"

Es va girar mentre m'asseia, i em va agafar dels colzes, mirant-me intensament. "Ho sento, John," va dir. "No t'ho puc explicar. Hi ha una cosa que he de fer." Va parar. "Intentar fer," es va corregir.

"Puc ajudar?" Li vaig preguntant, sense agradar-me un pèl com sonava tot allò.

Ell va somriure, foscament, i va acariciar-me la cara. "No amb això," va dir, llavors es va alçar d'un salt, vestint-se desordenadament.

Jo em vaig embolcallar amb la manta, sentint-me sobtadament conscient de mi mateix, i per ser francs, més aviat rebutjat.

Ja estava agafant la bufanda, però quan va mirar al voltant i em va veure allà assegut, es va fer enrere creuant l'habitació cap a mi, ajupint-se per fer-me un petó dur a la boca.

"John, jo..." va aturar-se. "No surtis, d'acord?" va demanar-me.

"Què vols dir?" Li vaig preguntar, però ell només va fer que no amb el cap.

"No sé quanta estona seré fora, però si us plau queda't aquí," va insistir. "Vull tornar a tu quan torni a casa. Si us plau, John, promet-me que et quedaràs aquí?"

Vaig arronsar les espatlles. "On més podria anar?" Li vaig preguntar. "Em penses dir de què va tot això?"

Va tancar els ulls breument. "Amb una mica de sort no importarà," va dir de forma críptica. Va pressionar els llavis contra el meu front, llavors va sortir del pis gairebé corrent. Vaig sentir la porta de baix tancant-se rere seu.

Bé, així no era pas com havia imaginat que aniria la nostra primera vegada.

Sentint-me desinflat en més d'un sentit, així com una mica idiota assegut nu en una manta al mig de la sala a les cinc de la tarda, em vaig vestir de nou, llavors em vaig fer un entrepà, ja al que final no havíem dinar re.

Estava preocupat per en Sherlock. Havia mostrat més emocions avui que en tot el temps que feia que ens coneixíem, i no estava gens segur de què fer-ne. Tot ell era una contradicció tant gran; d'una banda ell era molt conscient de la seva genialitat i podia ser l'home més arrogant que un pogués imaginar; per l'altra, era sorprenentment insegur, convençut que ordes de dones es podien llençar als meus braços deleroses i endur-se'm del seu costat en qualsevol moment que jo fes la impressió de ser solter – des de que havíem 'fet públic' lo nostre constantment m'agafava la mà, o m'agafava del bracet. Per algú del seu intel·lecte i, ara em sentia lliure de dir també, de la seva extraordinària bellesa física, era sorprenent – semblava que jo era l'únic cas en que ell persistentment ignorava totes les senyals.

Desvetllat, vaig pensar en caminar fins al pub, però vaig recordar la insistència d'en Sherlock per a que em quedés aquí. Bé. Mirant el desordre al meu voltant, vaig decidir netejar una mica. Vaig recollir el coixí del sofà que havia fet temporalment de coixí i el vaig tornar al seu lloc, quan vaig notar que alguna cosa espurnejà entre l'entapissat – era una moneda d'una lliura. Allò em va fer preguntar què més podria haver-hi allà, així que vaig treure la resta de coixins i vaig folgar pels racons. Vaig torbar set monedes més de diferents quantitats, tres balins, un xiulet i el que semblava ser un joc complet d'ossos metatarsos.

Hi havia alguna cosa més entaforada ben al fons al costat del braç, on en Sherlock havia estat assegut abans, però no hi arribava. Refusant ser derrotat, vaig anar a buscar una cullera de fusta de la cuina. Allò va sevir – vaig aconseguir aixecar prou l'objecte amb la cullera com per poder arribar-hi amb els dits; El vaig estirar triomfant... era el meu mòbil. Allò era estrany – recordava clarament haver posat el meu telèfon a la butxaca interior del meu abric al sortir aquest matí, perquè estava esperant una trucada de la Harry, així que com havia acabat allotjat sota el braç del sofà, i apagat?

Vaig espolsar el cap; de veritat que aquell havia estat un dia d'allò més estrany. Vaig tornar a encendre el telèfon i aquest va començar a sonar immediatament – hi havia set missatges de text i tres missatges de veu! Per un moment em vaig sentir inusualment popular, però llavors em vaig adonar que probablement tots eren per a en Sherlock – agafava tant sovint les meves coses que la gent s'havia acostumat a buscar-lo al meu número si no contestava al seu. Em vaig mirar la llista de missatges de text i gairebé tots eren de la Sally Donovan, amb l'excepció d'un de la Harry demanant-me que la truqués per quedar per dinar si tenia lliure el dijous següent.

Els de la Sally no sabia si hauria de llegir-los, però al final vaig acabar decidint que ho faria – si buscava en Sherlock, com a mínim li podria fer saber que ell no tornaria fins tard. Però va resultar que semblaven adreçats a mi, tots demanant-me que la truqués, amb creixent nivell d'urgència. Vaig escoltar els missatges de veu i eren més del mateix, era realment d'allò més insistent.

Vaig considerar simplement ignorar-los. De fet no m'agradava la Sally i segur que en Lestrade ens trucaria si hi havia res important, però estava avorrit de netejar i tampoc tenia res millor planejat fins que en Sherlock tornés. Sospirant, em vaig asseure pesadament i vaig prémer les tecles necessàries. Al cap de vall, quin mal feia?


	15. REVELACIÓ

**EL CAMÍ MENYS FRESSAT**

Traducció de **"****The Road Less Traveled**" de**Verity** (fanfiction punt net /u/2494960/)

15. Revelació

_**SHERLOCK P.O.V.**_

Vaig deixar el pis amb només una idea clara en ment, trobar la Sally Donovan i d'alguna manera convèncer-la per mantenir la boca callada. Sabia que jo li desagradava, sens dubte avui més que mai, però no creia que la seva animositat s'estengués a en John. Si pogués fer-li veure el mal que li faria a ell qualsevol intervenció seva, i potser demostrar-li que el que havia presenciat no era exactament el que semblava... Sabia que les probabilitats no eren bones, però tenia que intentar-ho.

Quan la vaig veure a la finestra mentre marxàvem, era clar per la seva cara que havia escoltat la meva conversa amb en Mycroft. Era inútil desitjar ara haver estat honest amb ell, haver-li explicat el que m'havia passat avui.

I llavors en Mycroft, el meu propi germà. Evidentment en retrospectiva tot el 'problema' amb el que necessitava la meva ajuda havia estat un ardit, però no entenia per què – mirant enrere, podia veure com havia dirigit la conversa, portant-me de cap a aquelles comprometedores afirmacions que ara m'adonava que feririen en John terriblement. El meu estómac es va fer un nus al pensar-ho, i em vaig inclinar endavant, com si fent-ho pogués fer el taxi viatjar més ràpid entre l'intens trànsit de l'hora punta.

L'experiència em deia que era probable que trobés la Sally a Scotland Yard a aquella hora del dia, però quan vaig arribar ella acabava de sortir. No l'havia volgut trucar, ja seria prou difícil convèncer-la en persona, virtualment impossible per telèfon, però semblava que ja no tenia altra opció. La línea estava ocupada. Vaig caminar pel vestíbul uns deu minuts, intentant repetidament telefonar-la, però seguia comunicant – amb qui diantre podia estar parlant durant tanta estona?

No estic segur de què hauria fet llavors, però quan vaig aixecar la mirada en Lestrade era allà, mirant-me cautelosament, "Sherlock?" va dir amb cautela, "Sherlock, què passa?"

Jo me'l vaig mirar. No volia parlar amb ell, o amb ningú, però no sabia com localitzar la Sally – per la seva feina, era improbable que la seva adreça sortís a la guia telefònica. Ell va fer mitja passa enrere, semblava lleugerament alarmat; potser jo no semblava ben bé jo mateix. Em vaig passar una mà pels cabells inquiet, "Necessito trobar la Sergent Donovan," li vaig dir, "és urgent."

Semblava sorprès. "Estic força segur que la Sally ja ha marxat per avui," em va dir ell, redundant, ja que clarament jo ja ho sabia allò o no estaria donant voltes pel vestíbul. "Et puc ajudar en alguna cosa?"

Em va sorprendre veure que realment semblava sincer, ja que sempre havia assumit que ell només em tolerava perquè necessitava que li fes la feina. Potser temia que fes alguna cosa peculiar allà al vestíbul; gairebé sempre tots semblaven observar-me com si fos una bomba sense explotar, esperant tant sols el dia que perdria el control finalment. En aquell moment, sentia com si aquell dia hagués arribat.

"Sherlock, evidentment estàs alterat," em va dir, posant la seva mà al meu braç.

Jo em vaig eriçar lleugerament. "Jo no m'agito," vaig replicar. "I rarament sóc evident!"

Ell tant sols va girar el cap i em va observar encuriosit. "Abans que coneguessis en John, hauria estat d'acord amb tu," va dir. "Però en aquests moments estàs agitat," es va mostrar inflexible. "I és prou evident com per a que el sergent de la taula em telefonés per avisar-me."

Em vaig girar per mirar càusticament al sergent de la taula, que em va ignorar.

"Està bé," vaig replicar. "Necessito trobar la Sergent Donovan." Per descomptat, jo ja ho havia mencionat allò, però la majoria de la gent necessitava un cert nivell de repetició abans de sentir-se motivats a actuar.

"Per què necessites la Sally?" va voler saber ell. Jo tant sols me'l vaig mirar. "D'acord, d'acord," va accedir. "Puja amb mi a la meva oficina i veurem què hi podem fer per solucionar-ho."

El vaig seguir cap dalt fins la seva oficina, ell em va oferir una cadira, però jo vaig negar amb el cap; seure era la última cosa que em venia de gust fer.

"Així, què està passant?" Em va demanar. Jo me'l vaig mirar en blanc de nou i ell va sospirar, "Mira, Sherlock," va dir pesadament. "Si vols la meva ajuda..."

El vaig tallar, "No vull la teva ajuda!"

Em va mirant considerant-ho i llavors va assentir. "No, però la necessites, veritat?" Va ser un moment curiós d'intercanvi de papers, portant-me enrere al cas que en John havia anomenat '_Estudi en Rosa_'.

La sola menció d'en John dins el meu cap em va fer decidir, i em vaig deixar caure a derrotat en una de les cadires. "La Sally ha escoltat una conversa que no hauria, i que sonava malament fora de context," vaig explicar incòmode. "Ara ella intenta dir-li a en John el que ha sentit i jo la vull persuadir de que no ho faci."

En Lestrade semblava una mica sorprès de ser ofert amb un tema personal, més que un relacionat amb un cas, però aviat es va refer. "Bé," va dir. "De què era la conversa? Per què la Sally intenta explicar-li a en John? Com saps que intentat dir-li a en John? Per què vols aturar-la i com planeges exactament fer-ho?"

Estava una mica sorprès – l'home era capaç de pensar raonadament, després de tot! No volia haver d'explicar-li tot allò, però ell tenia raó; en aquell moment, el necessitava.

"La conversa era entre el meu germà Mycroft i jo i tenia a veure amb en John. La Sally li vol dir a en John perquè és una xafardera i ho justificarà com que es tracta d'alguna cosa que en John hauria de saber; Jo l'he d'intentar aturar perquè farà...," vaig callar, de sobte torbant difícil continuar, "a ell l'afectarà." Vaig empassar. "L'afectarà moltíssim." Sentia la cara calenta, fet estrany considerant la temperatura ambient.

En Lestrade m'estava estudiant, "Així que estàs assumint que ella intenta dir-li a en John la misteriosa conversa?" va preguntar, de nou mostrant una impressionant consciència de quina de les seves preguntes havia estat eludida.

"Ella li havia enviat tres missatges de text i li havia deixat un missatge a la bústia de veu per quan arribàvem a casa," li vaig dir. "Això sembla suggerir que intenta explicar-li."

"Sí, però no explica perquè no ha aconseguit," va observar. "Perquè en John no ha simplement contestat al mòbil?"

"Jo, l'he manllevat."

"Que l'has _manllevat_?" va inquirir amb escepticisme, una cella aixecada. "Voldràs dir que li has _pispat_, o no?" clarament recordava totes les seves ordres judicials. Semblava que no tenia sentit evadir més el tema.

"Està bé," vaig dir. "He vist sortir la Sally de la casa quan marxàvem i immediatament he temut que intentés contactar amb en John així que li he agafat el telèfon i l'he apagat." En John havia semblat força sorprès per aquella abraçada sobtada, vaig recordar. "Al arribar a casa, he comprovat el telèfon mentre ell feria te i he vist que les meves sospites eren correctes."

"I doncs, has esborrat els missatges?" va preguntar, aixecant les celles.

Vaig negar amb el cap, "No hi havia temps, ni tant sols els he llegit."

"Encara tens el telèfon?" va preguntar, estenent-me una mà per agafar-lo, "A veure què diu..."

Vaig negar amb el cap de nou, "no me l'he pogut quedar a sobre," vaig explicar, "En John està tant acostumat a que manllevi les seves coses," en Lestrade va arquejar una cella a la paraula manllevar, però ho va deixar passar. "Si hagués volgut el telèfon segur que m'hauria registrat les butxaques després de les seves. L'he apagat i amagat."

Ell va assentir, "D'acord, a veure si ho he entès bé," va dir, "la Sergent Donovan ha malentès una conversa entre tu i el teu germà fins al punt que està intentant separar-vos a en John i a tu per això?"

Vaig poder notar la meva cara empal·lidint, "Penses que podria?" vaig preguntar-li. "Penses que ell em deixaria?"

Ell va alçar els braços al cel. "Com diantre ho he de saber jo?" va exclamar. "Pensava que això era del que tenies por – per a què més tot aquest drama sinó?"

"Perquè li farà mal," vaig explicar. Vaig pensar en la seva cara al dir-me aquelles paraules i em va costar empassar. "No vull veure'l ferit... Ell no... No és...," No podia trobar les paraules correctes. "L'he d'aturar..."

En Lestrade em mirava encuriosit. "Què punyetes has dit parlant amb ton germà?" em va demanar.

Jo no li podia explicar el projecte, ell no ho hauria entès mai. "He dit que no era capaç d'estimar," li vaig dir en veu baixa.

La seva cara es va suavitzar. "Bé, això sembla qüestionable, no et sembla?" es va posar dempeus esperant una resposta per part meva. "Som-hi doncs," em va dir. "Anem, abans que la Sally trobi en John i es desencadeni l'infern." Jo me'l vaig mirar qüestionador i ell es va arronsar d'espatlles, "No et penso deixar arribar a la Sally tu sol," va afirmar. "Hi vas amb mi o no hi vas."

Jo estava meravellat, "Però per què hauries de voler ajudar-me?" vaig preguntar, i ell em va llençar una mirada lleugerament llastimosa.

"Sherlock," va explicar. "Només perquè no hagis estat mai interessat en fer amics no vol dir que no en tinguis." Jo me'l vaig quedar mirant. "De totes maneres," va continuar una mica avergonyit, "sempre he tingut debilitat per als finals feliços."

Ens va portar gairebé una hora arribar a l'apartament de la Sally en cotxe, el metro hauria estat molt més ràpid, i no hi havia ningú quan vam arribar. En Lestrade volia provar Baker Street, però jo sabia que ella no hi aniria allà – voldria trobar en John a soles, lluny de mi. Vaig considerar la possibilitat de que estigués amb l'Anderson, però en Lestrade va dir que ell havia abandonat l'escena del crim abans que nosaltres, que havia marxat de cap de setmana llarg per intentar arreglar les coses amb la seva dona de nou, per tant allò quedava fora. Vaig seguir intentar el seu mòbil, però ara semblava estar apagat.

Encara debatíem què fer llavors, quan hi va haver un esbufec darrere nostre; era la Sally, i estava fatal.

"Què fas _tu _aquí?" va escopir-me, en una versió continguda de les seves maneres habituals.

En Lestrade va fer un pas endavant. "Sally, estàs bé?" va preguntar. "Se't veu horrible!"

Ella va empassar-se els mocs pel nas, "Això és culpa _seva_," va dir acusadorament. "Si no fos un complet psicòpata, jo mai hauria..." va acabar callant. "Mai hauria..." la seva cara es va encongir i va començar a plorar.

En Lestrade em va llençar una mirada preocupat, llavors va passar un braç al voltant d'ella, donant-li copets a l'espatlla temptativament. Ella ja tenia les claus a la mà i el li va agafar suaument, va obrir la porta del apartament i m'hi va fer entrar darrere seu.

"Sally," va murmurar en Lstrade, assentant-la al sofà. "Sally, què has fet?" La meva ment donava voltes; segur que ella no havia pogut parlar amb en John ja? Ell m'havia promès quedar-se a casa i jo no podia creure que ella hagués anat fins allà sense saber que jo no hi era.

"Ell m'ha trucat," va dir ella. "En John m'ha trucat, just quan sortia de la feina."

Em vaig trobar de sobte assentant-me. En John havia trobat el seu telèfon. La meva ment va accelerar; si havia escoltat la versió de la Sally de la meva conversa amb en Mycroft, sabria que havia agafat el seu telèfon deliberadament, sabria que jo intentava que ell no en sabés res, i que tot i saber que era probable que tard o d'hora passés jo gairebé havia... gairebé havia... en què havia estat pensant? L'hauria pres, allà al terra mateix, si ell no m'hagués sorprès amb la seva declaració, l'hauria pres i ara probablement mai... vaig deixar caure el cap entre les meves mans, gemegant, la meva ment fent voltes.

Podia sentir la Sally i en Lestrade discutint, però no estava parant atenció al que deien. La Sally semblava estar protestant, sens dubte dient-li a en Lestrade com m'havia aprofitat d'en John, com l'havia manipulat per les meves raons egoistes, sense preocupar-me gens per ell – però allò no era cert, o si? Si no m'importava, per què em sentia així? Què m'estava passant? El cap donava voltes i sentia com si m'estigués marejant.

"Mira'l!" el rugit d'en Lestrade's va tallar la boira del meu cervell i jo vaig aixecar el cap.

Ambdós em miraven, i la Sally semblava no reconèixer-me de res.

"Has sentit una conversa que no anava per tu," li va dir. "El que sigui que hagin dit, i si us plau, estalvia'm els detalls," va fer una pausa. "A cas un home li diu sempre tota la veritat al seu germà?" li va preguntar en un to de veu més baix. "Especialment si ell no n'és conscient?" va moure la mà en direcció a mi. La Sally semblava horroritzada.

"Però jo...," es va aturar. "Jo pensava... Jo pensava que feia el correcte, que en John tenia que saber que, però ell... ell estava..." es va aclofar encara més al sofà. "Estava tant... trencat," va començar a plorar de nou.

Jo amb prou feines podia respirar, el meu pit estava comprimit i la pressió creixia dins el meu cap. En Lestrade em va mirar preocupat, però es va asseure al costat de la Sally, donant-li un mocador i donant-li copets a l'esquena. "Explica'ns què ha passat, Sally," va dir.

Va tardar una estona, però al final tota la història va sortir a la llum. Quan en John l'havia trucada ella havia intentat fer-lo sortir per trobar-se a alguna banda, però ell havia dit que no podia deixar el pis; vaig perdre l'alè al sentir allò. Ell li havia dit que jo era fora i reluctant havia acceptat a que ella hi anés, cosa que ella havia fet ràpidament, la meva ment va calcular que ella probablement hi havia arribat quan jo era a l'oficina d'en Lestrade. Al arribar ella li havia explicat immediatament tot el que en Mycroft i jo havíem dit.

"Ell no em creia al principi," va explicar. "Estava enfadat amb mi, però llavors," va mirar una mica enllà – hi havia alguna cosa que no encaixava allà, hi havia alguna cosa que no ens estava dient. "Llavors simplement ho ha acceptat i semblava..." ella plorava de nou, grosses llàgrimes rodant-li cara avall passant desapercebudes.

"No he vist mai ningú estar com ell," va afegir silenciosament. "Vull dir, he vist algunes coses horribles," va continuar. "En aquesta feina, t'hi acabes acostumant." Hi va haver una pausa. "Però mai he..." va calar i em va mirar de nou.

"Això és culpa _teva_," em va dir a crits. "Tu m'has fet fer això i ara no ho puc desfer i no ho puc canviar i no puc... puc veure la seva _cara_..." va prémer les mans sobre els seus ulls com si volgués treure's aquella visió del davant, fent petits sanglots.

Hi va haver un silenci. Jo podia notar la bilis pujant pel meu coll i no podia dir res.

En Lestrade va parlar, "On és en John ara?" li va preguntar. "Encara és a Baker Street?"

La Sally es va arronsar d'espatlles, "No ho sé," va dir. "Hi era quan he marxat, però la seva germana estava de camí així que..."

"Sa germana?" la vaig desafiar. "Què hi te a veure la seva germana en tot això? En John no es porta bé amb la seva germana!"

Ella em va mirar cansada. "Hi havia un missatge de la Harry al seu telèfon," va respondre. "L'he vist quan..." va callar. "Li he demanat si era un amic al que pogués trucat, però ell ha dit que era la seva germana. No m'ha demanat que la telefoni però..." va aturar-se. "No el podia deixar així tal com estava." Va negar amb el cap. "A ella no li he explicat res," va afegir. "Només que en John la necessitava. Ha dit que hi seria en..." La Sally es va mirar el rellotge. "Bé, ja fa una estona que hi hauria de ser a hores d'ara."

Les seves paraules van semblar fer-me tornar a la realitat, i em vaig alçar d'un salt. "Me n'he d'anar," vaig anunciar. "Com a mínim he d'intentar explicar-li."

En Lestrade va assentir i es va aixecar. "T'hi portaré," va dir, com si no hi hagués dubte. "Estaràs bé, Sally?" li va preguntar.

Ella també es va alçar, encara ensumant els mocs, però va assentir, llavors es va acostar a mi per tocar-me el braç. "Mira," va dir. "No m'agrades."

Bé allò no era cap sorpresa.

"Penso que ets un cabronàs manipulador i perillós, per dir la veritat." En Lestrade va fer un so de protesta, però ella va seguir. "Però si serveix d'alguna cosa, ho sento." Va fer una pausa. "No per tu, perquè tu t'ho has buscat; però ho sento per en John." Va abaixar la mirada un moment. "Desitjaria no haver..." va empassar, llavors va buscar la meva mirada de nou. "No li diré a ningú," va dir. "Li he promès a en John que no ho faria i no ho faré – a ningú."

Vaig assentir, llavors vaig sortir rebent de l'apartament, amb en Lestrade als talons.

* * *

Va semblar que voltéssim per Londres durant hores, buscant en John. Primer vam anar a Baker Street, és clar, però estava buit. Com a mínim, les coses d'en John eren totes allà; la tassa del seu te encara damunt la tauleta, i hi havia un plat a l'aigüera, es devia haver pres un sandvitx. Vam mirar al pub al que solia anar i a totes les altres possibilitats properes, però no hi havia senyal alguna d'ell i ningú l'havia vist.

El seu telèfon estava encès, però no contestava. Jo el volia rastrejar però en Lestrade va dir que seria fer mal ús dels recursos policials. Va accedir aconseguir el número de la Harry Watson i ella sí va respondre, però va penjar tant aviat com va saber qui era jo – de totes maneres havia aconseguit establir una àrea general pels sons ambientals i vam re enfocar els nostres esforços, separant-nos al cap d'una estona per cobrir més terreny. Ells eren definitivament en un pub, i un del tipus tradicional, no un bar de moda, la música era prou baixa per poder parlar.

Finalment, hores més tard, buscava en una multitud de rostres quan vaig veure una dona que s'assemblava a en John. Tenia el seu nas, i el seu cabell vermellós, i el seu cap estava decantat cap un canto mentre mirava la persona que tenia al davant, just de la mateixa manera que ho feia en John. Em vaig moure una mica per poder veure-la millor i poder estar-ne segur i llavors el vaig veure a ell.

Només veure-li la cara de nou després d'estar buscant-lo durant hores em va alleujar una mica, però l'ansietat va créixer de nou mentre l'estudiava. Semblava completament en blanc. Hi havia una beguda davant seu, però no estava bevent – de fet no l'havia ni tocat. Ell mirava cap a sa germana, però clarament no la veia; ella parlava, però ell no semblava sentir-la tampoc. Després d'uns minuts, la vaig veure aixecar-se, tocant el braç d'ell breument, llavors es va dirigir cap als banys – aquella era la meva oportunitat.

Em vaig moure ràpidament a través del bar i em vaig asseure en el seient buit de la Harry. Els ulls d'en John es van enfocar i es va quedar mirant-me uns segons, després va sortir disparat. No havia vist mai en John fugir de res abans i per uns moment la sorpresa em va deixar immòbil, però llavors em vaig aixecar i el vaig seguir. Ell s'havia dirigit a la part del darrere de l'edifici i jo vaig sortir per la sortida d'incendis que encara s'estava tancant, per trobar-lo recolzat a la paret del brut carreró. Estava doblegat endavant, les mans a les cames, com si intentés recuperar l'alè; no va aixecar el cap.

Em vaig moure cap a ell cautelosament, aturant-me una mica enllà d'ell. "John," vaig dir en veu baixa. "John, si us plau, digues-me alguna cosa."

Ell va deixar anar un so greu i ofegat. "Què hauria de dir?" va murmurar, i la seva veu estava tota malament. "Només sóc la teva mascota, el teu _projecte_," va escopir a la paraula. "Què hauria de dir quan tu no tibes del meus fils?"

"Què t'ha explicat ella?" li vaig preguntar.

Va agafar aire profundament. "M'ha dit que deliberadament t'ho has muntat per fer que m'enamori de tu, tot i sabent que tu eres incapaç de retornar aquests sentiment, perquè no volies que em casés i et deixés sense una parella convenient."

Sentint-li di a ell em va semblar estrany que mai m'hagués semblat una idea raonable.

"Bé, ha funcionat, no?" Tanta rancúnia sonava tant fora de lloc venint d'en John.

"M'he enamorat de tu." Vaig sentir una sensació estranya al pit amb les seves paraules, però ell va seguir. "Excepte per la part en que no …" Jo estava confús però ell encara parlava. "Em vaig enamorar d'una il·lusió – una actuació que vas preparar per mi. Ara estic enamorat de algú que no existeix i que mai podria retornar els meus sentiments encara que existís."

Volia arribar a ell amb tantes forces, però em vaig forçar a mantenir-me on era. "No és veritat, John," li vaig dir.

Ell va riure, però no era un so divertit. "No és veritat?" va repetir. "Estàs dient que la Sally m'ha mentit, que s'ho ha inventat tot?" vaig obrir la boca, però ell va continuar. "Quan m'ha dit que has sacrificat el teu cos pel bé d'una grata relació laboral, això era una mentida?"

Les seves paraules em van encertar de ple mentre m'adonava com de profundament m'havia enganyat a mi mateix, i a la resta. Per descomptat que no era cap sacrifici dormir amb en John, mai ho havia estat. Per què havia ni començat aquest estúpid pla, si no perquè volia en John, en algun recó profund amagat dins meu que mantenia tancat a pany i clau, jo l'havia volgut i el meu cervell conscient havia aconseguit crear una justificació lògica a tot plegat. Em sentia com si un llum s'hagués encès en el meu cap i li vaig somriure mentre la revelació m'omplia. "Sí John, era una mentia!" vaig anunciar – i és clar que era una mentida; Deu meu, era tan evident!

Estava a punt d'explicar-li-ho, però havia perdut la seva atenció - ell estava traient alguna cosa de la seva butxaca i se la mirava fixament. Era el seu telèfon. Va prémer algunes tecles i el va posar pla damunt la seva mà. Vaig mirar amunt a la seva cara interrogativament, però un cop més no mostrava cap expressió. Llavors vaig sentir la meva pròpia veu:

"_Ell te sexe; Jo retinc la meva parella. Sembla perfectament lògic per mi."_

Vaig notar com la sang abandonava la meva cara. Això era el que la Sally no ens havia dit, això era per què en John havia acceptat el que ella havia dit sense discutir, sense primer intentar parlar amb mi. Vaig recordar ràpid, la Sally devia haver començat a gravar-nos amb el seu telèfon tant aviat com es va adonar de què parlàvem. Després va venir la veu d'en Mycroft:

"_Només tu podries trobar lògic sacrificar el teu cos pel bé d'una bona relació laboral. __Dedueixo que el teu objectiu encara és fer que en John s'enamori de tu__?_"

Aquella frase! Idiota! Aquella no era una frase que la Sally hagués pogut repetir paraula a paraula – Me n'hauria d'haver adonat que hi havia una gravació tant bon punt en John l'havia dita. La Sally devia haver-la passat al mòbil d'en John, i llavors havia estat quan ella havia vist el missatge de la Harry. Em vaig maleir els ossos per imbècil, mentre la meva veu sonava de nou:

"_Això seria el millor per l'estabilitat del nostre acord__._"

Sempre sonava tant fred? Definitivament jo no em sentia així en aquell moment, tenia la sensació que els sentiments intentaven obrir-se pas fora del meu pit a urpades, m'estaven estripant. La veu d'en Mycroft va preguntar:

"_I li diràs que tu també l'estimes__?_"

I per descomptat sabia que venia a continuació, com també ho sabia en John, però tot i així els dos vam arronsar-nos mentre jo ho negava:

"_Sóc un sociòpata, Mycroft. Saps perfectament bé que sóc incapaç de sentir tal emoció__._"

En John va apagar el missatge, i va deixar anar una respiració profunda. Llavors va començar a parlar, sense mirar-me, i sonant gairebé conversador. "Podria haver viscut amb tu la resta de la meva vida com al teu millor amic i col·lega, saps," va mussitar, "i mai haver volgut o demanat res més. Hauria pogut ser feliç." Es va aturar, i de sobte respirava agitadament.

"Però ara," va continuar, el seu to tornant-se més i més agitat. "Ara és massa tard per mi, ja mai podré tornar enrere."

Els seus ulls es van enfocar en mi de sobte, la seva mirada viatjant al llarg de tot el meu cos de baixada i de pujada. "Inclús ara, sabent el que has fet, quan et miro tot el que vull és prémer els meus dits entre els teus cabells i tastar la teva boca, recórrer el teu cos amb les meves mans i sentir-te vibrar, tenir la teva respiració a la meva nuca mentre dorms," em va mirar de fit a fit, els seus ulls eren un mar de dolor.

"Però tot era mentida, tu mai has volgut res d'això, només has fet servir el sexe per mantenir-me amb tu," la seva veu ara tremolava. "Tots aquells esbufecs i gemecs, cada vegada que et venies a mi, tot era només una actuació..." de sobte es va girar i va començar a fer violentes arcades recolzat conra la paret del carreró.

Em vaig moure cap a ell, però ell va llançar-me una mà cap a mi per aturar-me. "No em toquis!" va cridar, la seva veu trencant-se. "No m'has de tocar mai més."

Em vaig balancejar enrere sobre els meus talons, just quan la porta d'incendis s'obria de d'un cop, i apareixia la Harry. Ella va captar l'escena d'un cop d'ull i va venir corrents cap a mi. Jo podia veure què estava a punt de passar, per descomptat, però no vaig fer cap esforç per evitar-ho, o per esquivar el cop. Ella era sorprenentment forta, i a més com que estava en moviment s'hi havia d'afegir el moment; vaig ser noquejat contra la paret.

Immediatament ella era sobre meu. "Tu cabró malaltís!" va cridar-me. "Quina mena de criatura retorçada i malvada faria una cosa així? Especialment a un home com el meu germà, que és bo i generós i t'és lleial més enllà de tot sentit o raó?"

Jo vaig mirar al voltant per trobar en John i ell s'estava allunyant, tintinejant carreró enllà com un borratxo. La Harry va seguir la meva mirada i va grunyir; adonant-se que hauria d'acabar la baralla per seguir-lo.

"Saps, hauries d'estar orgullós," em va dir amargament. "Tu has fet el que l'Afganistan sencer no va poder - has destruït el meu germà."

Em vaig tornar a estremir mentre ella s'afanyava a afegir. "El vas agafar per banda i el vas fer posar on tu el volies i ara ell ja no sap qui és."

En John ja gairebé era al carrer ara, ella se n'havia d'anar. Es va girar per corre, però llavors va mirar enrere cap a mi. "Mantingues-te allunyat d'ell," em va advertir. "Ja has fet més que suficient." Es va afanyar a marxar, atrapant en John just al final del carreró i fent-lo girar a la cantonada.

Jo em vaig deixar caure paret avall, i vaig recolzar el cap als genolls. Després d'un temps indeterminat, em vaig adonar que el meu telèfon sonava. Absent me'l vaig treure de la butxaca i em vaig mirar la pantalla – era en Lestrade. Vaig ignorar la trucada, llavors li vaig enviar un missatge amb la meva localització. Cinc minuts després vaig sentir passes corrent que s'aturaven davant meu. Vaig mirar amunt.

"Collons!" va exclamar. "Es que t'has esbatussat?"

Vaig pujar una mà fins el meu ull, estava tendre i sense dubte demà seria de color negre. "No," li vaig dir, la meva veu sonava rara. "Ha sigut la Harry."

Ell va deixar anar aire. "L'has trobat, llavors?" va comprovar. Jo vaig assentir. "Suposo que no ha anat bé?" Vaig negar amb el cap.

Ell va pensar per uns instants. "Ell està en lloc segur?"

Jo vaig afirmar de nou. "La Harry és amb ell, imagino que se l'endurà a casa seva," li vaig dir.

"D'acord llavors," va dir. "Serà millor portar-te a casa, crec," em va ajudar a alçar-me. Les meves cames estaven entumides com si no em pertanyessin, mentre caminàvem cap al carrer.

En Lestrade em va dur a casa, murmurant els habituals tòpics de que 'tot s'arreglaria' i 'tot semblarà menys negre demà al matí'. Jo no vaig respondre, més que agraint-li abans que marxés – hagués passat el que hagués passat, ell s'havia comportat molt més com un amic amb mi del que jo mai hauria esperat o, em vaig admetre a mi mateix, merescut.

Vaig apartar els diversos llibres i experiments de la meva butaca i vaig seure, no volent-me acostar al sofà. Penjant descuidadament del respatller de la cadira hi havia la manta que en la que havia estirat en John abans. La vaig tocar amb la mà, recordant-lo i com estava, només unes poques hores enrere. Em sentia entumit, com si fos dins una bombolla i qualsevol altra cosa en quedés a fora. Tenia fred. Vaig tibar la manta sobre meu. Feia l'olor d'en John.

En John, qui mai s'hi estiraria de nou. En John, a qui havia ferit tant profundament, sense ni tant sols pensar-hi; qui havia manipulat i retorçat per a que encaixés en els meus propòsits, la lleialtat del qual havia usat per destrossar-lo. Els ulls d'en John, tant plens de dolor, en John sentint-se malalt perquè l'havia fet sentir com un violador, com si m'hagués pres quan jo no ho volia. La meva cara estava humida.

En John no tornaria mai més ara; mai beuria de la tassa de la tauleta, mai tornaria a seure i acariciar-me els cabells mentre miràvem programes ridículs de televisió, mai em besaria de nou. No podia respirar.

No hi hauria més moixaines al seu llit, no més intents de persuadir-lo per a que es dutxés amb mi, no més rebolcades al sofà. Se'm va tancar la gola.

Hi havia un soroll.

Passos a les escales, però no eren els passos correctes, no eren els d'en John, no era en John amb la seva coixesa ocasional i les bosses amb la compra, ja mai més... en Mycroft va entrar a l'estança.

Ell va caminar cap a mi, i el seu rostre era obert i somrient, la seva expressió portant-me enrere vint anys. Es va asseure al braç de la meva butaca. "Aquí estàs," va dir, i era la veu que amb explicacions havia fet fora els malsons i arreglat el meu primer microscopi. "He esperat molt de temps per veure't de nou, germanet."

Aquella veu mai m'havia mentit, sempre havia complert les seves promeses, havia semblat infalible. Va posar els braços al voltant de les meves espatlles. "No et preocupis, el recuperarem."

Jo vaig posar el cap el pit del meu germà i vaig plorar.

**

* * *

Grissina:**_ Vet aquí el motiu pel qual la història està a la categoria d'Angst! XD Pobre Sherlock! Pobre John! _


	16. SEPARACIÓ

**EL CAMÍ MENYS FRESSAT**

Traducció de **"****The Road Less Traveled**" de**Verity** (fanfiction punt net /u/2494960/)

16. Separació

_**JOHN P.O.V.**_

La casa de la Harry era beix. Parets beixes, catifes beixes, mobles beixos, germà beix.

Em vaig posar un jersei beix. Potser, si em quedava quiet prou estona, em dissoldria completament en l'ambient, llavors el que quedava de mi podria desaparèixer.

La Harry s'estava cansant. Durant la primera setmana havia caminat de puntetes per la casa com si un soroll sobtat em pogués fer miques. La segona setmana, havia començat a petar la llengua per les tasses de te que no m'havia begut i els sandvitxos que no m'havia menjat. La setmana anterior havia preguntat quan començaria a buscar alguna substitució a fer per la zona. Ara volia organitzar-me una festa de 'sortida de l'armari'.

"No sóc gai, Harry," li vaig dir, per setena vegada aquell dia, i potser la centena des de que havia arribat allà.

"Però estaves amb _ell_," va replicar, i vaig afegir un altre tic a la meva llista mental de 'quantes vegades havia desitjat no haver-li explicat a ma germana la meva patètica història sencera'.

"Com saps que no és alguna tendència latent?" va continuar. "Només alguns amics propers, vindran a fer un mos i prendre alguna cosa."

Vaig negar amb el cap, però ella restà impertèrrita.

"No has de dir res, només una mica de conversa, a veure que en penses," ella va parar un moment a pensar. "Crec que en Colin podria ser justament el teu tipus, de fet."

Jo vaig deixar caure el meu cap enrere al sofà; jo tenia un _tipus_?

"Aquesta nit sortiré," li vaig dir, sorprenent-me a mi mateix d'alguna manera.

Els seus ulls es van entretancar cap a mi com un falcó apropant-se en un vol ras. "Amb qui?" em va desafiar, mofant-se del meu més aviat feble, "un amic." Va intenta saber-ne més, però jo em vaig retirar en silenci i finalment ella va marxar gambant, murmurant per sota el nas.

Vaig sospirar i vaig treure el meu telèfon, ara hauria de sortir. Vaig enviar un missatge de text a en Lestrade – ell havia contactat amb mi diverses vegades al llarg del mes, però jo l'havia estat evitant, com a tothom. Ell era prou agradable, però també era prou clar que en Sherlock era més important per a ell que jo. De totes maneres, ja que tenia que sortir – podia preguntar-li si estava lliure per fer una pinta.

Vaig enviar el missatge i llavors vaig mirar-me el missatge de la nit anterior de nou: _Bona nit, John. SH_

N'enviava un cada nit; 10.30 pm en punt. Mai faltava i mai feia tard. A vegades es disculpava, a vegades posava excuses, a vegades només_ Bona Nit_. El meu dit va rondar el botó d'esborrar per enèsima vegada, però no massa a prop – l'havia premut accidentalment una vegada i aquell missatge que faltava em corroïa cada vegada que repassava la llista, cosa que feia de lluny massa sovint. Eren com una connexió amb el _meu _Sherlock – el que estimava, el meu amic imaginari. Per descomptat sabia que venien d'ell, l'home real, el titellaire, però no hi havia manera que ell sabés que jo els guardava, així que m'aferrava a la fantasia.

No entenia què esperava obtenir-ne d'allò – devia tenir algun propòsit en ment, però se m'escapava. M'odiava a mi mateix per guardar-los, odiava el meu cor per morir de dolor cada vegada que els rellegia i odiava el meu estúpid cos cada vegada que m'aixecava clamant per ell.

Hi va haver un campaneig amb la rèplica d'en Lestrade amb l'hora i el lloc – semblava que al final sí que sortiria.

* * *

El pub era càlid i concorregut i ple de vida; Em vaig sentir una mica irreal assegut a una cantonada en el meu núvol beix. Quan en Lestrade va arribar ens vam estrènyer la mà i vam parlar del tems (humit), el futbol (inútil), i l'estat de l'economia (terrible). Estava buscant per un altre tema quan ell es va armar de valor i va ser obvi el que vindria a continuació.

"No li va bé sense tu, saps," em va dir.

Vaig grunyir, fet que ell es va prendre com un signe per continuar.

"Encara ajuda en alguns casos, quan li ho demano," va pensar per uns instants. "Però ja no li importa."

Vaig esbufegar. "Es clar que no li importa, és un sociòpata. No importar-li és la seva especialitat."

En Lestrade em va mirar tristament, "Jo no crec que això sigui cert, John," va dir. "Com a mínim ja no." Es va aturar. "El que vull dir és que ja no s'emociona per la feina, pel repte com solia fer – ja no intenta ficar-se en els casos interessants, no m'avergonyeix davant la premsa, no fanfarroneja davant la resta de l'equip. Només apareix quan li ho demano, examina les proves, em diu les seves deduccions i torna a marxar." Es va encongir d'espatlles. "Ja ni tant sols és groller!"

Vaig esbufegar enutjat: com si la manca de grolleria d'en Sherlock Holmes fos una pèrdua tant gran pel món!

"Jo era amb ell aquella nit, saps," va dir inesperadament. "La nit que va estar buscant la Sally."

Em vaig estremir, i ell em va dirigir un petit somriure de disculpa.

"I quan et vam estar buscant," va continuar al cap d'un moment. "No conec tota la història, no la vull saber," va afegir vacil·lant. "Però sé que l'home que vaig trobar en aquell carreró no era l'home amb qui vaig treballar durant els darrers cinc anys."

"Ell volia que em quedés amb ell i no li agrada que els seus plans fallin," vaig murmurar. "Especialment un en el que hi ha posat tant d'esforç."

"No crec que sigui això," va negar. "Quan va venir a Scotland Yard, estava desesperat per trobar-la, mai l'havia vist tant agitat," va pensar enrere. "Però en quan vaig mencionar la possibilitat de vosaltres dos trencant, el vaig agafar per sorpresa – estava únicament centrat en que no et fessin mal."

Vaig riure amargament, "Bé, això no va acabar de sortir-li bé llavors, oi?" No estava pas impressionat.

I clarament l'estava fent sentir incòmode, però no podia evitar que la meva còlera es filtrés en les meves paraules – era com si el meu beix estigués sent injectat d'escarlata.

Era la primera vegada que parlava d'aquella nit, o fins i tot d'en Sherlock – la Harry havia anat a Baker Street a recollir les meves coses un parell de dies més tard i havia tornat amb la cara pàl·lida. No li vaig preguntar, i ella no me'n va dir res – tant sols em va donar les meves bosses. No va fer una gaire bona feina empaquetant les meves coses, ja que me'n faltaven varies, el meu jersei més vell i ratat i la majoria de les meves coses de bany; Encara que ella m'havia dut una tassa, fet que semblava un xic aleatori. Havia intentat parlar-ne amb mi un parell de cops, però després del xoc de la primera nit quan tot havia sortit, jo vaig refusar discutir-ho; abandonar l'habitació semblava indicar la meva no predisposició a parlar amb gran eficàcia.

En Lestrade va canviar de conversa cap a diversos casos, sense mencionar en Sherlock de nou fins que ja marxàvem del pub a les deu, quan de sobte em va posar una mà al avantbraç abans que ens separéssim. "Mira, és evident que creus que ell és fred i sense emocions," va dir aparentment en desacord. "Però jo us vaig veure." Es va aturar. "Us vaig veure als dos aquella tarda."

Em vaig adonar que es referia a en Sherlock besant-me sota aquella arcada, i va estirar-me el braç sobtadament. Em va deixar anar.

"Ho sento John," va dir. "Però allò era de tot menys fred; era roig viu i inconfusible. Si no ho hagués vist amb els meus propis ulls, mai ho hauria cregut…" la seva veu es va apagar.

Hauria d'estar allunyant-me, però la sola memòria d'aquell petó em mantenia clavat allà.

Ell va negar amb el cap. "Mira, John, és la teva vida, i en Sherlock evidentment t'ha fet molt de mal, però no creus que estàs basant espantosament massa en una sola revelació? Pot una sola conversa desencaminada esborrar tot el vostre temps junts, així, anul·lar-ho tot?"

"No ho entens," li vaig dir enfadat. El vermell s'estava expandint per sobre el meu beix ara, apoderant-se'n.

"No, no ho entenc," va replicar. "Però crec que tu tampoc."

Vaig caminar la poca distància de tornada a casa la Harry a poc a poc, entrant per la porta del darrere i pujant d'amagat cap a l'habitació de convidats en silenci – encara podia sentir els seus amics fent gatzara a la sala. Hi havia un sobre gran damunt el llit, que no hi era quan havia marxat; tenia el meu nom imprès en la part frontal. El vaig obrir i en vaig treure una fotografia, no hi havia cap nota o missatge. Semblava una imatge de vigilància, vaig pensar, clarament feta des de la distància quan el subjecte no n'era conscient.

En Sherlock estava al Clarence Bridge, on ens havíem aturat aquell dia al parc. Estava avocat endavant, recolzat a la barana i mirant per sobre l'aigua, però els seus ulls estaven desenfocats. Havia perdut pes, vaig notar, els seus pòmuls eren encara més pronunciats que de costum, i el seu cabell necessitava un bon tall. Semblava perdut, la seva cara inefablement trista.

El meu telèfon va sonar amb un missatge de text – devien ser les 10.30: _Et trobo a faltar, John, SH_

* * *

Dos dies més tard vaig rebre un text d'en Mycroft: _Necessito parlar amb tu; Et va bé trucar-me aviat?_

Li vaig contestar suggerint-li que anés a que li donessin pel sac, llavors vaig marxar de la casa apressuradament, per si de cas, caminant fins el parc del barri, on hi havia un banc que s'havia convertit en una espècie de paradís quan necessitava un descans de ma germana.

Només hi era des de feia un minut o dos quan algú es va asseure al meu costat – era en Mycroft, per suposat. Vaig sospirar, "Trobes a tothom tant previsible?" li vaig preguntar, mentre m'allargava un got amb te de la tenda més propera.

"Normalment," va admetre. Vam seure allà uns quants minuts en silenci.

"T'hauria de donar un cop de puny," vaig assenyalar.

Ell va alçar-me una cella, "penses fer-ho?" No semblava gaire preocupat.

"No ho se," vaig confessar. "Però crec que hi tinc dret. Vas ser tu qui em va convèncer en primer lloc. Jo mai hauria agafat aquell camí si no m'hi haguessis empès." M'estava enfadant per moments mentre parlava, i vaig notar que ell s'allunyava una mica, fet que em va fer sentir lleument millor, tot i que coneixent els germans Holmes, només s'estava allunyat per fer-me sentir millor. Cabró manipulador.

"Jo no et vaig mentir, John," em va dir.

Jo vaig esbufegar. Sonorament. "Em vas dir un bon munt de collonades només per ajudar a ton germà a retenir el seu assistent, com a part del seu pla increïblement estúpid," li vaig recordar. "El fet que fos la meva vida la que estàveu fotent no sembla importar massa. Ets inhumà!"

En Mycroft realment semblava una mica nerviós ara, però va fer un glop del seu te amb la mà ferma. "Tot el que et vaig dir aquell dia era cert," va insistir.

"De veritat?" el vaig desafiar amb amargor. "Perquè et recordo clarament dient-me que el teu germà es sentia físicament atret per mi," vaig intentar no pensar-hi massa en allò que deia. "I així i tot tinc una gravació de tu discutint amb en Serlock sobre com sacrificava el seu cos pel bé d'una bona relació laboral." Oh, com odiava aquella frase, que m'havia perseguit durant un més ara.

Ell només em va mirar.

"I?" vaig demandar. "Com expliques aquella contradicció?"

Va alçar les celles. "Repetint-me, sembla," va contestar. "Tot el que et vaig dir a _tu _era veritat …" va esperar mentre jo unia els punts …

"Vols dir que la teva conversa amb en Sherlock…"

Ell va interrompre i va acabar la meva frase. "Va ser, de fet, '_un munt de collonades_', com molt succintament has ho has posat," els seu desgrat per les grolleries era evident.

Vaig obrir i tancar la boca. "No entenc ni una sola cosa que surt de la teva boca," li vaig dir començant a aixecar-me. "Me'n torno a ca la Harry."

"Interessant tria de paraules," va mussitar de forma irritant. "Digues-me, John, on és a _casa_?"

Una visió de Baker Street va venir-me a la ment. La calavera, el desordre, l'apèndix a la nevera, el violí en un racó i en Sehrlock, sempre en Sherlock. En Sherlock al sofà, empenyent amb el cap contra la meva mà per a que li fes carantoines. En Sherlock demanant te a hores intempestives i portant a casa massa llet. En Sherlock embolcallant-se al meu voltant a la nit i rondinant adormit quan m'aixecava. En Sherlock amb el seu cap tirat enrere i el seu cos arquejat mentre cridava el meu nom.

Vaig grunyir a en Mycroft, mentre se m'omplien els ulls, llavors em vaig girar i pràcticament vaig córrer cap a casa la Harry. Vaig eliminar el banc de la meva llista de refugis.

Dos dies després va tornar, aquest cop a prop de l'estanc pels ànecs.

* * *

"En Sherlock va ser diagnosticat pels seus companys de classe quan tenia 14 anys," va anunciar, sens ni tant sols un 'Bon dia' per saludar. "I ell s'hi va aferrar perquè allò el protegia de les seves mofes."

L'escoltava, a pesar de tot.

"Jo en tenia 21 en aquell moment," va continuar, "i era lluny de casa durant llargs períodes." Semblava penedit. "Per quan em vaig adonar del que passava, ja era massa tard."

M'havia promès no creure'm ni una paraula més que sortís de la malèvola boca d'en Mycroft, però em vaig trobar incapaç de dubtar-ne ara. Ell no m'estava mirant, analitzant les meves expressions o recaient en els seus encants, estava només assegut al banc recordant, mentre absentant mirava els ànecs nedar d'una banda a l'altra.

"Sempre havíem estat íntims, malgrat la diferència d'edat. En Sherlock com a nen era…" un somriure va creuar el seu rostre, "Bé, era adorable," va continuar amb penediment. "Sempre tan fascinat pel món, volent saber-ho tot, entendre-ho tot; alarmantment intel·ligent i inquisitiu," va fer que no amb el cap lleugerament. "La gent no està segura de com tractar amb un nen així, saps."

Em va mirar i jo vaig intentar fer veure que no estava captivat.

"Sempre deia massa, els feia sentir incòmodes. El miraven com si no fos del tot humà. Va aprendre des de ben petit que no era '_normal_'."

Vaig intentar que no m'importés, però era difícil.

"Els nens poden ser molt cruels, i els anys d'adolescent ja són un repte prou gran. A l'edat del quinze, la imatge de sociòpata ja era ben ferma en ell, un escut rígid envoltant-lo que evitava que ningú hi penetrés." Es va aturar. "Fins i to tel seu propi germà," va afegir entristit, perdut en els seus propis pensaments per un minut mentre el vent xiulava entre les branques sobre els nostres caps.

"Però això no és qui realment és,"va emfatitzar, girant-se per mirar-me als ulls. "Aquest no és el noi que jo recordo, aquest no és el meu germà!" Estava més agitat del que mai l'havia vist, sempre tant fred i indiferent per tot. "En Sherlock està tant atrapat a dins com els altres ho estem a fora," va afegir. "Ell ha estat només mig en vida durant anys."

Els meus somnis aquella nit van ser estranys i eròtics. En Sherlock havia enviat un dels seus missatges més obscurs:_M_'_he aixecat al Parc, SH_ el qual em va deixar de nou pensant en aquell dia. Despert, vaig intentar centrar-me en el desastrós final, la trobada amb la Sally, explicant-li a la Harry el que havia passat, la confrontació amb en Sherlock en aquell carreró, tot allò.

El meu subconscient, però, va escollir entretenir-se predominantment en el petó sota l'arcada i, per descomptat, en el casi-sexe sobre la manta. Em vaig aixecar regirat entre els llençols i dur com una roca, amb la imatge d'un Sherlock estordit gravada a la retina i la sensació que em mancava alguna cosa.

Em vaig sentir inquiet i irritable tot el dia, així que quan la Harry em va llençar a un grup d'amics aquell vespre (aquest cop sense avís previ), vaig insistir en anar tots al pub, més que quedar-nos asseguts a casa fent petar la xerrada enmig de tot aquell beix.

Estava demanant una nova ronda de beguda a la barra quan algú va xocar amb mi per darrere. Em vaig girar amb un comentari perspicaç als llavis però el vaig retenir quan vaig veure la inculpada. Era una noieta amb corbes, ondulant cabellera rossa i grans ulls marrons, i semblava nerviosa.

"Oh, ho sento," va dir ella, la seva veu era molt suau i em vaig haver de tirar endavant per sentir-la. "Estava buscant la bossa i m'ha caigut el telèfon i quan m'he aixecat he anat massa ràpid i he perdut l'equilibri," barbotejava. "Em disculpo, no t'he vessat la beguda oi?" va demanar. "Si us plau deixa que te'n compri una altra, és el mínim que puc fer. Normalment no sóc tant pocatraça." Ja era en marxa de nou i no semblava tenir intenció d'aturar-se en cap moment proper.

Vaig estendre la mà, per parar l'onada, "Sóc en John," em vaig presentar, "I no hi ha hagut danys." Vaig gesticular cap a les begudes de la barra, "Mira – totes presents i en ordre."

Ella va fer una rialleta i em va estrènyer la mà, "Em dic Mary i és tot un descans " va dir ella.

Vam parlar durant uns minuts mentre ella esperava a que la servissin. Era mestra d'escola primària i acabava d'acabar la primera setmana a una nova escola; estava allà per trobar-se amb alguns companys que encara havien d'arribar. Amb una vaga idea de molestar la Harry la vaig convidar a seure amb nosaltres mentre s'esperava.

Ells ja feien 40 minuts tard i ella era perfecte. Era atractiva, però de manera tendra, dolça però no empallegosa, i divertida però amable. Era tímida però semblava que jo li agradava i parlàvem amb facilitat. Si l'hagués trobada sis mesos enrere a aquestes alçades ja estaria planejant declarar-me. Em sentia frustrat i enfadat amb mi mateix, així que quan els seus amic van arriba li vaig demanar el seu número de telèfon, que em va donar amb una ampli somriure – sincerament coqueteria a part, un altre tic a la banda del 'Sí'.

La resta de la vetllada va passar molt lentament. Per sort en Collin, qui havia d'admetre que s'assemblava una mica a en Sherlock, amb els cabells negres i pòmuls impressionants, semblava tant poc interessat en mi com jo en ell, així que com a mínim un dels estratagemes de la Harry es va estavellar i cremar - potser ara ella em deixaria en pau.

* * *

Però no per gaire estona, va resultar, ja que el matí següent va cridar escales amunt que tenia visita.

"Si és en Mycroft, digues-li que se'n vagi a prendre vent!" li vaig cridar jo.

"No, és un oficial de policia," va replicar ella.

_Deu ser en __Lestrade_, vaig pensar, aixecant-me i baixant les escales.

La Harry tot just sortia per la porta, "Me'n vaig rebent," em va dir, "La he deixada a la sala."

Deixa_da_. Em vaig aturar de cop a l'últim graó de l'escala. Estava a punt de fer una sortida a la francesa per la cuina, quan la Sally va aparèixer a la porta de la sala – només veure-la vaig notar el meu ritme cardíac augmentar, la pell se'm va humitejar i tot va semblar alentir-se; _torrent d'adrenalina_, va registrar una part del meu cervell, _resposta de lluitar o fugir_. Semblava que el meu cos tenia una resposta visceral al mer record del nostre últim encontre.

"Dóna'm un minut," li vaig demanar, i ella va assentir, girant cua de nou cap a la sala. Jo vaig seure a les escales i vaig baixar el cap, concentrant-me en respirar fins que em vaig sentir una mica més en control de mi mateix, llavors la vaig seguir.

"Sento aparèixer així," va començar ella. "Però no creia que em volguessis veure i he de parlar amb tu."

No vaig poder evitar un petit gest de dolor mentre deia allò – les mateixes paraules que havia usat aquella nit; '_He_ de parlar amb tu,' com si no tingués opció, i res del que passes per culpa d'allò pogués ser culpa seva. Podia notar el meu llavi corbant-se una mica, però no vaig dir res.

"No és correcte, el que et vaig dir," va començar, de la sorpresa em vaig trobar parlant.

"Em vas donar una gravació," vaig remarcar, "Com pot ser inexacte això?"

Ella semblava avergonyida. "No ho hauria d'haver fet," va admetre. "Vaig escoltar una part de la conversa i vaig treure'n conclusions." Es va aturar, "Hauria de saber-ne més per la feina que faig."

Jo me la mirava inexpressiu i ella va fer una respiració profunda. "Ho has d'entendre, he treballat al voltant d'en Sherlock durant anys i ell sempre havia estat '_el freak_' per mi. He estat sempre esperant que el que semblava inevitable passés i ell fe alguna cossa terrible."

"Això és el que em vas dir el primer com que ens vam veure," vaig recordar. "Vas dir que un dia estaries dempeus al costat d'un cos i que en Sherlock Holmes seria qui l'hauria posat allà."

Ella va assentir. "Exacte. I per això quan vaig sentir el que vaig sentir, vaig pensar que era allò – ell havia fet quelcom inhumà i t'havia d'avisar; no podia suportar la idea de que ell es sortís amb la seva."

No estava segur de on volia anar a parar. "Entesos, per això m'ho vas dir," vaig dir. "I ara ja has explicat_ perquè_ m'ho vas dir, que, per cert, era innecessari – el perquè ho vas fer és del tot irrellevant per mi, en serio."

Ella es va aixecar de sobte, i va començar a caminar amunt i avall. "Estic intentant explicar perquè _no hauria_ d'haver-t'ho explicat!" va exclamar, clarament frustrada. "Aquest pla, projecte, o el que sigui... No intento entendre què passa per dins el seu cap, però ara és evident que la conversa que vaig sentir és pura ximpleria!"

Jo estava espantat. "Què vols dir?"

Ella es va asseure deixant-se caure. "Quan va saber que jo ja t'ho havia dit, ell pràcticament va col·lapsar," va explicar ella. "De veritat, es va posar a hiperventilar; pensava que vomitaria sobre la meva catifa nova."

D'alguna manera l'interès de la Sally per ella mateixa feia la frase sonar més certa, però jo encara vaig negar amb el cap. "Havia estat enxampat," li vaig recordar. "Això ha de ser un xoc, fins i tot per ell."

"Jo també em vaig dir això a mi mateixa," va replicar assentint. "Em vaig dir a mi mateixa això tant temps com vaig poder, però..." es va aturar, "però, ja ni jo m'ho puc creure," va sospirar pesadament.

"Ha canviat, John," va continuar, passat un moment. "No se si és per haver-te perdut, o si ja estava canviant i perdre't simplement ho va fer més evident." Va aturar-se a pensar. "Però si mai vaig desitjar que ell patís," va abaixar el cap una mica, clarament avergonyida, "llavors, per Déu que m'ho han concedit. Ja gairebé ni puc suportar mirar-lo als ulls."

Collons, podia aquella dona estar més absorta en si mateixa? De sobte vaig recordar una cita urgent amb el dentista, prement la mandíbula de dolor mentre l'acompanyava a la porta. Igual que la resta va intentar agafar-me del braç a l'últim moment, sense cap dubte amb algunes perles més de saviesa preparades per ser-me abocades, però aquest cop jo ja ho esperava i vaig poder evitar que m'agafés. Potser jo no tenia mal de queixal, però el cap certament m'estava ressonant quan me la vaig poder treure del damunt.

Vaig sentir la necessitat d'una gran dosis de 'normalitat', així que vaig telefonar la Mary i vam quedar per fer un cafè. Ella era tan perfecte com m'havia semblat la nit anterior, i em vaig trobar a mi mateix sentint-me, no feliç exactament, però certament molt més identificable amb en John Watson que havia conegut gairebé tota la vida. Era agradable; seure i xerrar amb algú que no sabés res de la telenovel·la en la que la meva vida s'havia convertit, tenir una conversa normal, amb una agradable noia normal. Era correcte, com si allò fos el que havia d'estar fent.

La Mary havia de marxar després del cafè, però el pronòstic era bo pel dia següent, així que vam quedar de trobar-nos al parc. Li vaig besar la galta al marxar i ella es va enrojolar – perfecte.

* * *

Hauria d'haver sabut que era massa maco per durar... vaig arribar al parc una hora abans el dia següent, amb ganes de gaudir una mica del sol (i la pau, perquè la Harry tornava a estar en peu de guerra), quan en Mycroft va aparèixer de sobte a la punta del meu banc. Em va recordat un programa de televisió que havia vist de nen, Mr Benn: '_com si per art de màgia, el botiguer aparegués_' – assumint, per descomptat, que el botiguer fos el personatge d'un polític deshonest sense cap mena de moral i tendència a tractar la gent com peces d'escacs.

"No puc parlar amb tu avui," li vaig deixar anar, "Tinc una cita!" Aquí – _entoma aquesta_, vaig pensar, amb satisfacció.

Per suposat, no el vaig agafar gens a contrapeu, "Ah sí, l'adorable senyoreta Morstan," va mussitar, estirant les cames endavant davant seu.

Perquè em sorprenia que ell sabés el seu nom complert quan jo no el sabia? Probablement ell havia sabut què havia esmorzat ella durant els darrers cinc anys minuts després que ella m'estrenyés la mà.

"No em diguis que ella és una espia, o una ex assassina, o una senyoreta de companyia," el vaig advertir. "Perquè no et creuré!"

"No, no, John," va somriure lleument. "Ella sembla una jove adorable i estic segur que seria una excel·lent parella per a tu." Es va aturar un moment, llavors es va asseure més dret, creuant les cames. "Digues-me, John," va demanar. "Estàs familiaritzat amb el concepte de realitats alternatives?"

Va alçar una cella cap a mi, i llavors va decidir entendre la meva cara d'absoluta inexpressió com un no rotund, i va continuar, "La teoria és que cada decisió que prens a la teva vida et porta a un camí en particular, però en cada punt en que prens una decisió una realitat alternativa es separa, en la que tu esculls quelcom diferent. Al final de les nostres vides, hi haurà un nombre infinit de camins diferents que podries haver pres all llarg de totes aquelles eleccions."

En algun lloc al meu cap una alarma sonava, "Vols dir com a la peli aquella de '_Dos vides en un instant_', on hi ha dues històries diferent, una on ella agafa el tren i l'altre on el perd?" Vaig preguntar. La Harry adorava aquella pel·lícula; deia que demostrava que gairebé tots els homes eren escòria i que els que no ho eren et deixarien prenyada al a primera de canvi i després aconseguirien que et matessis en un accident de trànsit.

"Justament," va respondre en Mycroft, tot i que semblava un xic divertit per la comparació cinematogràfica. "Fa temps que trobo aquest concepte fascinant – totes les rutes possibles estes davant la gent, com un jardí de camins que es bifurquen..."

Podia entendre com allò l'atreia, amb el seu hàbit d'interferir en la vida de la gent. Probablement allò era del que anava la política – empènyer la gent cap als camins que un volia que prenguessin, preferiblement sense que ells se n'adonessin. "Bé, tot això és molt interessant, Mycroft," vaig dir en un to ple de sarcasme. "Però espero que vulguis anar a parar a alguna banda, perquè la Mary arribarà aviat i no et vull enlloc a prop seu"

Em vaig aturar. "No t'ofenguis." Faig fer una altra pausa. "Ben mirat, ofèn-te tant com vulguis."

Ell va sospirar. "No et culpo per estar enfadat, John," em va dir.

"Bé, em treus un pes de sobre!" vaig respondre. Realment el sarcasme fluïa lliurement en mi avui; Millor que me'l tragués de sobre abans que la Mary arribés.

"Quan et vaig conèixer, John," va explicar. "I especialment quan us vaig trobar junts tu i en Sherlock després que li salvessis la vida," va afegir intencionadament, sens dubte implicant que em podia atrapar per assassinat si així ho decidia. "Un nou camí es va tornar d'allò més clar per mi."

Em va fixar amb una mirada intensa. "Immediatament va ser evident que vosaltres dos us pertanyíeu l'un a l'altre en algunes qualitats, estàveu preparats de forma única en gairebé tots els nivells l'un per l'altre, complementant-vos perfectament."

Em vaig remoure incòmode. Realment no tenia ganes de sentir tot allò en aquell moment, però ell no s'aturava.

"Em va semblar que hi podia haver milers de possibles escenaris en els que vivíeu les vostres vides com a amics i companys, amb en Sherlock mantenint-se per sempre com foraster tota la seva vida, probablement fins i tot molts ens els que tu et casaves amb algú com la Mary i seguies treballant amb ell." Es va aturar, semblava que per armar-se de valor.

"Però jo podia veure la possibilitat de encara un altre camí, un que despertaria en el meu germà la part d'ell que ell mateix havia enterrat feia tant de temps. Un que li permetria sentir, estimar, _viure_ realment la vida que hauria d'haver tingut i que es mereix."

Una sospita s'alçava en mi mentre ell parlava, i vaig entretancar els ulls una mica.

Ell es va tensar una mica, però va continuar. "Després que haguéssiu estat treballant junts durant un temps, era evident que ell es sentia cada vegada més atret per tu, que es preocupava profundament per tu, que tu estaves aconseguint arribar a ell; però era igualment obvi que ell mai hi faria res, o ni tant sols reconeixeria aquells sentiments."

Començava a sentir un mal averany. Era conscient dels meus músculs encongint-se mentre m'agafava fort al final del banc. "Mycroft," la meva veu era greu i inusualment controlada. "Mycroft, què vas fer?"

Ell semblava realment incòmode arribats a aquell punt, potser conscient de quan s'estava apropant a conèixer el seu paraigües de forma molt més intima del que el fabricant recomanaria.

"Només li vaig donar una empenteta," va dir discretament. "Li vaig permetre racionalitzar els seus desitjos donant-li una raó lògica per fer-ho."

Jo vaig serrar les dents "Vas ser tu! Tu li vas donar la idea del _projecte_!" El vaig mirar fixament. "Val més que marxis, Mycroft."

Ell va dubtar, obrint la boca de nou, però jo el vaig tallar. "En serio," el vaig advertir. "El meu geni penja d'un fil en aquests moments; tens que marxar, _ara mateix_."

Ell es va aixecar ràpidament i es va apartar una mica, abans de girar-se. De veritat, què passava amb aquesta gent i aquella obsessió per dir sempre la última paraula?

"Puc demanar-te només que tinguis en compte què et manté allunyat d'ell en aquests moments?" em va demanar. "És la creença absoluta, malgrat totes les evidències, que ell no t'estima o desitja, o és només orgull? Perquè et va enganyar? Perquè, creu-me, ell va aconseguir enganyar-se a si mateix amb igual èxit."

I va marxar, deixant-me en aquell banc amb el cap donant voltes i un regust de confusió a la boca.

* * *

Mentre em preparava per anar a dormir aquella nit, vaig pensar que potser no era tant sorprenent que la cita amb la Mary hagués sigut menys exitosa del que havíem anticipat, tot i que ella encara havia accedit a quedar per prendre alguna cosa un parell de dies després. Era conscient que m'estava fixant en ella per evitar pensar en Serlock, però realment volia evitar pensar en Sherlock, per tant ja m'estava bé. Fins i tot havia parat de llegir els seus missatges de forma obsessiva cada poques hores.

El meu telèfon va sonar just quan tenia aquell pensament... eren les 10.30: _Estic en flames__, SH_

Vaig assumir que allò era metafòricament parlant – segur que fins i tot en Sherlock no m'enviaria un missatge de text si realment s'ho hagués muntat per acabar en flames amb algun experiment estrany amb la torradora.

Vaig anar al llit pensant en calor i flames, que inevitablement van portar a més somnis eròtics i una nova erecció descomunal, que va rebutjar absolutament desaparèixer ella sola. Mentre me n'ocupava, intentava desesperadament pensar en la Mary; però va ser el nom d'en Sherlock el que va sortir dels meus llavis mentre m'escorria, i era la imatge d'en Sherlock la que veia quan tancava els ulls. Un cop més, la seva expressió era estordida i no podia entendre per què me'l imaginava d'aquella manera.

Durant la setmana següent els meus pensament van girar entorn d'en Sherlock, malgrat tots els meus esforços per centrar-los en altres direccions. Les paraules d'en Mycroft predominaven. No confiava gens en ell, però, com a mínim, m'havia donat una idea de com havia esta la infància d'en Sherlock, la qual explicava moltes coses. Els records d'en Lestrade d'aquella nit i fins el sorprenent canvi de la Sally emplenant-me la ment de gom a gom en un frenesí aclaparador.

Sempre des de que el meu món havia col·lapsat al meu voltant, jo havia pressuposat que el _meu_ Sherlock era un miratge, un personatge, quelcom que l'home real havia creat per aconseguir el seu objectiu, igual com li havia vist fer en alguns casos amb tanta facilitat, convertint-se temporalment en algú completament diferent i pràcticament irreconeixible. Però i si era al revés – i si el _meu_ Sherlock estava a l'interior, amagat profundament allunyat de la resta del món, i fins i tot durant molt temps del mateix Sherlock? Allò voldria dir que l'home que jo estimava era real.

La meva ment s'estava inundant de records de moments íntims, temps en els que ell m'havia demostrat afecte real, m'havia cuidat, s'havia preocupat per mi... el seu instint possessiu quan la Sally m'havia tocat, com d'amorós era als matins, la seva estranya fixació per intentar que compartís la dutxa amb ell. Llavors hi havia aquell petó sota l'arcada quan havia semblat tant desesperat per mi, el seu pànic al cotxe quan es va adonar que la Sally l'havia sentit després el seu frenètic fer-l'amor quan vam arribar a casa, que ell havia aturat, tot i clarament no voler-ho, quan li vaig dir que l'estimava. Volia allò dir alguna cosa? Tenia, però la meva ment confusa no en podia treure l'entrellat.

Vaig intentar seguir fent de forma normal, vaig tenir dues cites més amb la Mary i vam fer plans per sopar al cap de setmana. Ella clarament havia estat esperant que jo intentés fer el següent moviment cap a ella, però jo no acabava d'atrevir-me a fer-ho, el que en si mateix era frustrant.

Arribat dissabte a la nit, em vaig preparar per la meva cita, encara tant confós com ho havia estat tota la setmana. En Sherlock m'havia enganyat tant completament, com hi podria tornar a confiar mai més? I així i tot, semblava totalment factible que s'hagués enganyat a si mateix de la mateixa manera. Com podia estar segur de si el _meu_ Sherlock era real o una il·lusió? Ja n'estava fart de pensar-hi; vaig sortir i vaig deixar el meu telèfon a casa.

La Mary i jo vam tenir un sopar encantador; ella em va explicar històries sobre l'escola, coses amb les que li havien sortit els nens; era evident que seria una mare fantàstica. Ella semblava impressionada quan li vaig explicar lo d'Afganistan, però no va tafanejar quan vaig mencionar el haver estat enviat a casa invàlid, només es va allargar per sobre la taula i em va estrènyer la mà gentilment, amb els seus ulls marrons càlids i suaus. Ella em va fer sentir fort, i amb el control de nou, i m'agradava molt aquella sensació.

La vaig acompanyar a casa a les onze i ens vam aturar a les escales que pujaven cap al seu apartament. Ella es va girar cap a mi i va somriure tímida, "T'agradaria pujar a fer un cafè?" em va preguntar, mossegant-se el seu llavi inferior nerviosament.

Amb un esclat de claredat, de sobte vaig entendre de què havia estat parlant en Mycroft – podia clarament veure dos camins estenent-se davant meu; un amb la Mary, una família, tot el que sempre havia pensat que volia i que tindria algun dia; l'altre amb en Sherlock, un repte constant, un risc, possiblement mortal, certament perillós. Vaig respirar profundament i vaig tancar els ulls per un moment; llavors vaig agafar la mà de la Mary i la vaig seguir escales amunt.

* * *

Quan vaig tornar a ca la meva germana el matí següent, la casa estava en silenci, la Harry devia haver sortit. Vaig pujar a la meva habitació, i el primer que vaig veure va ser el meu mòbil, on l'havia deixat damunt la taula el vespre anterior. El vaig agafar i no tenia cap missatge nou, no hi havia text de la nit anterior. Em vaig asseure de sobte al llit, amb les cames tot d'una inestables, mentre la comprensió naixia en mi... ell m'estava deixant anar.

No vaig preguntar-me si ell sabria lo de la Mary, perquè els germans Holmes sempre semblaven saber-ho tot. No vaig preguntar-me si ell sabria on havia passat la nit, perquè estava segur que ho sabia.

El seu rostre estordit nedava davant la meva vista de nou i de sobte vaig saber què havia estat intentant recordar tot aquell temps, perquè em seguia aixecant amb aquella imatge en ment. Quan va tenir la commoció i el seu control normal es va apagar del tot, tot just uns segons, la cosa que havia intentat fer, intentat de fer immediatament, era dir-me que m'estimava. El seu subconscient, per una vegada, havia emergit breument, abans de ser empès al fons de nou al recuperar mica en mica la consciència, i aquell era el seu missatge.

Em vaig posar dempeus, de sobte absolutament convençut. El _meu_ Sherlock era realment allà, enterrat sota la closca que en Mycroft havia descrit, però jo la podia trencar.

Vaig córrer escales avall i cap a fora el carrer, per una vegada localitzant un taxi gairebé al instant. Per mi, ell abaixaria les seves defenses, per mi s'arriscaria, aprofitaria l'oportunitat, viuria la seva vida.

El taxi anava a bon ritme. Vaig recordar com s'embolcallava al meu voltant a les nits, quan el seu cervell estava apagat, com d'amorós era als matins, quan encara estava mig adormit, la seva naturalesa essencial mostrant-se a la més mínima oportunitat.

Era allà. Encara tenia la meva clau, així que vaig entrar, pujant les escales de cop. Sabia que ell era a casa, no se com, però n'estava segur.

Vaig empènyer la porta per obrir-la.

Devia haver reconegut el meu pujar les escales, perquè s'estava aixecant quan vaig entrar per la porta, una mirada d'incertesa al seu rostre.

Se'l veia horrible. Els seus ulls estaven vermells i la cara tacada, evidentment havia estat plorant durant hores. A les seves mans hi havia una fotografia – em vaig reconèixer a mi mateix i la Mary somrient-nos l'un a l'altre al parc; li va caure entre els dits mentre s'incorporava i va surar fins al terra, acabant de cara amunt damunt la catifa.

Els seus ull es movien erràticament en mi i jo sabia que estava captant cada aspecte de la meva aparença, cada matís de la meva arribada, per tal de, tot i que ell semblava no poder-s'ho creure, saber les meves intencions.

Va obrir els seus braços i jo vaig hi vaig caminar directe.

Era a casa.

**

* * *

Grissina:**_ L'autora va posar a les notes d'aquest capítol que li havia passat pel cap deixar la història en aquest punt, ja que semblava prou un punt i final, però que no tenia ganes encara de deixar d'escriure, així que ens va delectar encara amb tres capítols més d'aquest genial parella. Gràcies al cel que s'ho va repensar, de veritat, perquè ara és quan la parella apareix en tota la seva esplendor, XD_


	17. REUNIÓ

**EL CAMÍ MENYS FRESSAT**

Traducció de **"****The Road Less Traveled**" de**Verity** (fanfiction punt net /u/2494960/)

17. Reunió

_**SHERLOCK P.O.V.**_

_9 Ho__res Abans..._

Vaig baixar el telèfon lentament. Allò era tot llavors, en John havia tirat endavant. Aquella dona, aquella Mary, havia guanyat, sense ni saber que hi havia hagut una batalla.

Vaig seure pesadament a la meva butaca. Ja sabia, per descomptat, que ell havia començat a sortir amb ella. En Mycroft no m'ho havia volgut dir, però jo tenia les meves pròpies fonts. Vaig agafar la fotografia de nou, la del passat diumenge a la tarda, que els mostrava als dos junts al parc. Es somreien l'un a l'altre, em John semblava feliç. Ella era prou guapa, vaig suposar, potser una mica ensucrada. En Mycroft com a mínim havia confirmat que el seu caràcter era adient – cap secret obscur o sorpreses desagradables sota la catifa. Una dona totalment agradable, plaent, segura, i avorrida, que en aquell moment era amb el _meu_ John... vaig tallar aquell tren de pensament d'arrel.

Incapaç de seure quiet, em vaig aixecar d'un salt i vaig començar a caminar amunt i avall. Des d'aquella terrible nit sis setmanes enrere, quan m'havia enfonsat davant el meu germà, havia intentat mantenir-me lògic i tan calmat com havia pogut. La còlera que havia esperat sentir per en Mycroft estranyament no havia arribat a aparèixer, en canvi s'havia convertit en interna. Sabia que jo m'ho havia buscat, per mi i en John, amb les meves accions i la meva manca de consciència pròpia – hauria estat més fàcil culpar en Mycoft, però el necessitava; ell era la única cosa que em donava esperança un cop en John va haver marxat.

Ell semblava tant confiat en que en John tornaria, que em perdonaria, donant-li temps i, el que en Mycroft anomenava eufemísticament, 'una guia apropiada'. Ell em va impedir perseguir en John directament, així que vaig començar a enviar-li missatges cada nit – volia que sabés que ho sentia, que em ell m'importava, que pensava en ell i els missatges semblaven un mètode discret; ell no tenia perquè llegir-los si no volia i tampoc hi havia cap pressió per a que respongués. Els enviava cada nit exactament a la mateixa hora, per demostrar-li que ell era la meva prioritat per sobre de tota la resta, i també vaig pensar que així els estaria esperant i adquiririen més significat per a ell. La meva única esperança era que ell mirés enrere al temps que havíem passat junts i veies les senyals que jo havia estat massa cec per veure; les senyals que haurien hagut de mostrar-me que el que havia anomenat el meu projecte era només un ridícul pretext per justificar el que havia volgut des del començament.

Quan en John va contactar amb en Lestrade, en Mycroft va estar encantat – aparentment allò era una senyal de que en John estava preparat per afrontar la situació. Secretament vaig pensar que era més provable que fos una senyal de que s'estava començat a cansar de la seva germana, ja que sabia que ells dos no es portaven massa bé, però vaig cedir davant el major coneixement d'en Mycroft del comportament humà.

En Mycroft mateix va fer la primera aproximació dos dies més tard i va tornar extremadament segur d'ell mateix – descrivint-me la reacció d'en John a la paraula '_casa'_, que aparentment significava que ell encara m'estimava, tot i que en Mycroft admetia que en John encara creia que el '_jo'_ que ell estimava era una il·lusió.

Em va sorprendre que la Sally Donovan assumís la responsabilitat de visitar en John. Crec que en Lestrade hi va tenir-hi alguna cosa a veure en allò, tot i que ho va negar. Tanmateix, com és normal en la Sally, el seu intent va semblar fer més mal que bé i immediatament després d'allò en John va contactar amb aquella dona, Mary.

L'aparició d'aquella dona va semblar causar certa preocupació en Mycroft, perquè el diumenge va fer el pas, totalment inusual, d'assumir la responsabilitat de la meva ridícula idea del projecte, crec que en un intent de desviar part de la còlera d'en John de mi cap a ell. No estic massa segur de si va funcionar massa però, ja que quan li vaig preguntar ell tant sols es va arronsar d'espatlles i va mirar nerviosament el seu paraigües.

Aquella nit el meu cos es consumia per en John, em sentia com si la meva pell pogués encendre's de tant intens que era el meu desig per ell. El missatge que li vaig enviar deia que estava en flames i gairebé vaig riure al pensar que ell m'imaginaria fent explotar el microones de nou. Després em vaig asserenar, preguntant-me si ell llegiria mai els meus missatges o simplement els eliminava sense obrir-los.

A través de tot allò, jo havia intentat mantenir un cert nivell d'estoïcisme. Treballava sempre que en Lestrade em trucava, fet que semblava ser sempre per assumptes trivials – em va passar pel cap que intentava mantenir-me ocupat i no vaig poder entendre com havia pogut conèixer l'home durant tant temps i no haver reconegut tota la seva vàlua. Havia estat tant cec a res que no fos el intel·lecte fins que en John m'havia obert els ulls?

Vaig parlar durant hores amb en Mycroft, sovint sobre en John, però també sobre fer-se gran, sobre el que m'havia passat – mai vaig ser conscient de com tancant-me en mi mateix l'havia ferit a ell i, per ser honestos, si me n'hagués adonat probablement ho hauria titllat d'irrellevant.

Vaig anar a tot arreu on en John i jo havíem estat junts, passant hores al Clarence Bridge o tant sols fent a peu la ruta que havíem pres al Regent's Park. Vaig utilitzar la meva xarxa d'informants per seguir-li la pista a en John, i obsessivament considerava cada moviment que ell feia. El meu desig per ell mai es va apaivagar, era un dolor constant on fos que anés o fes el que fes, fent-me sentir que no estava completament involucrat en qualsevol cosa que estigués fent – el món continuava girant al meu voltant però jo estava sempre a contrapeu; allà però tot i així sense ser-hi del tot.

Sis setmanes havien passat i jo no havia plorat de nou. M'havia aferrat a l'esperança que, d'alguna manera, en Mycroft tindria raó i en John tornaria, però ara…

Havia sabut que en John sortiria en una cita més seriosa aquella nit, així que havia pres la difícil decisió de no enviar-li el missatge d'aquella nit, perquè seria injust immiscir-me en la seva vetllada – potser ell entendria que estava anteposant la seva felicitat a les meves pròpies consideracions, potser allò marcaria la diferència…

Una trucada dues hores enrere m'havia informat que en John havia acompanyat la Mary fins dins el seu apartament. La trucada que acabava d'atendre em deia que els llums s'havien apagat i en John encara era a dins...

Em vaig asseure de nou i la gelosia em cremava per les venes, no feia el cas intentar fer veure que allò no era res. Vaig intentar no pensar en en John amb una dona, però més i més imatges continuaven assaltant la meva ment fins que vaig pensar que em tornaria boig.

Allò no podia continuar… No podia sobreviure així, amb totes aquelles emocions aclaparant-me d'aquella manera. Desitjava que el meu germà mai hagués plantat aquella llavor; mai haver agafat aquell camí. Segur que hauria estat millor 'mig viu' com en Mycroft en deia, que plenament viu i desitjant no estar-ho.

Vaig agafar-me els cabells amb les mans intentant pensar.

_En __John besant la dona_. No! Tenia que aturar allò, tenia que fer-me callar a mi mateix, havia de tornar a com havia viscut tots aquells anys.

_En __John gemegant mentre la dona li besava el coll_. Para! Com podia la gent viure així, amb aquest àcid cremant-los per dins?

_En __John nu, la dona tocant-lo_. Vaig fer un bot i vaig anar cap a l'ampit de la finestra, prement el nus sota qual hi havia una frontissa amagada. Vaig treure la petita capsa que hi havia guardada dins… havia promès no tornar-ho a fer, però tenia que desconnectar el meu cervell d'alguna manera.

_En __John retorçant-se sobre el llit de la dona, el seu cap tirat enrere per la passió_. Vaig obrir la capsa i vaig buscar l'agulla que sabia tenia preparada… però ja no hi era… _Mycroft!_

Vaig udolar d'indignació i vaig llençar la capsa buida contra la paret.

Vaig passar hores caminat iradament pel pis, parlant amb mi mateix, intentant ofegar el malson que es repetia incansablement dins el meu cap. Havia de tornar a ser com era, _havia _de fer-ho… encara que signifiqués perdre l'amic que havia trobat en el Lestarde, l'apropament que havia aconseguit amb el meu germà, cabronàs lladre de drogues. Breument vaig considerar sortir i obtenir una mica més dels narcòtics de la meva elecció, però no tenia l'atenció per bregar amb ningú en realitat. Vaig veure'm de reüll al mirall mentre hi passava per davant irat – de totes maneres cap camell que es respectés voldria tenir res a veure amb mi en aquell moment, semblava trastornat.

Després d'un temps interminable, quan l'alba tot just començava a donar senyals d'aparèixer, vaig col·lapsar a la meva cadira pertorbat i exhaust. Estava decidit. En unes poques hores concentraria tota la meva energia, tota la meva concentració, en tornar a tancar cada fil d'emoció i sentiment que m'havien reviscut des de que en John havia entrat a la meva vida. Em tornaria més fred i mes remot que mai abans. Em distanciaria de ningú que pogués insinuar cap engruna de sentiment en mi i (el meu cos es va acovardir amb allò, però em vaig imposar) no em permetria pensar en John mai més.

Però abans que pogués fer allò… necessitava esbravar el que em retorçava l'estomac, el dolor del meu cor, les turmentadores imatges del meu cap. Abans que comencés a esborrar tot el que havia passat; primer, per unes hores, em permetria a plorar-ho…

Vaig recollir la fotografia d'en John i la Mary al parc i em vaig dir a mi mateix que ell seria feliç; feliç com es mereixia com jo mai l'havia fet. Tindria tota la família que li pertocava. Les llàgrimes van venir amb facilitat, no sabia com les havia pogut aguantar durant tant de temps.

Vaig plorar per la vida que no tindria. De fet mai me l'havia arribat a imaginar, ja que quan em vaig adonar del que realment significava per mi en John, el desastre ja era imminent, però hi vaig pensar ara – ens vaig imaginar vivint i treballant junts al llarg dels anys, com seria en John quan es fes gran, quan tingués flocs grisos als cabells, que segurament el farien semblar encara més distingit. Vaig pensar en que segurament tindríem amics, potser sortiríem, socialitzaríem, tindríem impacte a la vida de la gent més enllà de només deduir qui els havia matat

Vaig plorar la pèrdua d'intimitat, l'arraulir-se al voltant d'algú a la nit, l'arrapar-se l'un a l'altre al sofà durant el dia, l'agafar-se de les mas, les abraçades, el simple fet de tenir algú de qui cuidar, de qui preocupar-se.

Vaig plorar perquè mai tindria sexe. El meu cos no havia revertit al seu estat més o menys asexual, però només pensaments d'en John em causaven alguna reacció, així que també aquella sortida romandria tancada per mi.

Finalment, vaig plorar tant sols per en John, per la pèrdua de la seva presència a la meva vida, la seva imprevisibilitat, la seva lleialtat, la manera com es movia, la seva olor, el sabor de la seva pell. Vaig mirar cap a la seva cadira i el vaig veure allà per última vegada. Vaig tocar la manta del sofà i vaig decidir cremar-la. Netejaria el bany dels seus estris i mai més els oloraria cada vegada que hi passés per davant. Em desfaria del vell jersei que tenia sota el coixí, i deixaria de dormir al seu llit quan el desig fos massa.

Al final, les llàgrimes van començar a disminuir i el pes del meu pit es va començar a calmar. Em vaig mirar la fotografia una última vegada i vaig intentar fer entendre al meu subconscient que en John seria feliç i que l'havia de deixar anar.

Vaig respirar profundament… i la porta de baix es va tancar… hi havia passes pujant les escales corrent i hauria reconegut aquelles passes entre mil altres. Em vaig començar a alçar, amb les cames inestables, i en John va aparèixer per la porta.

Per què era allà? Havia vingut a delectar-se, a dir-me que havia trobat algú que es preocupava per ell honestament? No, no entrava en la natura d'en John ser tant cruel. La fotografia em va relliscar dels dits mentre ell s'apropava… vaig reconèixer la seva expressió, i el seu llenguatge corporal, però no l'entenia – venia a abraçar-me?

El meu cos va rebre les senyals sense ser-ne jo conscient, els meus braços obrint-se a ell en una invitació, tot i que el cervell em deia que els meus ulls devien anar errats… però no ho estaven… els seus passos no es van alentir al acostar-se i va caminar directe a mi, els seus braços tancant-se estretament el voltant del meu cos, fins i tot mentre els meus feien el mateix amb ell.

Ens vam estar allà, encadenats junts, i de sobte, per primera vegada en sis interminables setmanes, era completa i totalment present, i exactament on havia de ser.

* * *

Passats uns minuts, ell va intentar apartar-se. Jo el vaig estrènyer més. Ell no va oposar-s'hi, simplement es va relaxar entre els meus braços de nou. La meva ment donava voltes mentre el tenia agafat, no sabent perquè era allà, o per quant de temps, i vaig intentar mantenir-me sota control per així poder-lo afrontar racionalment. Em vaig concentrar en calcular el volum extra de líquid que hauria de consumir per recuperar l'aigua perduda amb les meves llàgrimes, fins que em vaig sentir preparat per deixar-lo anar una mica.

Em vaig tirar enrere només fins que vaig poder veure-li la cara, encara amb els meus braços estretament arrapats a la seva cintura. Els meus ulls van vagarejar per tot ell afamats, buscant canvis en les sis setmanes des de que l'havia vist amb els meus propis ulls. Semblava un xic cansat, _no pensis en el perquè_ em vaig ordenar a mi mateix amb fermesa, però en essència ell estava igual que en la imatge dins el meu cap, a part d'anar vestit.

"Sembles cansat," va observar ell. No era sorprenent, ja que no havia dormit gens.

"Tu també," vaig respondre,_ no pensis en el perquè, no pensis en el perquè_.

Va decantar el cap lleugerament. "Te?" va oferir.

Jo vaig negar amb el cap; el te era a la cuina, jo volia que es quedés amb mi a la sala.

"Bé crec que jo en prendré una tassa." Va aturar-se. "Si et sembla bé, és clar?"

El vaig mirar en blanc uns instants, abans d'entendre-ho: ell s'havia mudat, ja no es sentia amb dret de servir-se ell mateix a la cuina.

"Has tornat?" li vaig demanar, francament.

Ell em va somriure. "Sóc aquí," va respondre, fet que no responia a res.

"Et quedaràs?" vaig demandar. Necessitava saber què estava passant, si ell tornaria a marxar o no. Si aquella era la única abraçada, tenia que saber-ho, abans que les meves esperances s'inflessin massa.

"Si vols que em quedi," va ser la seva resposta.

Me'l vaig quedar mirant amb incredulitat. _Si volia que es quedés_? És clar que volia que es quedés! Sens dubte com a mínim allò era evident? A no ser... a no ser que ell es referís al que havia passat entre ell i aquella dona, Mary? "Què ha passat?" Li vaig demanar.

Ell em va mirar un moment, llavors es va empènyer enllà amb més força, així que aquest cop el vaig deixar anar. "D'acord," va dir, "si no hem de prendre te, crec que hauríem de seure." Es va mirar les butaques per un moment, llavors va agafar-me de la mà i em va dur fins al sofà. Vam seure en angle, de manera que estàvem l'un cara a l'altre; Jo no vaig deixar-li anar la mà.

"D'acord," va dir de nou. "Sherlock, necessito que siguis sincer amb mi."

Jo vaig assentir. "És clar," vaig dir.

Ell va alçar una cella, com si no hi hagués cap 'és clar' que valgués, però va continuar. "Tu vols que torni?" va preguntar.

Allò era fàcil. "Sí!" Vaig contestar immediatament.

Ell va somriure, llavors la seva cara es va tornar més seriosa. "Vas començar tot això perquè no volies perdrem com a company de feina, tinc entès?" va dir, buscant una conformació.

Jo vaig arronsar les espatlles. "Això es el que em deia a mi mateix," vaig intentar explicar, "però no és realment..."

Ell va alçar una mà. "Ja hi arribarem," em va interrompre. "El que volia preguntar-te és què vols que siguem? Sols companys i amics, tal com tot això va començar?"

Jo vaig obrir la boca, anava en serio? Ell pensava que podia tornar a viure amb mi i tot i així seguir veient-se amb aquella dona? Vindria ella al pis? Estarien ells junts aquí, els podria sentir? No! no podria... però i si allò era el que en John volia? Ho podria suportar ni que fos per tenir-lo amb mi de nou? Potser podria acceptar, per tornar-lo a tenir amb mi, i després intentar fer-lo canviar d'idea?

"Sherlock!" em va cridar l'atenció. "El que estàs fent ara mateix, és un problema."

Estava confós.

"Estàs pensant," va explicar. "Estàs preguntant-te que hauries de dir. Tens dotze escenaris funcionant en el teu cervell i em donaràs la resposta que resulti en el millor desenllaç en el teu cap. No ho farem més això."

Estava sent atípicament contundent amb mi. I estava sorprès de descobrir que m'agradava força allò. "Què vols dir?" li vaig preguntar.

La seva resposta a ser quasi immediata, "Si et pregunto una cosa, llavors m'has de dir la resposta real i immediata que et passi pel cap. No em manipulis o intentis dir-me el que creus que vull sentir," ell era evidentment molt seriós en aquest tema. "Deixa'm que et deixi ben clar ara mateix que no tens ni idea del que vull sentir," va continuar. "La teva comprensió de les emocions només pot ser descrita com a 'rudimentària'."

Em va semblar que estava sent una mica sever, però no el vaig voler contradir.

"Així què," va dir, "ho tenim clar?"

Vaig assentir.

"Està bé doncs, intentem-ho de nou," va continuar. "Vols que torni a viure aquí amb tu?"

"Sí," vaig dir de nou, aquesta encara era una de fàcil.

"Vols que siguem només amics i companys?"

Vaig arriscar-m'hi, i li vaig donar una resposta immediata i honesta, "No."

Ell em va somriure, semblava content amb la meva resposta – _Ha! Entoma aquesta, dona!_ Vaig pensar.

"Estaries d'acord en prendre'ns les coses en calma?"

"Sí." El que fos, m'aferraria al que fos. Quan començàvem?

"Tu vols que ens prenguem les coses en calma?"

Em vaig aturar un moment. Ell implícitament havia dit que volia prendre's les coses en calma, i jo de veritat estaria realment content de fer-ho – el que fos que ell volgués estaria bé per mi; Estava molt temptat de dir que _Sí_. Però, li havia promès, i semblava tant important per ell que jo fos sincer... "No," vaig repetir, tant temptativament que gairebé va sonar com una pregunta.

Ell va somriure de nou; Tot això de ser honest realment semblava estar donant els seus fruits.

"Què vols de mi?" va preguntar, i jo ni m'ho vaig pensar, "Tot."

Ell de sobte va desfer-se de la meva mà i va llençar els seus braços al voltant del meu coll, abraçant-me amb força, la seva cara enganxada a la meva clavícula. Podia notar el seu cor bategant, on els nostres pits estaven junts.

Després d'un temps massa curt, ell es va asseure enrere una mica, "Hi ha res que tu em vulguis preguntar?"

Jo necessitava treure el tema de la dona, la Mary. Tenia que saber com estaven les coses amb ella – feia tant poc per en John tenir una aventura d'una nit i després abandonar aquella persona, segur que la voldria tornar a veure, acabar amb ella de bones maneres com a mínim. Era un tema difícil, però tenia que sortir tard o d'hora; Vaig obrir la boca, "Et puc besar?"

Ell va obrir i tancar la boca una mica, gairebé tant sorprès com jo per la pregunta.

"La resposta immediata i honesta, John," li vaig recordar la seva pròpia estipulació.

Ell va fer rodar els ulls, però va assentir. "Està bé, doncs," va dir. "Sí i no."

Anava a protestar per la seva evasió, però ell va seguir – "Sí, em pots besar sempre que realment, realment ho vulguis, perquè és el que tu vols o necessites i no per cap altra raó." Es va aturar. "No, no em pots besar només perquè fa 90 minuts des de l'últim cop que m'has tocat, o perquè creus que jo ho estic esperant, o perquè penses que és apropiat per la situació, o..."

No va poder seguir, ja que jo m'havia quedat a la part del 'sempre que realment, realment vulguis' de la seva primera frase i vaig actuar en concordança.

Va ser meravellós… vaig besar la seva boca fermament, per fer-lo callar però també perquè ja no aguantava més. Llavors vaig agafar-li la cara, i el vaig besar per demostrar-li com em sentia. Petons tendres al llarg dels seus pòmuls i per l'arc de les seves celles per fer-li saber quan sentia haver-lo ferit. Petons suaus als seus llavis per demostrar-li la meva gratitud per haver tornat a mi i la felicitat que estava sentint, després de la negra desesperació de la nit anterior.

Ara ell responia, les seves mans pujant i lliscant entre el meu cabell, estirant lleugerament com feia sempre. Vaig poder sentir un gruny reverberant al meu pit mentre l'empenyia enrere, seguint-lo avall fins estar els dos estirats al sofà, els nostres cossos entrellaçats completament. Llavors el vaig besar de nou per mostrar-li quan el desitjava, quan l'havia trobat a faltar, com el meu cos l'anhelava.

Els nostres petons es van anar tornant més i més calents i afamats, era com si estiguéssim intentant colar-los sota la pell de l'altre, tornar-nos tant part l'un de l'altre que fos físicament impossible separar-nos de nou. Les seves mans acariciaven la meva esquena amunt i avall, agafant-me les espatlles, arrossegant-se avall fins la meva cintura i cap a munt de nou al llarg dels meus costats, com si m'estigués tornant a aprendre. Ens vaig girar de costat per poder fer el mateix, la meva mà passant amb dificultat entre nosaltres per poder tocar el seu pit, i el seu estomac; Estava desesperat per posar les meves mans sobre la seva pell nua i vaig començar a apartar el seu jersei i la seva camisa del mig.

Ell va enretirar la seva boca de la meva una mica i va gemegar. "Sherlock," va prémer els nostres fronts junts. "Sherlock, hem de baixar el ritme."

"Mmm," vaig estar-ho d'acord, besant-lo al llarg de la seva mandíbula, llavors coll avall. Va grunyir mentre li succionava fort just el punt on s'unien el coll i l'espatlla, el seu cos retorçant-se contra el meu, els nostres malucs pressionant-se ben junts – no hi havia forma humana que volgués aturar-se.

Les seves mans es van estrènyer a les meves espatlles. "Sherlock," va dir de nou. "Sherlock, ho dic en serio. Necessito una mica de temps, i hi ha coses que hem de parlar."

Es referia a la dona. Vaig fer que no amb el cap, bé, tant com fou possible mentre encara el seguia besant fins allà on arribava dins el coll de la camisa, els meus dits descordant amb subreptícia els primers dos botons per donar-me millor accés. Estic segur que ni ho va notar.

Em va començar a empènyer lleument, però em vaig resistir. "John," vaig parlar contra la seva pell, fent camí amunt cap a la seva orella; Ell va tirar el cap enrere automàticament per ajudar-me. "John, si us plau no," li vaig suplicar. "No en vull saber els detalls… per favor?"

Em va empènyer més fort aquesta vegada, fins que va poder veure la meva cara. Jo vaig mantenir la mirada baixa. Sabia que no tenia cap dret a estar gelós. Jo l'havia empès a marxar; No estàvem junts llavors. Hagués passat el que hagués passat, ell havia tornat a mi – potser fins i tot n'hauria d'estar agraït? Però no podia evitar la còlera removent-me l'estómac. Les imatges que m'havien perseguit tota la nit s'estaven clavant rere el meu cap com dards enverinats i vaig estrènyer els meus braços al seu voltant per confirmar-me a mi mateix que ell m'havia escollit a mi, que era allà.

"Sherlock," la seva veu era dominant. "Sherlock, mira'm!"

Jo no volia. No volia veure l'expressió de la seva cara quan em parlés d'ella. No el volia veure recordant estar amb ella, _només unes hores enrere_, em va recordar el meu despietat cervell. Tot i així, alhora, no m'hi podia negar. Si allò era el que volia de mi, llavors li ho donaria. Li donaria qualsevol cosa, tot. El que fes falta per mantenir-lo amb mi, ho faria. Vaig aixecar el cap.

"No he dormit amb la Mary," va dir, aguantant-me la mirada, i les paraules van tardar uns segons en ser registrades pel meu cervell. Va mira una mica enllà, "volia," va afegir, i jo em vaig estremir. Ell va girar el cap enrere i va veure la meva expressió. "No!" va somicar. "No, ho sento, això no és el que volia dir," va alçar la mà i em va acaronar la cara amb tendresa. "Vull dir que _volia _voler-ho, si te cap sentit," es va encongir d'espatlles. "Ho hauria fet tot molt més simple." Va semblar perdre's en els seus pensaments per un moment, "era el que pretenia, quan l'he seguit escales amunt cap a l'apartament," va admetre. "Ho vaig escollir, just per uns instants." Em va mirar demanant disculpes. "Em sap greu," va dir.

Jo vaig negar amb el cap, amb fervor; Ell no tenia res del que penedir-se.

"Però quan vam entrar, ella estava fent el cafè i em vaig adonar que no ho podria fer," va explicar. "L'estava utilitzant per distreure'm de tu, no era just per ella. És una bona dona i es mereix més que ser la substituta d'algú que, com en aquell moment encara temia, potser ni existia."

Me'l vaig mirar, sentint-me completament humiliat. "Tu has tractat la Mary millor del que jo t'he tractat a tu," vaig reconèixer. "Tot i només conèixer-la per tant poc temps." Vaig abaixar la mirada. "No et mereixo."

Ell em va abraçar. "Sherlock, si jo tingués una fracció del teu intel·lecte, hauria resolt tot això molt abans," em va dir. "Jo he de sortir del pas com la resta de la gent ordinària."

"_Ordinàri_?" me'n vaig mofar. "John, això és la última cosa que tu ets!"

Ell va negar amb el cap. "Mira, no importa," deixant-ho córrer. "Deixa'm nomes acabar amb això, llavors podrem…"

"Tornar als petons?" El vaig interrompre.

Va ofegar una rialla sota el nas, i llavors va semblar sorprès pel so; com si hagués oblidat que sabia com riure.

Vam passar gairebé tot el dia al sofà; parlant, explicant, disculpant-nos (en el meu cas, per suposat), arraulint-nos junts i fent-nos petons – sobretot fent-nos petons. Petonets tot just com a puntuació de les nostres llargues converses. Petons llargs que ens embolicaven l'un en l'altre, deixant-nos indissolublement entrellaçats. Petons apassionats que ens deixaren esbufegant per respirar i dels que ens costava una estona recuperar-nos.

En John em va explicar que havia parlat amb la Mary, qui, va di ell, va ser molt comprensiva i li havia ofert el sofà per passar la nit quan es van adonar de l'hora que era. Vaig intentar explicar el meu estúpid pla i com m'havia acabat adonant de la profunditat del meu auto engany. Ell em va preguntar per la meva infantesa, de la qual aparentment en Mycroft ja li havia explicat alguna cosa i ell va admetre haver guardat els meus missatges, i haver-los rellegit amb freqüència.

Vam estar un en braços de l'altre tot el dia i va ser perfecte. En John va fer entrepans en algun moment, i li va costar el doble de temps del que hauria amb mi arrapat al seu voltant com un pop, però no es va queixar ni una mica – més que pel magre contingut de la nevera, on els comestibles estaven clarament sobrepassats pels experimentals.

No podia recordar haver estat mai tan feliç.

* * *

Els següents dies van ser increïbles, i estranys, i aterridors, i meravellosos. Tenir en John altra cop aquí amb mi era més del que m'havia atrevit a desitjar, però odiava perdre'l de vista un sol instant. Havia desenvolupat una por completament irracional de que desapareixes si li treia els ulls de sobre, i el feia parar boig seguint-lo per tots els racons del pis, esperant-lo a l'aguait fora el bany, fins i tot anant amb ell a fer la compra, tot i que no crec que a ell li molestés massa allò últim ja que semblava tenir una relació molt precària amb les màquines de la caixa.

En Lestrade va passar l'endemà que en John tornés, amb el pretext d'un cas, però quan va veure que en John era a casa enseguida va admetre haver-s'ho inventat i que només havia vingut a comprovar que estigués bé. Es va quedar a fer un cafè i vam quedar en trobar-nos a trobar a Scotland Yard la setmana següent per repassar qualsevol cas que tinguessin en aquell moment. Ell em va estrènyer la mà al marxar i va donar uns copets a l'esquena d'en John, dient que érem 'nauseabunds', però no va poder apartar el somriure del seu rostre. Realment era un amic vertader – era agradable tenir-ne un i em vaig proposar que ell pogués dir el mateix de mi.

En John encara no estava preparat per dormir amb mi, fet que m'estava causant problemes. Ell havia dit que necessitàvem temps per ajustar-nos i que no havíem de llençar-nos precipitadament a res, jo ho entenia i ho podia acceptar, però simplement odiava passar tota la nit allunyat d'ell. Intentava mantenir-lo al sofà fins tant tard com fos possible, distraient-lo amb petons cada vegada que intentava aixecar-se, però allò només servia per a que dormís fins més tard l'endemà al matí i allò tampoc m'agradava.

Vaig entrar d'amagat a la seva habitació algunes vegades, només per mirar-lo, fins que em va enxampar i em va fer prometre que pararia – ell parlava de 'respectar els límits' i de 'problemes de privacitat', que a mi em costaven d'entendre, però intentava acceptar-ho ja que clarament allò era important per a ell. Constantment també qüestionava els meus motius per fer les coses, sovint necessitant confirmar que jo només l'estava tocant perquè volia fer-ho, besant-lo perquè ho necessitava.

Al cap d'uns quans dies d'allò, se'm va ocórrer que no li havia dit com em sentia. Havia suposat que era evident pel meu comportament, però potser ell necessitava escoltar-ho en paraules? Vaig pensar de nou en la vegada que ell se m'havia declarat a mi i vaig recordar el flaix de felicitat i acontentament que les seves paraules m'havien inspirat, abans que la realitat d'aquella terrible situació hagués arribat estavellant-se en la meva consciència. Vaig decidir rectificar aquella omissió immediatament…

Ell era a la dutxa. Vaig trucar a la porta del bany. "John?" el vaig cridar, "John, necessito parlar amb tu." Hi van haver algunes paraules esmorteïdes i un gran terrabastall. "John? Estàs bé?"

La porta es va obrir de cop i ell estava allà dret, amb la tovallola minúscula embolicada precàriament als seus malucs, el cabell gotejant i amb aigua encara corrent-li pit avall. La meva ment es va quedar en blanc inoportunament mentre me'l mirava.

"Sherlock!" em va dir bruscament. "Mira, encara sóc aquí," clarament estava perdent la paciència amb tot allò de la inseguretat. "No m'he escolat pel desaigua o ni he estat xuclat pel conducte de l'aire," va batre els braços al seu voltant una mica. "He entrat al bany, i sortiré del bany!" Va abaixar les mans als seus malucs, que simplement va desviar el meu escrutini cap a la part crucial del seu cos que restava amagada sota la tovallola.

"Sherlock!" em va cridar de nou, fent apujar la meva atenció de nou, tot i que la meva mirada definitivament va prendre la ruta panoràmica.

Hi havia una gota d'aigua que just li queia dels cabells, va colpejar la seva espatlla i va començar a viatjar avall pel seu pit. Jo vaig seguir el seu procés amb fascinació, primer usant els meus ulls només, després també amb el meu dit. Ell va deixar anar una intensa respiració mentre li acaronava el mugró així que em vaig aturar per pessigar-li, abans de seguir la gota encara més avall… Quan vaig arribar al límit de la seva tovallola, ell em va agafar el canell.

"Sherlock," va dir, i ja no ho va dir amb brusquedat, la seva veu era greu i ronca. "Què fas?"

Jo vaig mirar amunt a la seva cara, "He vingut a dir-te una cosa, John," vaig dir, portant l'altra mà a resseguir el mateix camí a l'altra banda del seu pit. Mentre li pessigava l'altre mugró ell va gemegar, deixant anar el meu canell per de sobte agafar-se al marge de la porta.

Per un moment vaig témer que m'anés a fer fora, però semblava estar buscant on agafar-se. Jo vaig aprofitar al màxim la oportunitat i vaig dur ambdues mans al seu pit, fregant els seus mugrons amb força rudesa, i una mirada cap a la tovallola em deia que definitivament li estava agradant. Vaig comprovar el seu rostre i ell tenia els ulls tancats, així que vaig abaixar el cap endavant i li vaig xuclar el mugró esquerre dins la meva boca, agafant-lo amb les dents i després passant-hi la llengua.

Ell va deixar anar un gemec ofegat i les seves cames van semblar perdre força, però jo estava preparat, embolicant el meu braç esquerre a la seva cintura ràpidament per aguantar-lo estretament, després girant-lo una mica per a que quedés recolzat al marc de la porta.

Encara estava encorbat cap a ell, amb el cap al nivell del seu pit mentre li xuclava el mugró, i vaig abaixar la mà dreta a la seva cama, just per sota la tovallola, acaronant la part del darrer del genoll, on sabia que era sensible. Llavors vaig petonejar-lo pit amunt, la meva mà pujant amunt per l'interior de la cuixa per sota la tovallola mentre m'incorporava, fins que vaig estar llepant i mossegant la base del seu coll, els meus dit acariciant la bellositat suau entre les seves cames mentre la mà anava pujant.

El seu cap va caure enrere contra el marc de la porta amb un cop sonor mentre jo li besava la mandíbula per acabar atrapant-li la boca, la meva mà lliscant fins agafar-lo fermament al mateix moment en que li començava a succionar els llavis, abans de clavar la llengua entre ells. Si havia pensat que el meu cos estava encès per ell quan havíem estat separats, no era res comparat amb el que estava sentint.

Va ser només segons després quan ell va semblar sortir del transit en que es trobava i de sobte em va empènyer enrere lluny d'ell. "Perquè ho fas això?" em va demanar, i el meu cor es va encongir de dolor pel que li havia fet, com podia dubtar que jo el volia de veritat, en aquell precís instant, per ell, sense cap altre motiu ocult o planificació.

"Mira'm, John," vaig insistir, mantenint els braços allunyats del cos per a que em pogués veure bé, sabent quan desesperat per ell em devia veure. El vaig mirar mentre s'adonava de la meva respiració pesada, dels meus ulls – les meves pupiles devien ser enormes, la seva mirada va moure's fins al meu coll, on el pols bombejava, avall pel meu cos on els meus estrets pantalons no podien amagar quan el volia.

"John," li vaig suplicar. "John, no ho veus?" vaig estirar els braços cap a ell. "John, he vingut per dir-te una cosa, he vingut a..." se'm va tallar la respiració quan ell em va empènyer de nou, i vaig pensar que s'havia enfadat, fins que em vaig adonar que m'estava seguint, empentant-me i impulsant-me enrere fins que vam ser a la meva habitació. Li vaig donar una puntada a la porta per obrir-la i ell em va empènyer a través d'ella, les seves mans caient als meus malucs, ara fins que vaig estar tocant el llit.

"Em sembla," va dir, i hi havia una nota de determinació a la seva veu que em va enviar un calfred al llarg de tota la columna. "Em sembla que un dels dos porta massa roba." Les seves mans es van moure cap a la meva camisa amb deliberació i va començar a desfer els botons un a un. Jo em vaig moure per ajudar-lo però ell va apartar-me les mans d'un cop.

"No," va dir, avisant-me. "Si ho fem, ho farem a la meva manera." Va acabar amb els botons i em va enretirar la camisa lentament de les espatlles i avall, fins que va caure al terra als meus peus. "Jo tindré el control," va començar, les seves mans passejant-se per la meva pell que havia destapat, passant per sobre els meus mugrons fins que vaig estar tremolant.

"No agafaràs les regnes, ni m'aclapararàs ni em dominaràs," les seves mans es van moure fins al meu cinturó. Va descordar-me els pantalons i els va baixar, deixant-me en calçotets per ara, llavors em va empènyer enrere per a que segués al llit, mentre es movia per treure'm les sabates i els mitjons, llavors em va treure els pantalons completament.

Es va posar dret i em va indicar que m'hauria de tirar enrere, cosa que vaig fer obedientment.

"No m'amagaràs com et sents, o el que estàs pensant." Va pujar al llit i a quatre grapes va anar pujant pel meu cos, fins estar encamellat sobre meu, i en aquell moment va empènyer el meu tors enrere deixant-me estirat pla al llit.

Ell es va inclinar sobre meu i em va deixar fixat amb la seva mirada. "Em deixaràs entrar, Sherlock," em va dir, i clarament parlava molt seriosament. "Si vols que et cregui, que confiï en tu de nou, tens que renunciar al teu control i deixar-me entrar."

Vaig mirar amunt fixament cap a ell. "Hi estàs d'acord?" va preguntar, i vaig saber que aquell era un _d'aquells_ moments... un d'aquells moments que impacten la teva vida per bé o per mal.

Ho podria fer? Sempre havia mantingut una part del meu cervell racional, fins i tot amb en John, constantment analitzant, memoritzant, decidint que fer després. Jo sempre estava al càrrec, de mi mateix com a mínim. Podria entregar el control a en John, fins i tot per només una estona?

Me'l vaig mirar, mentre esperava que jo ho considerés, fins i tot semblava content que ho estes considerant, que no li donés una resposta simplista. Me'l vaig mirar i ell era tot el que jo volia.

Vaig respirar profundament, i ell es va concentrar en la meva cara. "T'estimo, John," li vaig dir. "T'estimo i la meva resposta és _sí_." Em vaig aturar al seu esbufec. "La meva resposta sempre serà _sí_." Li vaig somriure i la seva expressió va ser la cosa més bonica que havia vist mai – perquè no ho havia resolt dies enrere?

Ell va baixar el cap i em va besar, em va besar apassionadament i amb una profunditat d'emoció que mai li havia sentit abans. Vaig embolicar els braços al voltant del seu cos i vaig lliscar les meves mans avall fins el límit de la seva tovallola, que en aquell moment havia d'estar penjant d'un fill ja... li vaig donar una estrebada experimental i aquesta va caure a la meva mà. La vaig llençar sobre el llit i immediatament el vaig fer baixar avall per poder sentir tot el seu pes sobre meu.

Ell va alçar el cap i va arquejar una cella. "Això ets tu no agafant les regnes, oi?" va qüestionar, però l'aspresa havia abandonat la seva veu; semblava que la meva declaració havia fet més de mig camí per alleujar la seva ansietat sobre les meves motivacions. Em vaig encongir d'espatlles i vaig rodar els ulls cap a ell – tot i que ell havia demostrat ser plenament conscient d'aquell truc, semblava sorprenentment efectiu.

Ell va riure per sota el nas i va baixar el cap de nou, i aviat el riure era la última cosa a la meva ment. Em va besar i acaronar, parant particular atenció als meus mugrons hipersensibles, mentre feia camí cos avall; Les seves mans traient-me els calçotets tendrament, mentre m'agafava dins la seva boca. Es va assegurar que el meu cap es poses sobre el coixí suaument per a que pogués mirar i cada vegada que era massa per mi i tancava els ulls, ell parava; L'havia de mirar, i l'havia de deixar veure'm. Era una mica aterridor, però increïblement íntim. Quan el meu cos va començar a tremolar, em va deixar anar i va lliscar amunt per besar-me apassionadament.

Les seves mans havien estat explorant i sabia que era el moment. Vaig estirar-me cap al calaix de la tauleta de nit i vaig treure un condó i una ampolla de lubricant i li vaig donar.

Ell em va mirar seriós. "N'estàs segur?" em va preguntar.

Vaig assentir. "Absolutament," li vaig prometre. "Això és el que vull," només per confirmar-li, en cas que encara tingués cap dubte. "T'estimo," vaig afegir, les paraules emergint de mi amb voluntat pròpia – devia sembla una mica sorprès, i ell em va somriure.

"Sherlock," va dir besant-me, "Jo també t'estimo."

Em vaig il·luminar i ell em va besar de nou, llavors es va aturar, mirant-me. "M'agradaria fer-ho cara a cara," va explicar. "Però potser seria més fàcil per tu si et gires."

Per un moment em va sorprendre el seu domini i confiança en si mateix, fins que vaig recordar que era metge. Realment, el seu intent d'apagar el meu cervell semblava ja estar funcionant sorprenentment bé.

"Cara a cara," vaig confirmar. "Sens dubte." El meu cos es retorçava sota seu, sabent què estava a punt de passar, anhelant que passés.

Ell va assentir, somrient, i es va untar els dits amb el lubricant relliscós, preparant-me tant bé com va saber. La sensació era notablement estranya, i no vaig poder evitar tensar-me contra la pressió / dolor. Vaig tancar fort els ulls.

"Sherlock," va cridar el meu nom. "Sherlock, mira'm."

Vaig obeir reluctant; No volia que veiés que em feia mal.

"Sherlock, t'has de relaxar," em va dir.

_Això és molt més fàcil de fer que de dir_, vaig pensar. Com a mínim, volia només pensar-ho, però ell va aguantar una rialleta així que potser m'havia acostumat a pensar en veu alta per ell més del que creia.

"Mira'm," va insistir de nou. "T'estimo," em va dir. "Pots confiar en mi." Ell mirava directe als meus ulls, mentre els seus dits acaronaven dins meu. "Tindré cura de tu," va prometre. "Relaxa't, Sherlock, només relaxa't."

Jo començava a obeir-lo i el seu dit de sobte va fregar alguna cosa que gairebé em fa saltar del llit.

Ell va somriure al meu plany espantat. "Crec que ja estàs a punt."

Havia posat un coixí sota la meva pelvis, que havia d'ajudar mentre començava a entrar en mi gradualment. Ell era molt més gran que els seus dits i jo em vaig tensar de nou. Es va aturar, el seu cos tremolava amb esforç per estar-se quiet. "Queda't amb mi," va dir aguantant-me la mirada. "Confia en mi, Sherlock," va repetir. "Només deixa't anar, jo sóc aquí."

Jo vaig esbufegar. Era tant difícil deixar que em guiés. Lluitava contra els meus instints però sabia que tenia que fer-ho. M'havia de deixar entrar o ell mai confiaria plenament en mi, mai es permetria creure en la nostra relació, mai totalment entregat a mi de nou. Li devia allò i li volia donar. Sabia que podia confiar en ell, sabia que era un bon home i que m'estimava...

"Sóc aquí," va repetir. "Et tinc, no et deixaré..."

Ho vaig fer. Em vaig entregar a ell. Em vaig rendir a ell. Els meus muscles es van relaxar, i de sobte ell era tot dins meu. Ell era dins el meu cos i dins la meva ment. M'omplia tots els espais buits i compartia amb mi la seva calor, el seu cor.

"Ets meu," va grunyir, enretirant-se una mica, després empenyent endins meu de nou. Vaig mirar-li als ulls i vaig saber que era veritat.

No recordo massa més de la nostra primera vegada, per ser sincers. Hi havia moviment, i estocades i sensacions tant intenses que no sabia com en sobreviuria, i paraules en veu baixa que es van tornar crits, i pèrdua total del control per part meva, i després d'en John.

Després, ell va utilitzar la seva tovallola per netejar-nos, llavors em va mirar. "Em quedo?" va preguntar. "Al teu llit, vull dir?"

Li vaig somriure, llavors el vaig empènyer avall sota les flassades amb mi, embolicant-me al seu voltant estretament. "El nostre llit, John," el vaig corregir, besant-lo. "I sí, si us plau."

**

* * *

Grissina:**_ Aquest ha estat l'últim capítol des del punt de vista d'en Sherlock. Això ja s'acaba, però per sort els últims capítols com haureu comprovat són força llargs. Merci per seguir llegint. Espero que us estigui agradant la meva traducció. Seria genial saber què en penseu._


	18. RESOLUCIÓ

**EL CAMÍ MENYS FRESSAT**

Traducció de **"****The Road Less Traveled**" de**Verity** (fanfiction punt net /u/2494960/)

18. Resolució

_**JOHN P.O.V.**_

"Sherlock!" li vaig picar la mà per apartar-li, "Sherlock! Que estem al dipòsit, per l'amor de Déu!" Ell em va ignorar, fregant-me el coll amb el morro just sota l'orella i prement el seu cós contra la meva esquena, el seu pes acorralant-me contra la taula. La taula d'autòpsies. La taula d'autòpsies que en aquells moments contenia un cos. Allò ja passava de castany fosc …

Des de que havíem tingut sexe, amb totes les lletres, sense restriccions, del tipus de sexe que et gira el cervell i et canvia la vida, la setmana anterior, ell havia sigut completament insaciable. Era com un nen que hagués crescut menjant pastanagues i pomes i de sobte es trobés al bell mig d'una xocolateria.

La nostra primera vegada havia estat… bé, havia estat realment perfecte, aquesta és la primera paraula que em ve a la ment immediatament. No m'ho esperava, era quelcom nou per a tots dos al cap de vall, però havent-nos pres les coses amb calma en la nostra relació original, ja ens coneixíem molt bé les reaccions físiques, i el nostre temps separats només havia reforçat la nostra necessitat d'estar junts.

També va ser una de les poques ocasions en les que vaig poder tenir alguna cosa remotament semblant al control, em vaig adonar, mirant enrere. En Sherlock clarament n'havia gaudit tota l'estona, i jo certament ho necessitava per reconstruir la meva confiança en ell, en nosaltres, però no hi havia cap dubte ara que instintivament ell era el més dominant de tots dos. Fet que em deixava en la situació actual...

Vaig gemegar quan va començar a succionar just sobre la clavícula. Els nostres distorsionats reflexos van brillar sobre els armaris platejats de l'alta banda, la seva cabellera negra inclinada sobre el meu coll i els seus llargs braços al voltant del meu cos – semblava com si un vampir m'estigués atacant. El meu cap va caure enrere sobre la seva espatlla, els meus ulls tancant-se. Les seves mans ambulant de nou, podia notar les meves cames fallar; com podia _fer-me_ allò tant fàcilment?

Ell es va aturar i jo vaig ser conscient d'uns talons espetegant passadís enllà… la Molly estava tornant. Vaig intentar apartar-lo de mi i ell va riure per sota el nas, pessigant-me el coll una última vegada i fent rodar els seus maluc contra mi un últim cop, abans d'apartar-se endarrere i donar la volta a la taula, cordant-se la jaqueta mentre hi anava. Hauria de començar a portar jaquetes, vaig decidir. Un jersei no amagava igual de bé l'evidencia del que ell pot fer-me i em vaig veure forçat a quedar-me al costat de la taula durant molts minuts o arriscar-me a passar vergonya, jo i també la pobra Molly.

Ells es van embarcar en una profunda discussió, alguna cosa relacionada amb el contingut de l'estomac crec. Suposo que hauria d'haver estat parant atenció, però la meva ment havia vagat enrere, com feia tant sovint, cap aquella nit una setmana enrere quan em va dir per primera vegada que m'estimava. Tot i que en aquell moment ja estava força segur dels seus sentiments, encara vaig trobar aclaparador quan de fet va dir-ho en paraules – suposo que perquè no semblava una cosa gaire 'Sherlock' de fer; Més o menys ja m'havia resignat a acceptar que ell ho percebria com una debilitat i no voldria admetre tal cosa sense un traumatisme cranial previ, així que em sortís amb allò em va agafar totalment per sorpresa. Ell s'havia obert a mi completament aquella nit, vaig pensar – en més d'un sentit, va afegir el meu nen interior, amb una rialla dissimulada.

Per suposat aquell va ser el precís instant en que ell va aixecar la vista cap a mi i, amb un sol cop d'ull, sabia exactament en què estava pensant. Em va llençar un somriure de suficiència que era tan lascivament pecaminosa que la pobra Molly, es va trobar al mig del foc creuat, de fet va deixar caure la carpeta. Jo li vaig fer que no amb el cap però ell ja s'havia girat, continuant amb la frase que estava dient mentre la Molly intentava recuperar el seu enginy.

La meva ment va divagar de nou; ell havia estat força adolorit l'endemà, com era d'esperar, però havia aconseguit prendre'm menys de 24 hores més tard. Ell va explicar que ens havíem de treure la meva primera vegada del damunt el més aviat millor, ja que en tindria per un parell de dies recuperar-me prou per a que ell pogués fer-ho de nou. Clarament el romanticisme no entrava en la _Guia de l'Amor d'en_ _Sherlock Holmes_, però a mi ja m'estava bé – mentre ell fos honest amb mi, a mi m'estava bé pràcticament qualsevol cosa. Més tard em vaig preguntar si la seva tendresa havia estat centrada en mantenir el meu temps de recuperació al mínim, però és difícil mantenir els dubtes sobre l'afecte d'algú que et segueix per tot el llit fins i tot adormit.

Vaig mirar amunt i ell m'estava mirant fixament, amb una cella alçada. Em vaig enrojolar una mica; la seva mentalitat de sentit únic devia ser contagiosa, ara em costava concentrar-me en res que no fos ell. Vam dir adéu a la Molly, que ens observava amb interès – estranyament, la noticia de que estàvem junts no havia fet que ella deixés de somniar amb en Sherlock, de fet la seva mirada sovint passava d'un a l'altre fent-me sentir una mica incòmode pels pensaments que hi podrien haver corrent per la seva ment en aquelles ocasions. Estic segur que en Sherlock me'ls podria dir, però encara no ho havia comentat, fet pel que jo estava profundament agraït.

Ell em va manllevar el meu telèfon nou mentre caminàvem pel passadís desert i va començar a escriure un missatge, "Cap avenç?" Li vaig preguntar.

"No, no," va respondre, "Només li feia saber a en Lestrade que farem una mica tard a la reunió."

Jo vaig comprovar el meu rellotge, sorprès, "Però si tenim temps de sobra," vaig assenyalar.

"Exacte!" va somriure, posant el telèfon dins la butxaca de la seva jaqueta i agafant-me pel braç, "Només necessito comprovar… Deixa'm veure… Ah, sí," va estirar una porta obrint-la amb una floritura i em va empènyer endins, seguint-me ràpidament i tancant la porta darrere seu.

Em trobava en un armari. Un armari del dipòsit. Amb un boig. Un boig a qui amb prou feines veia els ulls amb la tènue llum que venia del panell de vidre de sobre la porta. Estaven brillant com els d'un gat i totalment concentrats en mi.

"John," va dir suament, "Vine aquí, John."

Vaig tremolar, "Què fas, Sherlock?" Li vaig preguntar amb cautela.

Ell va somriure amb el seu somriure predador, "Perquè no em dius en què has estat pensant, John?" va invitar-me, mentre passava els dits dins les anelles del cinturó dels meus texans i m'estirava més a prop, "Perquè els dos sabem que no era l'informe de la Molly."

Els seus polzes s'havien colat dins la cintura dels pantalons i van prémer avall una mica, fent cercles sobre les crestes ilíaques. "Jo, ah, um..." Allò no era bo. Bé, _era_ bo, no es podia negar com em feia sentir, però definitivament no volia que m'enxampessin tenint sexe gai en un armari del dipòsit.

Necessitava treure'l d'allà, així que vaig tirar pel romàntic, "pensava en la primera vegada que em vas dir que m'estimaves," li vaig dir, no del tot fals. Li vaig llençar el que esperava que fos un somriure embafador, que probablement només semblava nerviós i anunciava el meu estat d'atordiment i petrificació, com un animaló enxampat sota un focus de llum intensa.

"Hmm," va replicar, ni remotament dissuadit pels meus esforços. Va somriure'm, llavors es va inclinar cap a endavant per parlar-me suaument just a l'orella "Sí que t'estimo, John," va confirmar, la seva respiració ventant sobre la meva cara i jo no vaig poder evitar un petit esbufec ofegat a les seves paraules.

"Estimo la teva boca," em va besar, llepant la línea dels llavis fins que els li vaig obrir, després entortolligant la seva llengua al voltat de la meva i explorant la meva boca a fons, mentre simultàniament girava els nostres cossos fent que jo quedés recolzat a la paret. _Com s'havia tornat tant bo?_ Em preguntava estordidament. Besava com feia tota la resta, amb absoluta concentració, completa devoció a la tasca en mà. A vegades pensava que em podria escórrer només amb els seus petons, no necessitaria massa més.

Ell s'enretirà, parlant de nou, "adoro les teves orelles," va murmurar, mentre em besava al llarg de la mandíbula, llavors va succionar el lòbul dins la seva boca, fent-li mossegadetes, abans de fer un toc amb la llengua dins la meva orella. Vaig fer un bot; ell no havia fet allò mai abans i era quasi com pessigolles, però… ho va fer de nou i vaig perdre l'alè. D'acord, definitivament no eren pessigolles exactament. Va fer un so greu, que jo vaig interpretar com ell gravant les meves reaccions per a futures investigacions, abans de continuar.

"M'encanta el teu coll," estava encorbat sobre meu ara, i podia sentir les seves mans traient la meva camisa dels pantalons, tirant amunt ambdós, camisa i jersei, fins al nivell del pit, les seves palmes fregant els meus mugrons mentre la seva boca atacava el meu coll amb entusiasme. Em vaig agafar a ell per intentar compensar la balança una mica, però ell em va agafar dels canells amb una mà llavors els va aixecar mantenint els meus braços per sobre el meu cap, clavat a la paret.

Es va tirar una mica endarrere per poder-me mirar, mentre els ulls s'ajustaven a la poca llum. Em vaig sentir ridículament vulnerable i exposat, considerant que estava pràcticament vestit encara i que els dos sabíem que em podia desfer el seu agafall si volia – la seva reacció al que veia em va evitar ni intentar-ho. Els seus ulls eren negres com mai havien estat abans i la seva respiració era superficial mentre la seva mirada em repassava. Tot i que estava ostensiblement en control, jo sabia que era el meu poder sobre ell el que causava aquella mirada al seu rostre i aquella fam als seus ulls. Aquell pensament em va encendre tant que vaig sentir una esgarrifança recórrer el meu cos i ell va somriure amb suficiència, movent-se endavant un cop més.

La meva política de 'no sexe a l'armari' semblava estar anant directe al infern. Se'm va ocórrer que, tècnicament, la política es basava en no ser _enxampats_ tenint sexe a l'armari, així que mentre no ens detectessin, els dos podíem ser feliços sense trencar cap de les meves normes... Allò tenia sentit, no?

En Sherlock em besava al llarg del pit ara, movent-se d'un mugró a l'altre i encara recitant totes les seves coses preferides. Si la seva llista era de naturalesa molt més geogràfica de lo normal en una cosa així, no semblava que aquell fos el moment de fer-ne un problema; especialment quan va deixar anar els meus canells, s'agenollà, i va girar la seva atenció cap als meus pantalons.

Es va fer difícil concentrar-se mentre notava com els meu texans i calçotets eren abaixats fins a mitja cuixa i ell començava a besar les meves crestes ilíaques, però vaig notar que la seva llista havia passat d'atributs a accions, "Adoro la manera com tremoles quan et beso aquí," va dir, la seva veu com xocolata desfeta, llavors va moure els seus dits a la part interior de la cuixa. "M'encanta com aletegen les teves parpelles quan t'acarono així," va afegir, mirant-me de reüll, "Però per sobre de tot," va dir, esperant fins a tenir tota la meva atenció de nou, "Per sobre de tot, estimo els sorolls que fas quan faig això..." la seva boca es va tancar al meu voltant i la seva llengua va començar aquella increïble contorsió que ell fa.

El meu cap va caure enrere contra la paret mentre la resta del meu cos desapareixia de la meva consciència, concentrant la meva atenció en aquella única àrea i la boca d'en Sherlock... La increïble boca d'en Sherlock que semblava estar xuclant totes les terminacions nervioses que tenia en una massa concentrada, una massa polsant, ardent, de dolor, necessitat i desig per aquell home extraordinari, que estava de genolls davant meu en un armari magatzem.

Com havia jo, John Watson, metge, soldat, hetero com el que més, home pla del carrer, pogut acabar en aquella situació? Vaig mirar avall. Com havia tingut tanta sort?

Les seves mans eren als meus malucs ara, en essència aguantant-me dret i m'estava costant tota la meva força de voluntat no fer el sorolls als que s'havia referit o, com a mínim, fer-los molt, molt fluixet. Vaig agafar-me d'una columna de postades amb una mà, només per suport, i vaig enterrar els dits de l'altre mà el cabell de la part del darrere del seu cap, no per intentar controlar-lo (una tasca impossible en el millor dels casos), només estrenyent i deixant anar els cabells al ritme dels seus moviments. Ell va començar a grunyir al meu voltant, les vibracions portant tot un nou nivell d'intensitat al que estava fent i en uns moments ja no hi era, ensorrant-me, aclofant-me contra la paret i deixant anar la postada per mossegar-me el meu propi avantbraç en un esforç per no cridar el seu nom mentre la meva visió es tornava blanca.

Entre la meva boirina, el vaig sentir aixecar-se i inclinar-se sobre meu, besant-me tendrament abans de moure's enrere una mica. El so de la seva cremallera em va fer tornar i vaig començar a pensar en els aspectes pràctic - aquell armari era petit i ple de coses que podrien ser potencialment molt sorolloses si eren colpejades i en Sherlock era ambdós, molt alt i extremadament energètic. El vaig sentir gemegar el meu nom, però no em va tocar... va gemegar de nou. Segur que no estava... vaig obrir els ulls; oh, sí, ho estava.

Estava dret davant meu, tensat amb un braç contra la paret amb una mà la costat del meu cap i els seus ulls eren negres en la penombra. Donades les circumstàncies, oferir-li una mà era el mínim que podia fer...

* * *

"Mai he acabat d'entendre aquesta paraula, _inapropiat_," va mussitar en Sherlock, un cop vam deixar St. Barts uns vint minuts més tard i agafàvem un taxi cap a Scotland Yard.

"Em deixes atònit!" Li vaig grunyir. Trobar-nos la Molly al foyer uns bons 40 minuts més tard de l'hora que suposadament havíem marxat de l'edifici havia estat certament desafortunat i hi va haver algunes suggeriments sobre llocs més apropiats per a certes activitats a les que poguéssim estar-nos dedicant allà, tot i que de nou vaig tenir la clara sensació que ella inclouria el seu propi apartament en aquells emplaçaments, que pensat així em posava els pels de punta.

Ell va continuar com si jo no hagués parlat, "tota la vida m'ho han estat dient, però encara no entenc el problema – perquè la gent vol ser apropiada tota l'estona? No vol això dir només previsible?"

Ell semblava sincerament estupefacte i jo vaig negar amb el cap, "No crec que mai ningú t'acusi de previsible, Sherlock."

El seu somrís era càlid i em va agafar la mà, estirant fins que em vaig moure pel seient fins estar assegut contra el seu costat. "Tinc una pregunta, John," em va confiar, embolcallant-me amb el seu braç. Jo vaig llençar una mirada al conductor, però afortunadament el transit era prou intens per demandar la seva total atenció, així que ens estava ignorant. En Sherlock es va aturar a considerar "Bé, és més una area de confusió, de fet."

No estava segur de voler-ho saber. Estadísticament, era provable que tingués a veure o bé amb algun experiment estrafolari que inclogués fongs o possiblement òrgans interns, o bé seria sobre sexe i alguna tècnica o variació que havia descobert en algun altre sala de chat salvatgement inapropiada.

Tot i així, en Sherlock no deixava estar mai les coses, així que millor descobrir el pitjor d'entrada. "Què és?" Li vaig preguntar, intentant preparar-me per qualsevol cosa.

Ell em va mirar considerant, llavors es va inclinar endavant per així poder gairebé xiuxiuejar-me a cau d'orella, "No entenc la cosa de l'amor," va dir.

Tampoc jo em sentia a prop de la comprensió, i no estava segur de si m'agradava com sonava allò. "Vols dir que no comprens el concepte de l'amor en general, o hi ha cap aspecte en particular que et causa confusió?"

El meu to devia sonar una mica disgustat, perquè la seva mirada era plena de retrets, "És clar que entenc el _concepte_, John," m'estava fent els ulls grossos de nou i tot i que sabia, _sabia_ que ho feia a propòsit, no vaig poder evitar sentir-me una mica com un absolut pocavergonya. Era extremadament emprenyador. "Són les paraules," va continuar, "no entenc el tema de les paraules."

Ell va alçar les celles cap a mi, com si volgués implicar que la seva part de la conversa s'havia acabat i que ara era el meu torn d'entrar-hi amb una explicació. Vaig sospirar, "M'hauràs de donar una mica més amb què treballar, Sherlock," Li vaig dir. "Quines paraules exactament, i què és el que no entens d'elles?"

La seva expressió deixava clar que només estava tolerant la meva estupidesa extrema pel seu bon cor, i possiblement per les restes d'endorfines que li quedaven al sistema. "Està bé," va dir. "Parlo de la declaració, de la part concreta del '_T'estimo_'."

Vaig assentir cap a ell per a que seguís i ell va fer girar els ulls. "'_T'estimo_' és una a simple declaració d'un fet, sí?" Vaig assentir de nou, "Així, és com dir '_la gespa és verda_' o '_M'agraden les galetes de xocolata'_, ho veus?"

Vaig reflexionar uns instants. "Suposo," vaig acceptar, "però sovint la gent no està enamorat per sempre, així que la situació pot canviar," estava intentar trobar la diferència dins el meu cap, sense massa èxit.

"Però això és cert per gairebé qualsevol cosa," va argumentar, "La gespa pot ser marró al estiu o puc descobrir algun altre tipus de galeta que m'agradi més."

"D'acord," vaig tornar a assentir, reluctant, encara inherentment conscient de que estar enamorat d'algú no podia ser realment comparat a que t'agradin les galetes de xocolata, però incapaç d'expressar el que sentia en paraules.

"Així perquè això és diferent?" va demandar, llençant les mans cap el costat. "Sóc perfectament capaç d'apreciar la gespa sense sentir la urgència de d'anunciar-ne el color. D'igual manera, no necessito que em diguis cada dia quines galetes t'agraden – amb un cop és suficient, i confio en que m'informaràs si la situació canvia."

Creia estar començant a entendre el que volia dir. "Així que, un cop t'he dit com em sento, ja n'hi ha prou?" Vaig intentar aclarir, sentint-me avergonyit i clarament decebut, perquè si ell no volia que jo li digués a ell, llavors segur que ell no m'ho diria a mi. "Sé que odies la repetició; Ho sento, hauria d'haver-hi pensat..."

"No!" va exclamar agafant-me per les espatlles. "No, això és exactament el que no entenc," em mirava preocupat ara, adonant-se que m'havia disgustat una mica. "Ho sento, John," va afegir, llançant-me un petó de disculpa, "Ho he exposat molt malament," va espolsar el cap, frustrat amb si mateix, llavors va mirar amunt cap a mi seriosament, "Normalment _sí_ que odio la repetició, tens tota la raó; és innecessària i avorrida," semblava confús, "però per alguna raó amb això és diferent... _vull_ que m'ho diguis," va dir, "_m'encanta_ quan m'ho dius, em fa feliç, però no puc entendre el _perquè_..." es va aturar, pensant. "I sento aquesta urgència per dir-t'ho jo també – a vegades les paraules surten soles i jo ni era conscient que les estava pensant," em va mirar impotent, "No és raonable!"

Vaig sentir la necessitat de riure, però la vaig aixafar implacablement. Si tu haguessis passat la major part de la vida adulta en una zona més o menys lliure d'emocions i de sobte haguessis descobert que no eres tan immune com sempre havies pensat, imagino que seria un gran i confús canvi. Li vaig somriure afectuosament. "Crec que has contestat la teva pròpia pregunta, Sherlock," li vaig dir.

Em va mirar dubtós i jo em vaig encongir d'espatlles, "l'amor no és raonable," vaig explicar. "No es regeix per les mateixes normes que la gespa o les galetes de xocolata." Vaig apartar amb la mà els cabells de la seva cara tendrament. "Per lògica podem acceptar que algú ens estima fins que ens digui que ja no ho fa, però emocionalment necessitem aquesta confirmació – no tota l'estona, però de tant en tant."

Ell va decantar el cap, pensant. "Clarament aquesta és una àrea que mereix més experimentació," va dir en to seriós. Gairebé podia veure un pla formant-se dins el seu cap i em preguntava què diantre m'esperava a mi mentre ell investigava la natura de l'amor.

"Mentre només experimentis amb mi, per mi endavant" li vaig dir tirant-me enrere contra el reposacaps.

Ell semblava ambdós horroritzat i disgustat, "John!" va exclamar, "Jo no podria mai... el pensament de..." estava pràcticament recargolant-se. "Ugh!" va afegir, per si de cas, entretancant els ulls cap a mi. Llavors va començar a semblar pensatiu, "Creia que ja ho sabies això, que era evident," va dir. "Però potser no ho és?" Es va aturar, com si debatés amb si mateix, "No vull tronar a treure el tema del estúpid projecte de nou," va dir, "però el que en Mycroft et va explicar al principi és correcte saps – tu ets l'únic per a mi." Em va somriure, "En aquell moment no era conscient de la veritat d'aquestes paraules, per descomptat."

"Perquè ets un idiota," no vaig poder evitar ficar-m'hi.

"Perquè _era_ un idiota," va clarificar, donant-me una mala mirada, abans que el seu rostre es suavitzés de nou. "Però _és_ veritat. Si no haguessis tornat, jo mai ho hauria superat." Va arronsar les espatlles, semblava avergonyit però determinat a explicar-se, "Si no et puc tenir a tu, no vull ningú més."

Tenia un nus a la gola. Sabia que li costava parlar de coses com aquesta, sabia que encara intentava compensar el que havia passat, donar-me confiança en els seus sentiments per a mi. "Això és molta pressió, Sherlock," vaig assenyalar.

Ell semblava preocupat, "Malament?"

Vaig somriure-li i li vaig estrènyer la mà, "No, està bé," el vaig confortar, "Tot està bé." Ell va recolzar el cap damunt meu un moment i va besar-me la temple. "Em pots tenir," li vaig dir.

* * *

Vam entrar caminant junts a Scotland Yard i ens vam dirigir cap a l'oficina d'en Lestrade, on ens vam trobar amb diferents salutacions. En Lestrade va saltar de la cadira per venir a estrènyer-nos les mans, una ampli somriure al rostre, que en Sherlock va retornar-li. la Sally ens va amb una mica de superioritat mig asseguda a la cantonada de la seva taula, com si la nostra petita reunió fos tot obra seva, suposo que ignorant el seu paper en el nostre trencament. L'Anderson ens va mirar amb fúria des del sofà arronsant els llavis, homofòbic de merda.

Mentre en Lestrade s'asseia i començava a mirar els casos en manxa, jo vaig maniobrar en Sherlock fins estar plantats davant l'Anderson, llavors vaig deixar la mà a la part baixa de la seva esquena. Vaig sentir un esbufec de desgrat darrere nostre vaig deixar la meva mà baixar una mica més; en Sherlock em va llençar una mirada divertida i jo li vaig somriure suaument. Passats uns minuts, l'Anderson es va aixecar, enfurrunyat, i es va moure fins l'altra banda de l'habitació, deixant el sofà lliure. Resultat!

Un cop confortablement arrepapats, en Sherlock va agafar un parell de casos que va trobar interessants i va començar a repassar els informes, mentre jo parlava amb en Lestrade. Ell va fer algun comentari sobre els casos (un lladre de joies i una sèrie d'assalts), sent bastant senzills, amb cap mena d'intriga internacional aquest cop; i de sobte vaig pensar en el cas en el que en Mycroft volia que en Sherlock l'ajudés aquell fatídic dia. El cas que misteriosament s'havia resolt tot sol mentre érem en ruta. Hi havia hagut alguna cosa estranya en la reacció d'en Sherlock, em vaig adonar. De fet, hi havia alguna cosa realment sospitosa en tota aquella situació.

Per què hauria en Mycroft anar ell mateix a una escena del crim? Allò semblava molt fora de lloc. Després d'aquella horrible conversa. La Sally no l'havia gravat tota, però havia escoltat el que tenia repetides vegades i en retrospectiva estava clar que en Mycroft guiava en Sherlock, empenyent-lo a fer aquelles afirmacions que sens dubte en qualsevol altre cas ell hauria evitat. Perquè ho faria allò? Potser d'alguna manera havia sabut que la Sally era allà? Però llavors… allò voldria dir que en última instància la seva intervenció havia estat el que ens havia dut a la nostra ruptura i setmanes de misèria – per què voldria ell allò, quan havia treballat tant per fer-nos tornar a estar junts? No tenia cap sentit, però hi havia més en aquella situació del que m'havia donat conte.

Em vaig mirar en Sherlock, absort en els informes – ell ho sabia? Segur que sí, però mai ho havia mencionat. Potser simplement no em volia recordar aquell dia? Potser estava protegint a son germà, ja que semblava que s'havien unit molt durant les setmanes anteriors – però llavors, allò no encaixava perquè segur que ell hauria estat furiós amb en Mycroft si hagués sabut o sospitat que ell estava rere tot el que havia passat?

El cap em donava voltes; necessitava una mica d'aire. Vaig tocar el braç d'en Sherlock, "Et veig de nou al pis, d'acord?" li vaig dir posant-me dempeus, "Tinc un parell d'encàrrecs per fer."

Ell va assentir vagament, encara llegint l'informe, llavors de sobte es va concentrar de nou en mi i em va mirar. Un llampec d'alarma va creuar-li el rostre, "Què és, John?" va demandar, "Què passa?"

Vaig negar amb el cap i vaig intentar que el meu rostre restés el més impassible possible – hi havia problemes inherent en estar amb algú que podia llegir-te la ment fent-te una sola ullada. "Està bé," li vaig dir, "És només una cosa de la que m'he d'ocupar. No et preocupis."

Els seus ulls van buscar la meva cara, llavors va alçar una mà, cridant-me a que m'acotés. Jo em vaig inclinar endavant, obedientment, i ell em va agafar del coll i va fer baixar el meu cap avall per així poder posar la boca al costat de la meva orella. "Nosaltres estem bé?" va preguntar discretament.

Jo em vaig enretirar una mica per mirar-lo, però ell no em va deixar anar. "Estem bé," ell va alçar les celles, "T'ho prometo," encara semblava incert. Era conscient dels ulls en nosaltres, però no el volia deixar preocupar, així que vaig fer-li un petó ràpid als llavis, "Ens veiem en una estona, entesos?" ell va assentir, reluctant, deixant-me anar just quan l'Anderson va començar a fer falses arcades rere meu.

Jo em vaig girar cap a ell, no estava d'humor pels seus perjudicis, però en Sherlock va ser més ràpid, "Oh estimat, Anderson," la seva veu era tallant, "Sembla que la infidelitat te l'efecte més lamentable en la intel·ligència si et redueix a aquests entremetiment de pati d'escola. Potser hauries de considerar intentar ser fidel a _algú_, abans que les poques neurones que et queden et gotegin per les orelles?"

Jo vaig fer la meva sortida.

* * *

Després de 20 minuts caminat amunt i avall amb el cap en un núvol de confusió, li vaig enviar un missatge a en Mycroft dient-li que necessitava parlar amb ell i demanant-li que em truqués. Caminava sense rumb per Victoria Embankment uns 15 minuts més tard, esperant a que el meu telèfon sonés, quan un gran cotxe negre conegut es va aturar al meu costat, la porta del darrere obrint-se com de costum. Sigui el que sigui que es pogués dir d'en Mycroft, era certament eficaç.

Vaig ser endut ràpidament cap al que semblava ser la seva oficina real aquest cop i en poc temps estàvem assentats un davant de l'altre sobre una safata de te.

Per una vegada no va fugir d'estudi. "Suposo per la teva presència i comportament que has deduït la meva implicació en tot l'assumpte '_Sallygate_'?" va ser la seva salva inicial, per gran sorpresa meva.

"No totalment," vaig admetre. "Però de fet estic molt més interessat en el 'perquè' que en el 'com', per ser honest." Vaig aguantar-li la mirada fermament, "També m'estic penedint de no haver-te donat un cop de puny quan en vaig tenir a oportunitat fa unes setmanes, però espero amb delit poder rectificar l'omissió en breu."

Ell fa ver una ganyota, llavors es va asseure enrere a la seva cadira, observant-me pensativament, "Ets feliç, John?" em va preguntar. "No vull dir ara mateix, que clarament estàs confús i enfadat, sinó en general amb la teva situació actual amb en Sherlock, ets feliç?"

Jo només me'l vaig mirar.

"No necessito preguntar el mateix d'en Sherlock," va continuar. "Ja que se perfectament bé que ell és més feliç i està més viu del que ha estat mai, o del que mai seria sense tu."

Si creia que afalagant-me salvaria el nas, estava tristament equivocat. Mirar-lo enfadat semblava que m'estava funcionant, així que ho vaig seguir fent, sense dir res.

En Mycroft va sospirar, "Se t'acut cap altre manera en que haguéssiu pogut arribar al punt en que esteu ara, amb la relació oberta i sincera que vosaltres dos teniu?"

"Que et sembla si haguessis mantingut el teu nas fora dels nostres assumptes i nosaltres ho haguéssim solucionat per nosaltres mateixos?" Vaig demanar. "Què et dóna el dret d'interferir? Qui ets tu per separar-nos i fer-nos passar per sis setmanes d'absoluta agonia, i per què? Només per encoratjar-nos a tornar a estar junts – per quin motiu?" Podia notar la meva veu alçant-se a la par que la meva ira.

"Ho sento pel que has patit, John," em va dir i sonava sincer, però de veritat, amb en Mycroft, qui podria assegurar-ho? "Tu no necessitaves passar per tot això, però no hi havia cap altre manera per tirar a terra les barreres d'en Sherlock. Ell mai t'hauria pogut deixar entrar d'una altra manera, mai seria plenament conscient del que tenia fins que ho perdés." Va negar amb el cap, tristament, "Era molt injust que tu haguessis de passar per la mateixa desesperació, però espero que algun dia sentis que la ferida va valer la pena."

Vaig negar amb el cap, reticent a considerar a on volia anar a parar, "Hauríem arribat aquí per nosaltres mateixos, al final," vaig protestar. "Potser ens hauria costat més temps, però hauria estat molt menys dolorós."

En Mycroft es va arronsar d'espatlles. "Una casa que ha d'aguantar, necessita uns bons fonaments," va explicar. "El projecte era necessari fer entrar en Sherlock pel camí correcte, però no era cap base per una relació a llarg termini. La veritat havia de sortir, tant aviat com els dos estiguéssiu prou compromesos com per tornar a estar junts per pròpia voluntat," va somriure cap a mi aprovadorament. "Millor ara que anys més tard del vostre casament," va afegir. "Podries haver acabat sentint que havies estat vivint una mentida des del principi, hauria estat molt més devastador."

Ja m'havia perdut abans d'arribar a la meitat d'aquella frase... "Casament?" el vaig mirar amb els ulls desorbitats.

Va alçar una cella, "Estimat John, què preveus que passarà en el futur?" va preguntar, com si la meva sorpresa fos ridícula. "No pot ser que pensis que en Sherlock s'arriscarà que res s'interposi entre vosaltres de nou? Sense dubte ell ja està planejant com posar-te un anell al dit."

"Un anell?" vaig repetir, conscient que el meu cervell s'estava quedant enrere en la conversa.

En Mycroft em va ignorar, "Suposo que podríeu optar per una unió civil, si no us voleu esperar," va murmurar. "Però se que a la Mummy li agradaria molt un casament com Déu mana, ho significaria tot per a ella."

Vaig experimentar la sensació de irrealitat que sovint m'embolcallava quan conversava amb aquest home i em vaig preguntar per un moment si sense saber-ho m'havia colat en alguna de les seves realitats alternatives, o el que fos. Agafant-me a un clau ardent de normalitat, vaig intentar desafiar les seves ultratjants afirmacions. "Perquè tu saps que els casament del mateix sexe no són legals al UK oi?" Va ser la millor cosa que vaig trobar, però ell només es va donar uns copets al nas.

"Hi estem treballant," va somriure.

* * *

El cotxe em va deixar a casa poc després, encara em sentia estordit i confús. Potser en Mycroft només havia estat intentant distreure'm, per a que o el colpegés? Si era així l'hauria de felicitar per la feina ben feta – el pensament de tenir en Mycroft com a potencial cunyat era prou per distreure qualsevol! Vaig negar amb el cap per aclarir-lo, recordant-me a mi mateix que només perquè en Mycroft digués una cosa, no la feia certa, i vaig intentar treure'm tot l'assumpte del cap.

Vaig dir el nom d'en Sherlock tant aviat com vaig entrar, però no hi va haver resposta, fet estrany perquè els seu abric era al penjador de baix. Llavors vaig sentir la dutxa córrer. Ell no havia tancat bé la porta i de sobte em vaig sentir aclaparat per la necessitat de veure'l, de connectar amb ell després de l'estrafolària conversa amb en Mycroft. Em vaig colar al bany i vaig tancar la porta rere meu.

La dutxa era a la paret oposada, penjada damunt la banyera que discorria pel costat de l'habitació, així que al entrar vaig poder veure en Sherlock clarament. Ell mirava en direcció contrària de mi, tirat endavant amb els dos braços estirats cap a la paret per suport. El seu cap estava abaixat i l'aigua li picava les espatlles i l'esquena. Era absolutament magnífic.

Era difícil recordar un temps en el que no em sentís atret per ell, quan no l'hagués volgut només veure'l, quan no em poses dur només de pensar en ell. Mirant enrere, semblava una vida diferent.

El seu cabell semblava més llarg amb l'aigua estirant-li els rínxols, lluent contra el darrer del seu coll i espatlles avall. Podia veure la definició dels seus muscles en els seus braços, que ara li aguantaven el pes, la tensió estenent-se cap els deltoides amunt cap el coll.

Li encantava estar-se sota la dutxa durant hores insistia en que en compréssim una d'elèctrica, per no quedar-se mai sense aigua caleta; deia que l'ajudava a pensar. Començava a veure a què es referia, ja que veritablement m'estava donant unes quantes idees en aquell moment.

Els meus ulls van seguir el camí de l'aigua mentre li baixava pel cos, des de les àmplies espatlles, afilant-se en una cintura estreta, costats prims i llargues, llargues cames. Podia notar el meu ritme cardíac accelerant-se i la meva respiració tornant-se superficial. La meva veu va sonar ronca quan li vaig parlar, "Te n'has deixat un tros."

El seu cap es va girar de cop, ruixant gotes d'aigua volant; Havia aconseguit sorprendre'l per una vegada. Ell em va observar detingudament per sobre l'espatlla, assimilant la tensió la tensió del meu cos, la meva expressió, i sens dubte un miler de coses més a la vegada. No se com va arribar a aquella conclusió, però de fet rarament ho sabia.

"En Mycroft?" Va preguntar. Jo vaig assentir.

"Parlem?" em va oferir.

Jo vaig negar amb el cap. "Després," li vaig dir, i em vaig treure el jersei. Les seves celles es van alçar, però no es va girar, només em va observar fixament per sobre l'espatlla, els seus ulls es van entretancar, com els d'un gat, mentre em mirava de dalt a baix. Punyeter.

Vaig decidir que dos poden jugar al mateix joc i vaig començar a descordar-me els botons de la camisa, molt lentament, molt deliberadament; Traient-la dels meus pantalons mentre ho feia, però llavors deixant-la penjant oberta. Vaig fer un pas endavant i vaig sentir el seu alè entrebancar-se mentre estenia una mà cap a ell, abans de recolzar-la al marge de la banyera com a suport mentre em treia les sabates i els mitjons, llençant-los rere meu a un racó. Redreçant-me de nou, estava prou a prop per notar els esquitxos de la dutxa que rebotaven al seu cos, prou a prop per veure el pols bategant-li amb força al coll mentre em mirava. Em vaig agafar el cinturó.

Una part de mi es mirava a si mateixa i es preguntava què diantre estava fent, l'altra part es mirava en Sherlock, veient el reu ritme respiratori accelerar-se i les seves pupil·les dilatar-se, simplement desitjant-lo. Desitjant-lo amb tanta intensitat que m'estava torturant a mi mateix tant com a ell amb aquella demora. Em vaig descordar els texans llavors vaig estirar la mà per deixar-la a la seva esquena mentre me'ls treia, deixant que la mà es mogués avall pel seu cos resseguint-li la cuixa mentre m'encorbava per treure'm els pantalons de les cames, després acaronant-lo amunt de nou mentre m'incorporava, els meus pantalons descartats amb els mitjons.

Podia sentir tremolors recorrent-li el cos ara i sabia que estava lluitant amb la urgència de girar-se i acabar el que jo havia començat, agafar el control com casi sempre feia. Va serrar les dents i es va estar quiet. "Camisa, John," va dir, la seva veu greu i demandant, "Treu-te la camisa."

Vaig esperar un moment, com si considerés les opcions, abans de treure la mà de la seva esquena per treure'm la camisa de les espatlles i enfora, llavors vaig baixar-me els calçotets ràpid i vaig entrar a la banyera darrere seu. Ell es va començar a girar, però jo vaig posar una mà a la seva espatlla per aturar-lo. "Espera!" li vaig ordenar, "No t'he dit que te n'has deixat un tros?" em vaig allargar al seu voltant per agafar el gel de dutxa, deixant que el meu cos fregués el seu mentre ho feia.

Ell va grunyir sorollosament i va deixar caure el cap sobre el pit. "John," va gemegar, "m'estàs matant."

Jo vaig somriure per mi mateix i vaig posar-me sabó a les mans. "No et preocupis," li vaig dir, mentre fregava les mans juntes i després les portava a les seves espatlles. "Sóc metge, després de tot." Vaig començar a fregar el gel escumós sobre la seva pell, massejant els seus trapezis mentre ho feia. "Sé fer el boca a boca."

Ell va gemir de nou, llavors va callar mentre li rentava i massejava l'esquena, a vegades fent servir fermes estocades i desnuant els seus muscles, a vegades merament fregant la seva pell immaculada amb les mans, tant sols delectant-me en ser capaç de tocar-lo, masegar-lo, posar les meves mans per tot ell, sabent que ningú més mai ho havia fet i de sobte determinat (maleït Mycroft per donar-me idees) a que ningú més ho faria. Finalment vaig arribar a la base de la seva columna, i vaig notar la seva tensió augmentar en anticipació. Em vaig aturar per agafar més gel i la seva impaciència era una força tangible a l'habitació.

Sabent prou bé que aviat saltaria i agafaria el control, vaig decidir aprofitar al màxim el meu temps i em vaig deixar caure de genolls a la banyera rere seu, portant les meves mans als seus turmells, i ràpidament massejant-li el bessons. Ell va deixar anar un gruny de frustració, però es va aguantar quiet; Jo estava impressionat.

Em vaig asseure enrere sobre els talons i vaig dur les dues mans al seu turmell dret, estirant una mica, "Peu," vaig demandar i el va ajustar el seu equilibri obedientment, doblegant el genoll i aixecant el peu entre les meves mans. Jo vaig agafar una mica més de gel i vaig fer passar els meus dits per entre els seus llargs dits dels peus, fent cercles amb el polze al arc del peu al mateix temps.

Ell va tenir una esgarrifança per la sorpresa i va trontolla una mica, fent que hagués de deixar-li anat el peu per poder agafar-lo dels malucs per estabilitzar-lo, però es va reajustar i em va oferir l'altre peu sense que li hagués de demanar – M'ho vaig prendre com que allò li havia agradat.

Gradualment vaig anar fent camí cames amunt, prestant molta atenció a la delicada pell del darrer els seus genolls, després movent-me fins la cuixa, usant les dues mans per masegar-les d'una en una amb fermesa, els polzes enterrant-se en els seus sorprenentment ben definits muscles, després usant un toc més suau, amb prou feines passant les mans pel bell de la seva pell enrogida.

Ell panteixava ara i vaig deixar que el dors de les meves mans freguessin l'interior de les seves cuixes, movent-me amunt fins estar furgant entre elles, acaronant-lo i molestant-lo mentre em posava dempeus i m'hi acostava deixant el meu pit en contacte amb la seva esquena. Vaig començar a fer lliscar les meves mans cap a la part frontal del seu cos, prement-me més contra ell, i llavors va ser quan el seu control finalment va cedir.

Es va girar sobre si mateix, esquitxant-ho tot mentre m'agafava estretament i m'empenyia contra tota la llargada del seu cos, al principi només agafant-me, una mà prement fermament a la base de la meva columna mentre feia cercles ajuntant els nostres malucs i l'altre al voltant d eles meves espatlles mentre empenyia la cara contra el meu coll, murmurant el meu nom repetidament.

Després de només haver-lo estat tocant amb les mans durant tanta estona, el contacte del cos sencer va ser absolutament increïble i em vaig estremir als seus braços, havent-me d'agafar a les seves espatlles per si les cames em fallaven.

Ell movia la seva boca pel meu coll ara, encara parlant, tot i que amb el soroll de l'aigua encara caient damunt nostre i el rugit de les meves orelles, era difícil entendre què estava dient. Va buscar els meus llavis i va començar a besar-me, però amb petons bastant curts, interceptat amb paraules; em vaig intentar concentrar.

"John, John, et necessito," petó. "Puc tenir-te, John?" petó. "John t'he de tenir," petó, petó. "Si us plau John, deixa'm agafar-te," més petons; Mai l'havia vist tant desesperat per mi, era estimulant. Les seves mans corrien amunt i avall la meva esquena ara, subjectant-me fermament era com si estigués intentant absorbir-me dins el seu cos, i em besava per tota la cara, "John, et vull," ni tant sols semblava conscient del que estava dient.

Vaig intentar posar-hi alguna paraula, "Sí, Sherlock," li vaig dir, "Sí, és clar."

Ell va enretirar el cap enrere per poder mirar-me, apujant ambdues mans al meu rostre. "N'estàs segur?" Em va preguntar sèriament. "Pensava que volies..."

Jo em vaig encongir d'espatlles, "Sabia que tu agafaries les regnes." Li vaig somriure, conscient que em cediria el control si li ho demanava, que em deixaria prendre'l, fer qualsevol cosa; però ell em volia amb tanta intensitat, que per mi ja n'hi havia prou aquell cop. El seu cabell aixafat contra el seu cap, caient-li sobre els ulls, la pell brillant, els seus ulls enormes i aquella cara de desig i fam... fam de mi. Era magnificent. L'estimava. I li vaig dir.

El seu somriure fou enlluernador, "més que a les galetes de xocolata," va dir.

"Molt, molt més," vaig confirmar.

Llavors em va besar com déu mana, abraçant-me a ell estretament un cop més, la seva llengua colpejant i explorant la meva boca mentre les seves mans vagaven pel meu cos durant llargs minuts fins que vaig estar tremolant i trontollant entre els seu braços. Llavors em va girar fins tenir-me en una posició semblant a com estava ell al principi, redirigint la dutxa cap a la paret, el vapor encara s'aixecava i arremolinava al nostre voltant. Va treure una ampolla de lubricant de qui sap on – Déu sap quant temps feia que es preparava per aquella situació; la meva ment va repassar en un instant totes les vegades que havia intentat fer-me entrar a la dutxa amb ell.

Va ser curós al principi, gentil amb mi, però podia veure que estava batallant, que s'estava contenint. Allò no era el que jo volia d'ell. Volia la seva fam, volia la seva desesperació. Volia que la necessitat que sentia de mi sobrepassés el seu intel·lecte i la seva raó.

"Més fort, Sherlock," vaig demandar. "pren-me...si es que em vols?"

Ho vaig dir en forma de pregunta i ell va grunyir, les seves mans estrenyent-se als meus malucs mentre la seva força incrementava. Vaig estirar els braços contra la paret i vaig empènyer contra ell, "més!" el vaig urgir, la pressió arremolinant-se i creixent greu sota el meu ventre.

Ell es va tirar endavant fent que el seu pit estigués contra la meva esquena, embolcallant-me amb el seu braç esquerre per la cintura per aguantar-me a ell i utilitzant la mà dreta per bombejar-me al ritme de les seves estocades.

M'estava acostant, sentint-me totalment propietat i posseït per aquest home que estava envaint el meu cos igual que havia envaït la meva vida, el meu cor, el meu tot. Era com si amb cada estocada que em donava estigués traient-me de dins els records de relacions anteriors, sobreescrivint i eradicant fins que no hi havia ningú més que ell. En Sherlock Holmes era tot el que hi havia, ell ho era tot, m'havia pres completament i no m'importava; jo era exactament on volia estar.

Vaig alçar el cap i vaig dir el seu nom en un esbufec, intentant avisar-lo. Ell va mossegar el costat del meu coll i em vaig escórrer, el meu cos convulsionant violentament al seu voltant, les cames tremolant, el cor accelerat, la boca oberta en un crit sord de plaer, de joia, de completa i absoluta satisfacció. Ell em va seguir gairebé immediatament, de nou amb les mans als meus malucs mentre s'enterrava en mi amb força, grunyint el meu nom. Estava segur que tindria morats en forma de dits l'endemà; però no m'importava gens.

Els meus braços tremolaven de l'esforç d'aguantar-me contra la paret i vaig començar a col·lapsar. En Sherlock em va aguantar un moment, retirant-se de mi amb cura per no fer-me mal, llavors va canviar l'angle de la dutxa de nou sobre nosaltres i va baixar per asseure's a la banyera, emportant-se'm amb ell, de manera que vaig acabar mig assegut sobre ell, amb les meves cames enredades amb les seves i els seus braços envoltant-me.

Vaig descansar el cap contra la seva espatlla, "Redéu!" vaig dir. Ell va girar-se per besar-me la templa i vaig poder notar el seu somrís. "Tenies raó sobre la dutxa," vaig admetre.

"Bé," va assenyalar, modest com sempre, "Sóc un geni, al capdavall."

"Sí que ho ets." vaig dir aguantant-me el riure, "I val més que comencis a pensar com li explicarem a la senyora Hudson la factura de l'aigua."

Molt més tard, quan els dos ja estàvem secs i saciats, i ell estava arraulit contra mi al llit, em va preguntar per la meva trobada amb en Mycroft. Jo li vaig explicar de la meva comprensió sobtada de la implicació del seu germà en la nostra ruptura, i li vaig repetir la nostra conversa, amb l'excepció de la última part, de la que encara no estava preparat per parlar-ne.

Ell es va quedar en silenci i jo em vaig girar per poder-lo veure. "No sembles sorprès," vaig assenyalar. "Tu ho sabies?" Allò era el que jo no acabava d'entendre; hauria esperat que estigués furiós amb en Mycroft pel que havia fet, per molt bones intencions o justificacions que hagués pogut al·legar.

Ell semblava avergonyit. "Era una prova," va dir silenciosament. "Com a mínim," es va aturar, "en Mycroft mai ho va dir, però devia ser-ho". No podia mirar-me. "Aquella conversa," es va estremir lleument al simple fet de mencionar-la. "Ell m'estava empenyent, intentant establir si jo mai arribaria a aquest punt per mi mateix, si podia fer el salt, admetre el que sentia per tu, deixar-te entrar..." Va mirar amunt cap a mi i llavors va abaixar la mirada de nou, "Era una prova... i la vaig suspendre."

Va empassar de forma sonora, "Em sap tant de greu, John," em va dir, "Seria fàcil culpar en Mycroft, però va ser culpa meva. Tot pel que vas passar, tot el dolor, va ser tot per mi – la meva arrogància, el meu egoisme..." La seva respiració estava accelerada; s'estava angoixant, enredat en el passat de nou.

Jo vaig posar-li la mà a la cara i la hi vaig alçar. "Ei," vaig dir. "Som aquí ara," li vaig dir. "Estem junts... realment junts aquest cop, no més jocs, no més secrets, veritat?"

Ell va assentir, donant-me un petit somriure, "Sí."

El vaig besar. "Acabo de tenir el millor sexe de la meva vida, en una dutxa de tots els lloc possibles, i ha sigut amb tu."

La seva cara es va il·luminar. "De veritat?" em va preguntar, semblant orgullós d'ell mateix.

"Absolutament," vaig assentir, "Soc feliç, no tinc cap dubte i t'estimo. Que me'n dius si deixem tota la resta enrere i continuem a partir d'aquí?"

Ell em va mirar atentament, portant la seva mà fins al meu rostre imitant la meva postura. "Ho podem fer realment, John?" va preguntar dubtós, "em pots realment perdonar pel que et vaig fer, per que et vaig fer passar?"

Vaig considerar el que tenia ara, com n'érem de feliços i tot el que havíem avançat, i vaig recordar les paraules d'en Mycroft. Vaig somriure a en Sherlock i vaig passar els dits pel seu cabell. "Estar aquí, amb tu, així," el vaig besar, "si aquell n'és el preu, llavors ha valgut la pena."

Ell va proferir un so greu, ofegat, i va amagar el rostre al meu coll un moment, abraçant-me estretament. Llavors es va enretirar per poder-me veure i els seus ulls eren abrusadors. "John Watson," va dir, "Estic totalment enamorat de tu." Em va somriure i em va tocar la cara. "No et mereixo," va dir, "però et prendré de totes maneres."

* * *

Unes setmanes més tard, estava recolzat en una paret observant-lo anar amunt i avall per una escena del crim en la seva manera dominat habitual. Havíem corregut per arribar allà i jo panteixava, sabent que en qualsevol moment ell voldria sortir corrents cap alguna altra banda.

Veure'l interactuar amb altra gent, aixafant l'Anderson com un mosquit, discutint amb la Sally, fins i tot donant-li corda a en Lestrade, tot i que amb més bon humor ara, em va fer pensar en com havia canviat des de que estàvem junts. Ell encara era ell mateix, encara el magnificent, impacient, geni Sherlock Holmes que no tolerava els idiotes amb facilitat, o de fet per res. Ell encara estimava el joc, la cacera per sobre qualsevol altra cosa.

La diferència era més apreciable entre casos. Els mals humors, la desesperació, disparar a l'habitació, tot allò s'havia acabat. Havia estat reemplaçat per _mi_. Jo havia omplert els forats de la seva vida i estava infinitament fascinat per mi, per nosaltres, per la seva investigació en la naturalesa de l'amor que, ell m'assegurava, li era una preocupació constant.

A vegades em preocupava ser massa ordinari, massa pedestre, per mantenir la seva atenció per massa temps, però ell sempre semblava saber quan tenia aquells moments i em recordava que l'amor no era raonable; Suposo que tenia raó. Ell encara creia que la basta majoria d'éssers humans eren idiotes, i jo sens dubte estava encara en essència dins aquell grup. La diferència requeia en que ell m'havia deixat entrar; Ara jo era el _seu_ idiota i allò estava bé per mi.

Va alçar la mirada i em va enxampar observant-lo, em va llençar un somriure brillant. Els seus ulls il·luminats per l'emoció del cas; el joc estava definitivament en marxa. "Ja has recuperat l'alè?" va preguntar, acostant-se i estirant-me.

"Llest per quan diguis," vaig respondre, i vaig posar la meva mà en la seva.

* * *

**Grissina:**_ Finalment l'últim capítol den John. __Ja només queda l'epíleg._

_Com que a l'últim capítol sempre s'hi acumulen masses agraïments, deixeu-me dir-vos, ara ja, que espero que hàgiu gaudit tant llegint-ho com jo traduint-ho. I que agraeixo infinitament els reviews rebuts. Sabia que serien pocs perquè el fandom en català és minoritari, però per això valen el seu pes en or. Gràcies._


	19. EN EL CAMÍ

**EL CAMÍ MENYS FRESSAT**

Traducció de **"****The Road Less Traveled**" de**Verity** (fanfiction punt net /u/2494960/)

19. En el camí

_**MYCROFT P.O.V.**_

_Dos anys més tard __… Un dia a la vida de Mycroft Holmes_.

"Senyor?"

Vaig donar la volta sobre mi mateix, mig adormit.

"Bon dia, Senyor." Hi va haver un dringar de porcellana mentre el meu te era servit a la meva tauleta.

"Bon dia…" vaig esperar.

"Anthea, avui, Senyor," va replicar la meva inestimable ajudant. "Semblava l'apropiat," va afegir, permetent-se un lleu somriure.

"En efecte," vaig assentir, asseient-me i allargant-me per agafar el meu Earl Grey, que era perfecte, per descomptat. Anthea era indubtablement una ajudant ideal – era difícil trobar algú amb el seu rang d'habilitats, qui encara estigués disposat a servir te, però ella semblava trobar satisfactori el donar un servei complert.

Què si a més detestava tant el seu nom real que insistia en canviar-lo cada dia, aquella era una mania inofensiva, fins i tot a vegades útil. Realment, teníem un acord excel·lent.

Vaig honrar-la amb un somriure benvolent. "Algun avenç, estimada?"

La seva mirada va volar cap a la seva BlackBerry automàticament. "Em temo que el seu germà està una mica… agitat quest matí," va informar, llençant mirades amunt cap a mi. "Ha estat deduint el xef."

"Ja veig," vaig respondre, xarrupant el meu te. "Mesures?"

Ell va mirar avall de nou. "Presentar una presència calmant al xef, sembla efectiu." Va cercar enllà una mica. "La Mummy Holmes ha enviat en Sherlock a caminar pels jardins."

"Excel·lent," vaig respondre. "Si us plau pren nota de deixar que la Mummy s'encarregui de qualsevol altra pluja radioactiva deguda a la seva insistència en la tradició per sobre del sentit comú."

"Sí, Senyor," ella va mantenir la seva expressió suau en curs mentre deixava l'habitació, tancant la porta amb suavitat rere seu.

Un cop vestit i pres el meu frugal esmorzar (oh, com envejava e metabolisme d'en Sherlock), vaig baixar als jardins, reunint-me amb els altres membres de la meva família immediata mentre ells tornaven de la seva passejada.

"Has vist en John?" va demandar en Sherlock immediatament. Si que semblava agitat; Vaig apujar el meu estat d'alerta intern a Nivell 2.

"No encara," vaig respondre, el to més calmós possible. "Vols que el trobi?"

Ell va llençar una mirada acusadora a la Mummy, que estava negant el cap, cap a ell. "Va, va, Sherlock, estimat," el va reprendre ella. "És només fins després de dinar. Per què no anem a veure com ho porta la Harriet?"

Vaig notar en Sherlock aixecant una cella cap a mi, i em vaig adonar que inconscientment em tocava la mandíbula. Des de l'infortunat encontre quan la Harry va venir a buscar les coses d'en John, aquell semblava un reflex automàtic sempre que el seu nom era mencionat. Vaig abaixar la mà deliberadament i ell va fer un somriure afectat.

La Mummy ja s'havia girat i travessava el pati quan en Sherlock va mirar enrere cap a mi. "Fes-li una ullada per mi" va demanar-me.

Jo vaig assentir, donant-li uns copets al braç breument. "No et preocupis, germanet," li vaig dir. "Tot anirà bé, t'ho garanteixo."

* * *

Dues hores més tard, ja estava en Nivell 3 i començava a qüestionar-me la meva pròpia confiança.

En John estava, per descomptat, perfectament bé; la seva usual assenyada i sensata persona, romania a l'Ala Est, com li havia estat instruït. En Sherlock, no obstant, s'ho havia manegat per fer enfadar la Harry amb una observació sobre la disponibilitat de vi sense alcohol, i després superar el primer violinista, deixant l'home fet un mar de llàgrimes i sense voler actuar.

"Li has de donar alguna cosa a fer," va observar en John, qui no semblava ben bé ell mateix en el seu elegant vestit.

"Al violinista?" Vaig preguntar, sense pensar. Semblava que l'estrès ens estava començant a afectar a tots.

"Al Sherlock," va replicar, fent rodar els ulls cap a mi. "Has oblidat com solia ser."

Vaig alçar una cella qüestionadora, i ell va sospirar.

"Recordes els forats de bala a la paret? La re programació de tots els teus transistors de manera que només podies escoltar emissores de Jazz? Ja saps, el tipus de coses que solia fer entre casos," va assenyalar.

"Abans que descobrís els diversos usos dels armaris, vols dir?" No vaig poder evitar demanar, i ell va enrogir en un satisfactori to vermell fosc.

Seqüències primerenques de vigilància havien mostrat sovint en John i en Sherlock entrant a un passadís per una banda, amb habitualment un interval d'uns 35 minuts abans no emergien per l'altra.

La confusió inicial havia donat lloc al ara ben establert fet que en Sherlock tenia predilecció pels armaris, com a mínim pels armaris en els que podia apilonar-s'hi amb en John. I pel que fa al mateix John semblava perfectament capaç de resistir-se als armaris quan se li donava l'oportunitat. No obstant, era completament incapaç de resistir-se a en Sherlock, per tant l'efecte resultant era el mateix.

Vaig recordar la seva primera visita a la casa familiar on actualment ara tots residíem. Després del xocant descobriment del segon lacai (qui des de llavors havia deixat la novia per començar a sortir amb el germà d'aquesta), la Mummy havia començat a penjar una bufanda a la porta per indicar quan un armari estava sent usat.

Ells havien estat particularment insaciables aquella setmana, vaig fer memòria, ja que va ser poc després de la infortunada desgràcia de la piscina i en Sherlock semblava no estar disposat a perdre contacte amb en John, ni tant sols per un instant, com a resultat.

Jo tenia la meva pròpia, força vívida, col·lecció d'haver vist significativament més del meu germà del que seria necessari o socialment acceptable, de quan la Mummy i jo havíem emprès el nostre camí pels jardins per investigar el desenvolupaments del tercer hivernacle. De fet els desenvolupaments que ens vam trobar no eren certament els tomàquets primerencs que esperàvem. La Mummy, per descomptat, s'ho va prendre amb força calma, tot i que més tard va expressar que li sabia greu no haver-se canviat les ulleres abans de sortir.

Els meus, d'alguna manera, incòmodes records van ser interromputs per l'aparició de l'Anthea, qui semblava inusitadament atabalada.

"Em temo que tenim una mena de conflicte en marxa, Senyor" va anunciar.

"Corea?" vaig demandar. De veritat, un altre desastre internacional que requerís de la meva intervenció seria d'allò més inconvenient avui.

"No, Senyor," Anthea va respondre. "La cuina." Semblava descoratjada. "Sembla ser que la senyora que he reclutat per calmar el xef ha estat, de fet, massa efectiva. I ell es troba sota el que sembla la influència d'un '_calmant herbaci_', que l'ha deixat incapaç de cuinar."

"No tenim un segon xef en reserva?" Vaig preguntar. No era típic de l'Anthea, o la Mummy, prendre riscos en una cosa així.

Ella va mirar avall cap al seu telèfon de nou. "En teníem, Senyor," va dir. "Però em temo que el teu germà l'acaba d'informar-lo de que la seva dona està tenint una aventura amb el seu entrenador de tenis, així que ell, de fet, ha marxat."

"Això és exactament al que em referia," va ficar-s'hi en John. "Amb res per fer-ne del seu cervell, has deixat anar un nen aterradorament intel·ligent de metre vuitanta per la casa. Està avorrit. I també està estressat per lo d'avui. El que vol dir que és destructiu, bel·ligerant, i capaç de causar un caos inimaginable." Es va aturar per respirar. "Honestament, no se en que estava pensant la teva mare amb aquesta norma, i tampoc entenc perquè en Sherlock la segueix."

M'el vaig mirar detingudament. De fet, ell també semblava una mica al límit, preocupat ara per en Sherlock i sens dubte anticipant-se al col·lapse de tot el dia. També, la Mummy els havia deixat anar la seva condició després de la seva arribada la tarda anterior, així que evidentment no havien tingut temps per discutir-la. Vaig mirar el rellotge – poc més d'una hora pel migdia, llavors dues hores més encara. Clarament s'hi havia de fer alguna cosa.

"Anthea," Em vaig adreçar a la meva ajudant. "Si us plau, demana a en Sherlock que es reuneixi amb mi a la seva habitació, i distreu la Mummy mentre resoleu el tema del xef, com sigui que millor li sembli."

"John," em vaig girar cap a ell. "Si us plau, vine amb mi." Mentre ens movíem pels passadissos vaig intentar explicar la voluntat d'en Sherlock de plaure la Mummy en aquest tema, el seu desig per compensar-la per mantenir-la al marge de la seva vida durant tants anys, però no estic segur que en John estigués parant atenció.

L'habitació d'en Sherlock estava en una cantonada de la casa principal, i ja hi era esperant quan hi vam arribar, assegut al seient de la finestra a l'esquerra de la porta i mirant enfora cap al jardí de la cuina, les seves cames mig creuades sota seu, amb un peu balancejant-se sense descans. Em vaig aturar a l'entrada, bloquejant en John rere meu.

"Sherlock," vaig començar, resistint la temptació de reprendre'l pels problemes que havia causat. "He dut en John per mantenir-te allunyat de les entremaliadures."

Ja s'estava posant dempeus amb el cap mig girat, quan s'aturà a ell mateix i de nou s'enfonsà al seient, desconsoladament. "Se suposa que no l'he de veure," va dir, fent cap esforç per maquillar la necessitat en a seva veu.

"Llavors tanca els ulls," va replicar en John, empenyent-me per passar i cobrint la distància en un parell curtes de gambades. Va dur la mà al darrere del coll d'en Sherlock, i vaig poder veure, físicament, com la tensió deixava el cos del meu germà, mentre recolzava el cap contra el tors d'en John, ulls clucs obedientment.

"Migdia en una hora," els vaig recordar, mentre em girava per marxar. "En Sherlock al Menjador amb la Mummy i amb mi, en John a l'Ala Est amb la Harry i la resta de la teva part, el qui arribaran en breu. Jo me n'ocuparé fins que baixeu."

Vaig mirar enrere per assegurar-me que estaven escoltant, i aviat vaig desitjar no haver-ho fet. En John havia tret una bufanda de seda d'alguna banda i l'estava utilitzant com una mena de bena pels ulls d'en Sherlock, el qual ja anava sense camisa i estava fent bons progressos amb els pantalons d'en John.

Vaig tancar la porta suaument rea meu, lligant el meu mocador al pom per avisar al personal. Allò hauria de mantenir el meu germà ocupat durant una estona.

* * *

Just quan jo arribava a la Sala Principal, en Lestrade arribava amb la Mary al seu costat. Em vaig avançar per donar-los la benvinguda, explicant que en John s'uniria a ells enseguida i oferint-los begudes mentrestant; un vas de maltès sol per a en Lestrade, i un refresc per la Mary, per descomptat.

Havia estat la determinació d'en John de seguir en contacte amb la Mary el que havia causat la primera gran esbroncada entre els nois. En Sherlock no va respondre bé a la noticia i havia estat inusualment inventiu en els seus esforços de persuadir en John en contra. Em considero un home de món, però alguns dels informes de la vigilància fins i tot em van fer alçar les celles.

En John havia demostrat ser igual d'enginyós en la seva determinació per reassegurar el seu company que ell Sherlock era, de fet, l'únic al que volia i va ser en aquells temps que el seu impacte en els altres es va començar a manifestar.

Va acabar sent evident que l'exposició a en Sherlock i en John com a parella tenia un efecte notable en l'orientació sexual d'alguns dels observadors més susceptibles – els curiosos es van tornar experimentals i els flexibles en positivament actius. L'Anthea creia que allò estava connectat amb la intensitat els nois, que mai semblava disminuir, i teoritzava que els seu estil de vida d'alguna manera perillós hi afegía un tall que era inusualment potent.

Sent així, més d'unes poques sorprenents relacions es van desenvolupar coma resultat de la missió d'aquella particular vigilància, i ara nosaltres havíem de ser especialment curosos al seleccionar els membres de l'equip.

Va resultar que en John tenia una vena de tossuderia que ni tant sols en Sherlock va poder minar, i personalment, crec que allò va ser la peça clau de l'èxit de la seva relació, ja que d'altra manera el meu germà l'hauria tractat a baqueta.

Un cop va quedar clar que en John no pensava rendir-se, en Sherlock va fer girar les seves consideracions cap a altres opcions. Si en John no podia ser persuadit de no veure la Mary, llavors la Mary hauria de ser persuadida en no fixar-se en el John.

En una discussió amb mi respecte aquest tema, se li va ocórrer que si a la Mary li agradava en John, que era la seva persona preferida en tot el món, llavors potser a ella també li agradaria l'altre únic home que ell considerava tolerable… Per un aterridor instant, vaig témer que intentés girar l'afecte de la pobre senyoreta Morstan en la meva direcció, però presumiblement ell m'havia descomptat en base a la nostra connexió familiar, ja que sembla que es referia a en Lestrade, el matrimoni del qual s'havia acabat tristament uns anys enrere com el de tants altres oficials de policia.

Les presentacions van ser fetes, i com es sol dir, la resta és història.

* * *

A mesura que la una en punt s'acostava, em va començar a preocupar que en Sherlock i en John no es deixessin veure de nou. Estava a punt d'enviar l'Anthea, qui te nervis d'acer, per donar-los un cop d'ull, quan en Sherlock va fer la seva aparició per la porta.

Intercanviant una mirada de preocupació amb la meva assistent, em vaig moure per tallar-lo, mentre l'Anthea ràpidament distreia la Mummy cap a la safata de les begudes. Atrapant en Sherlock, el vaig agafar fort del braç i el vaig estirar enrere cap al passadís. Ell tant sols em va somriure, una inusual expressió de vacuïtat al rostre.

"Sherlock!" El vaig sacsejar lleument. "Sherlock, comportat home! Fins i tot amb les ulleres de llegir posades, una sola mirada i la Mummy sabrà exactament què has estat fent durant la última hora!"

Ell va semblar indignat. "No l'he vist pas a ell!" va protestar. "La Mummy va dir que no l'havia de veure abans de la cerimònia i no ho he fet!" El somriure vacu va tornar a aparèixer. "El meu John és un geni, Mycroft," va confessar-me. "M'ha posat una bena als ulls, saps. Jo no podia veure res. Ha estat… ha estat…" Allò no hi ajudava. Si era possible, ell es veia més completament cardat com més hi pensava.

"Sherlock, tot i que jo reconec que has seguit les ordres de la Mummy, no crec que ella apreciï la distinció." No semblava que m'escoltés. "Recordes la passada nit… dormint allunyat d'en John per primera vegada en gairebé dos anys només per satisfer l'obsessió de la Mummy amb la tradició. No voldràs que tot aquest esforç hagi estat en va, no?" Encara res, els seus ulls miraven enllà i semblava a un pocs segons d'agafar i tornar a l'habitació.

Hi havia només una opció. Odiava haver de fer-li allò, però es posaria furiós si la Mummy l'atrapava i ell i en John haguessin passat per tot allò per res. Em vaig preparar pel que venia. "Moriarty," vaig dir.

Tres minuts més tard caminàvem de nou dins la Sala de Pintura, les nostres cares una educada màscara d'inescrutabilitat. La Mummy semblava ansiosa i vaig escoltar un tros de la seva conversa amb L'Anthea mentre m'hi acostava.

"…semblava dopat fins al moll de l'os," estava dient. "No ha tornat a aquelles horribles drogues oi? Pensava que tot allò ja ho havia deixat enrere."

L'Anthea va somriure lleument, atrapant-me la mirada, "Crec que algú li pot haver donat alguna cosa," va replicar, completament inexpressiva. "Només per calmar-lo, ja sap, purament medicinal... Ah, aquí està," va indicar a en Sherlock, qui estava saludant en Lestrade calorosament, i fins i tot sent amable amb la Mary.

La gelosia i el ressentiment que una vegada havia sentit per la Mary havia resultat ser inversament proporcional a l'expansió de la cintura d'ella. Ara estava de 8 mesos, i ell era totalment cordial; Fins i tot havia sentit en Lestrade insinuant el paper de padrí, tot i que en Sherlock semblava estar completament a la inòpia.

La Mummy s'havia girat i s'ho mirava aprovadora, "Bé, espero que el que sigui que li hagin donat no fos addictiu," va comentar. "Ja saps com és."

L'Anthea i jo vam intercanviar una mirada de nou. Era francament difícil imaginar una parella més addictes l'un a l'altre que en Sherlock i en John. Vaig recórrer a respondre amb uns sons apaivagadors mentre li reomplia el seu gintònic.

Entre crits de "Bona sort!" i "A reveure!" L'Anthea va conduir els Lestrades cap a l'encontre amb en John a la seva festa, mentre nosaltres seiem amb la Mummy i la Senyora Hudson, tot i que si la Senyora Hudson mereixia menjar o no, després del seu intent de drogar el xef, era qüestionable. Si la Mummy no hagués remullat repetidament el seu cap en una galleda d'Evian fred, el nostre soufflé de formatge podria molt ben estat reemplaçat per torrades amb formatge.

* * *

M'havia costat uns 18 mesos pressionar la llei per permetre el matrimoni civil per a parelles del mateix sexe.

Alguna gent havia expressat sorpresa davant les ganes d'en Sherlock d'entrar en tant pedestre estat com el del matrimoni, i, de fet, jo mateix no crec ni per un instant que el seu respecte per tal institució hagi augmentat un sol bri.

De totes maneres, ja que no se li va permetre gravar les paraules '_Propietat de Sherlock Holmes_' al front d'en John, va accedir al matrimoni com a la següent millor opció.

Els acords civils de les Parelles de Fet havien estat permesos des del Desembre del 2005, però ja que jo era optimista en poder canviar la llei prou ràpid i la Mummy tenia el seu cor posat en un matrimoni real, en Sherlock s'havia esperat. Crec que també estava una mica temorós d'espantar en John en els seus primers mesos de la seva reunió, tot i que poques vegades he trobat cap home més difícil d'intimidar que el meu futur cunyat.

Tot i així, la tinta encara no era seca en l'estatut abans que ja s'havia endut en John lluny pel cap de setmana i tornà amb el somriure més pedant a aquesta banda de l'equador i amb un cansat, però molt feliç, promès.

Si he de ser honest, cosa que intento com a mínim amb mi mateix, crec que en Sherlock hauria realment preferit demanar-li a en Lestrade que fos el seu padrí, més que no pas a mi. Tot i així, allò hauria deixat a en John amb la Harry com a dama d'honor, i tots semblàvem intuir que era una mala idea, així que s'ho havien arreglat entre ells. Em vaig adonar que de nou m'estava tocant la mandíbula quan en Sherlock em va atrapar la mirada.

"No et preocupis," va dir, condescendent. "La mantindrem allunyada de tu."

Aviat els altres convidats van començar a arribar. No masses, afortunadament, tot i els grans esforços de la Mummy per incloure gent a la llista de convidats amb subreptícia. Molts dels familiars que ella seguia incloent duien anys morts, fet que ajudava a mantenir els nombres baixos.

Estava ocupat saludant-los i assentant-los mentre simultàniament mantenia un ull en un cada vegada més agitat Sherlock, quan vaig veure la Mummy dirigint-se cap al bar i ràpidament em vaig moure per interceptar-la.

Ella es va girar cap a mi. "Qui ha convidat la meva maleïda cosina, la Serena?" va demandar. "Decididament jo no vaig escriure el seu nom!" va grunyir, "_Serena_ s'havia de dir. Pot haver-hi una dona més inapropiada ment batejada? No em puc ni imaginar una persona menys pacífica que ella!" Va agafar-me el braç ben fort i es va inclinar, "Sabies que ja m'ha preguntat si m'he hagut de vendre les meves millors joies per pagar tot això?" Va deixar anar un altre so ultratjat, "Ha assumit que era per això que porto les meves perles!"

Va semblar quedar-se temporalment sense paraules, així que vaig aprofitar per redirigir la seva atenció del que semblava una diatriba familiar cap al seu fill petit, qui ja estava a mig camí d'un ganxo de dretes del fotògraf.

"Això és culpa teva, Mummy," vaig insistir, assenyalant cap el problema. "Si us plau, batalla-hi tu."

"Però és tradició!" va exclamar ella, lluny de fer-ho per primera vegada. "Se suposa que no ha de veure en John abans de la cerimònia, porta mala sort!"

"Quina sort pot ser pitjor que tenir-lo alienant la seva futura cunyada abans que hagués pogut acabar amb les flors, acabant amb gairebé tots els plans del càtering, reduint els músics a un manyoc de llàgrimes i ara tenir-lo a mig camí de desfer-se del fotògraf?" Vaig demandar. Podia notar la meva tensió elevant-se a Nivell 4, fet que no havia succeït des del 2003.

Ella només em va donar uns copets al braç, de forma enfuriant. "Pren alguna cosa, Mycroft," em va dir. "Sembla que ho necessites." Va allunyar-se de nou, dient-me per sobre l'espatlla, "Deixa'm en Sherlock a mi!"

Sentint-me lluny de la tranquil·litat, vaig decidir que preu per preu seguiria el seu consell. La decisió havia tot just estat presa quan l'encantadora Anthea va aparèixer al meu colze, copa en mà. Realment era una meravella. Vaig jugar breument amb la idea d'estendre el nostre acord, però vaig determinar que aquella idea era millor mantenir-la allunyada de l'ambient de la boda.

"He hagut de moure la noia del dipòsit de nou," em va dir ella. "Sembla determinada a aconseguir una bona vista i no para d'inclinar-se. A part d'això, tot sembla estar anant bé." Va mirar avall cap a la seva pantalla. "Com pots comprovar la Senyoreta Watson ha acabat les flors, un cop el teu germà ha estat apartat de l'àrea. L'efecte del clamant herbaci ha durat poc així que el xef torna a estar als fogons i de fet el primer violinista era inferior al segon, simplement hi era des de feia més temps, així que no ha estat cap gran pèrdua." Va mirar amunt. "Res més, Senyor?"

Vaig prendre un glop del meu whisky i em vaig permetre relaxar-me de nou a Nivell 2.

"Sembla que tot està en ordre," la vaig felicitar. "Tot en un dia de feina, eh?"

"Si no li importa, Senyor," va replicar, "Em quedo amb Corea."

Mitja hora després era el moment de començar l'ofici, però encara no hi havia cap senyal ni d'en Sherlock ni de la Mummy, que havien desaparegut junts immediatament després de la nostra conversa. La part d'en John s'havia assegut, però el mateix John era absent.

Em vaig acostar a l'altre padrí de bodes, em vaig esperar durant la inevitable broma de 'Qui te els anells?', llavors li vaig preguntar on parava en John.

"Ha!" va exclamar. "Tu també has perdut al teu nuvi, llavors?"

Li vaig respondre amb una mirada qüestionadora.

"A mi no em miris! Jo no el tinc," va negar. "La teva mare ha aparegut fa cosa d'un quart i s'ha endut e John, i no he vist en Sherlock des de que us hem deixat abans."

Les portes de darrere es van obrir mentre parlàvem i la Mummy va entrar en el seu habitual estil dramàtic, surant cap a l'altar en un núvol de Chanel No.5 enmig del dringar de la majoria del contingut del seu joier.

"On son?" vaig xiuxiuejar mentre arribava on jo era, i ella va somriure.

"Calmat, Mycroft. Et faràs una úlcera." És curiós com ella és la única persona que mai necessita dir-me que em calmi. "Seran aquí en un minut. No et preocupis, he tancat tots els armaris."

La vaig mirar sense poder-m'ho creure. "Què ha passat amb el 'No abans de la cerimònia'?" Vaig demanar, la meva ment fent flaixos a tot l'estrès del matí.

"Saps perfectament com són." Es va posar bé el cabell, que semblava haver adquirit una varietat de joies decoratives. "Els havia de donar com a mínim uns minuts a soles abans del ofici real o qui sap en què s'hauria convertit el seu primer petó. La Tieta Millicent és a la primera fila i ja saps que els seu cor no està bé."

Efectivament, els nois van aparèixer instants després, una mica malgirbats, però tant encegadorament feliços que era difícil notar res més.

De veritat, la Mummy hauria d'haver-ne sabut més que intentar mantenir-los apartats, vaig musitar mentre la cerimònia seguia avall. Aquella era una lliçó que el món criminal havia après ràpid.

Jo havia afegit un destacament encobert a la seva vigilància a les poques hores de que en John hagués tornat a Baker Street, conscient que ell podia ser percebut com una esquerda en l'armadura d'en Sherlock – una manera d'obstruir o manipular l'únic detectiu consultor del món. No m'havia pres totes aquelles molèsties per a que un pobre criminal interferís a aquelles alçades i, honestament, no estava segur com, o fins i tot si, el meu germà sobreviuria a la pèrdua d'en John després de tot el que havia passat

En Sherlock va notar immediatament el canvi, per descomptat, però per una vegada no en va dir res, fet que em vaig prendre com, ambdós, el consentiment tàcit i la mesura de la seva preocupació per en John.

Va voler la sort que no fos en John el següent en ser al punt de mira, sinó de fet fou el meu germà qui es va trobar a la mercè de tres canalles particularment desagradables el botí, provinent d'una sèrie de robatoris, dels quals en Sherlock havia localitzat. Constantment en alerta per a maniobres més sofisticades, el meu equip no estava preparat per tal brutal atac, i si en John no hagués tornat a casa de la clínica per sorpresa a l'hora de dinar, indubtablement les ferides d'en Sherlock haurien estat molt més extenses, i possiblement de gairebé mortals, en comptes del braç retorçat i les costelles dolorides que va rebre.

Els danys infligits per en John als seus atacants, però, van ser molt més significatius; Portant finalment a amenaces de judici per 'ús no raonable de força excessiva', 'incapacitat permanent' i 'desfiguració permanent'. Potser sense sorpresa, la policia va semblar particularment desinteressada en seguir cap d'aquelles peticions, tot i que el mateix fet d'haver estat fetes va servir per reforçar la 'paraula als carrers' pel que fa a en Sherlock Holmes tenint un protector amb qui valia més no ficar-s'hi.

Em vaig asseure amb la resta de la congregació mentre la música s'apagava (el segon violinista realment era excepcional, vaig notar), abans d'enfonsar-me de nou en els meus records...

Després havia vingut en Moriarty. El nom s'havia convertit en una mena d'obsessió per en Sherlock des del primer instant que el va sentir de la boca del taxista moribund i havien estat ballant un al voltant de l'altre durant algun temps abans que el criminal consultor havia fet el seu error fatal.

Era una pena, d'alguna manera, si un es mirava la situació des del punt de vista purament intel·lectual. En Sherlock Holmes i en Jim Moriarty podrien haver estat una rivalitat clàssica; van tenir un gran joc durant un temps, però quan en Moriarty havia amenaçat en John d'una manera tant destorbadora, va ser absoluta i definitivament _Game Over_.

El Senyor Moriarty certament no faria més consultes a ningú mai més, vaig reflexionar, i les històries del que havia passat quan en Sherlock va deixar anar la seva part més fosca de la seva naturalesa van adquirir l'estatus de llegendares, allò protegia molt més eficientment en John que cap nombre dels meus equips de seguretat – no és que tingués pas pensat retirar-los.

No, de fet; mentre els nois seguissin amb el seu perillós estil de vida, el Gran Germà els estaria observant, fins i tot si només era per riure's de tensos assaltants començant a patir un atac de pànic si tant sols en John passava pel seu costat i s'entrebancava sol.

* * *

Vaig sortir del meu somni per trobar-me que gairebé era el moment d'entrar en el meu paper de _Padrí_, que em vaig atansar per fer.

De veritat, podria haver buscat per tot el món i no haver trobat ningú més adequat per en Sherlock que en John. No hi havia cap dubte en la ment de ningú present aquell dia de la sobrecollidora sensació de justícia sobre el que estava tenint lloc.

El mateix John havia semblat inicialment més fàcil de complaure, però era impossible veure-li la cara ara, mentre mirava el meu germà, i imaginar-lo amb ningú més de la mateixa manera.

Jo havia estat amb ells qual el tema dels anells havia sorgit, i els dos havien anunciat que volien portar-ne un, ambdós sorpresos per la declaració de l'altre.

Coneixent la possessivitat d'en Sherlock en John havia, prou encertadament, suposat que un anell apareixeria al seu dit (potser jo inadvertidament li havia donat una pista aquí), però no esperava que en Sherlock volgués dur-ne un. En Sherlock de fet havia semblat una mica tímid al admetre que demostria que algú el volia, fins i tot si la majoria de la gent que coneixia el considerava un freak.

Ell, a canvi, havia semblat agafat per sorpresa per la submissió d'en John i recordo clarament la resposta d'en John...

"Encara penses que, perquè al principi volia mantenir la nostra relació en secret, m'avergonyeixo de tu; que em fa vergonya estar en una relació amb un altre home." Ell va alçar una mà per acaronar els cabells d'en Sherlock, en un gest ara totalment familiar per tots nosaltres. "No hi ha enlloc on preferiria estar que amb tu," va prometre. "Ningú que no sigui capaç de veure con en sóc d'afortunat no es mereix la meva atenció... estic orgullós de tu."

En Sherlock va semblar perdre el control d'ell mateix en aquell moment i jo vaig fer una sortida precipitada, oblidat i completament desapercebut, mentre les coses agafaven el curs més previsible...

Ara mateix, m'agradaria poder inspeccionar l'anell d'en John, ja que estic gairebé segur que hi haurà alguna mena de petit indici de propietat en alguna banda, però la tasca de portar els anells havia recaigut en el Lestrade i dubtava que hi hagués una ocasió futura, ja que en John segurament seria desencoratjat a treure-se'l mai.

Un cop els anells vans ser intercanviats, gairebé no hi va haver temps abans de les paraules "Jo us declaro casats," sonessin i he d'admetre que vaig sentir un nus a la gola – Sempre havia esperat aquest final i havia planejat per arribar-hi, fins i tot sabent que hi havia tants punts on els meus plans es podien haver desbaratat completament. Se que la majoria de la gent em creu fred, però no em disculpo per les meves accions, no amb aquest resultat al davant.

Vaig fer una ullada al meu voltant cap on els nois estaven ja un en braços de l'altre. La Tieta Millicent no s'estava perdent detall, però el seu cor semblava estar-ho suportant perfectament bé. La Senyoreta Hooper, però, estava perillosament enrogida.

Vaig atrapar la mirada d'en Lestrade i els dos vam estossegar al uníson. En Sherlock era ben conegut per no tenir cap mena de pudor públic, però en John normalment era molt més reservat. Suposo que se'l podia perdonar, donades les circumstàncies, per deixar-se endur d'aquella manera en aquesta ocasió...

La resta del dia va transcórrer tranquil·lament i sense cap daltabaix ara que l'atenció d'en Sherlock era de nou segura centrada en el John, tot i que es va distreure prou per acostar-se a la Mummy i advertir-la que la majoria de la joieria de la Cosina Serena era de bijuteria, fet que a ella li va alegrar el dia.

Jo observava com es deixava endur en per l'oblit del xampany, pagada d'ella mateixa, quan l'Anthea es va acostar a mi de nou.

"Tot va bé?" Li vaig demanar, finalment amb alguna mesura de confiança.

"A grans trets, Senyor," va respondre. "Al bar s'han quedat sense gel, i el rebost està ocupat en aquests moments," Vaig mirar al voltant, i efectivament els nois havien desaparegut, "però de moment se'n surten amb les rodanxes de llimona congelades."

"Molt bé," vaig respondre, "El primer equip és en posició per la Lluna de Mel?"

Ella va comprovar la seva BlackBerry de nou. "Sí, Senyor," va dubtar. "Puc posar en dubte l'equip que ha programat per la segona setmana?"

Vaig alçar les celles. Era d'allò més inusual que l'Anthea qüestionés les meves odres, però li vaig indicar que continués.

"Em sap greu, Senyor," es va disculpar. "Però l'Adamson ja és Bi i els informes psiquiàtrics més recents mostren que el matrimoni d'en Martindale està passant per un mal moment." Va fer una pausa significativa. "Tingui en ment que serà la seva Lluna de Mel, Senyor. Probablement ells seran encara més…" clarament estava fent un esforç per trobar la paraula correcta, "_efectius_ que de costum."

"Hmm," vaig mussitar, pensant de nou en quin element més valuós era ella. "Has fet un bon argument, estimada." La vaig mirar de nou. "Com et sentiries _tu_ passant dues setmanes als Alps?"

Semblava sorpresa. "Vol dir amb l'Adamson, Senyor?"

Vaig negar amb el cap. "Per descomptat que no," li vaig somriure. "Estic molt segur que no me'n sortiria sense tu durant una setmana sencera..."

Ella va mirar-se el seu telèfon un cop més i va dir, "Seria encantador, Senyor."

No crec que mai abans l'hagi vist enrogir.

* * *

Finalment els nois van sortir de batejar el rebost – difícilment el lloc més romàntic per a una parella de recent casats, però prou apropiat per ells dos, vaig suposar – i es van preparar per fer la seva sortida en el cotxe que havia preparat per a que els portés a l'aeroport; Haurien d'arribar a destí al capvespre.

Hi van haver abraçades i afeccionats acomiadaments, que en Sherlock va suportar tant bé com va poder, sempre mantenint la mà d'en John agafada. Ells van saludar breument des del cotxe, llavors es van girar de cara a l'altre de nou, la mà d'en Sherlock anant a la part del darrere del cap d'en John mentre el besava i el començava a empènyer endarrere. El nostre últim besllum d'ells, enfonsant-se lentament per sota el nivell dels seients mentre el cotxe s'allunyava.

Mentre em preparava per al llit al final d'aquest llarg, però molt satisfactori, dia, vaig recordar el poema que havia llegit durant l'ofici. Havia estat al fons de la meva ment des del primer instant que vaig trobar en John i en Sherlock junts, i semblava englobar la meva percepció del seu viatge.

Potser la majoria de la congregació el va trobar una elecció estranya per un casament, però jo havia vist els nois somriure's l'un a l'altre en reconeixement, i allò era suficient per mi…

_**El Camí No Escollit***__**  
**__  
__Dos camins divergien al bosc groc__  
__i, sentint no poder fer-los tots dos__  
__i ésser un sol viatger, vaig aturar-me__  
__a contemplar-ne un fins on se'l veia__  
__desaparèixer rere el sotabosc._

_Però vaig triar l'altre, igual de bell,__  
__i fins potser amb motius més convincents,__  
__cobert com era d'herba no petjada;__  
__malgrat que, ben mirat, tant l'un com l'altre__  
__havien estat fressats quasi igualment._

_Aquell matí se'ls veia ben semblants__  
__amb fulles no ennegrides per cap pas.__  
__Ah, vaig guardar el primer per un altre dia!__  
__Però sé prou que un camí mena a un altre__  
__i vaig dubtar si mai hi tornaria._

_D'aquí a molts i molts anys contaré__  
__qui sap on, amb un sospir, el fet:__  
__dos camins divergien dins d'un bosc,__  
__jo vaig triar el menys fressat de tots dos,__  
__això ha fet que tot fos diferent._

**FI**

_Desembre de 2010_

* * *

_***** _Aquesta és la traducció de Josep Maria Jaumà del poema de Robert Frost, "The road not taken" ("El camí no escollit"), a Gebre i sol, Ed. Quaderns Crema, Barcelona, 2003, pp.44-45.  
(Al final hi trobareu l'original)

* * *

**Grissina:**_ Ara sí que s'ha acabat l'aventura. Espero que llegir la meva traducció us inspiri a llegir l'original._

_Chaneta, tenies raó, és al _capdavall_. Ara que ja he acabat em dedicaré a corregir-ho al llarg dels 18 capítols XD. Moltes gràcies per millorar la meva feina._

_A tots els que heu deixat review: __Moltes gracies._

_Lectors d'arreu del món espero que el meu gra de sorra al fandom en català us hagi agradat. Fins ben aviat__. _

* * *

**The Road Not Taken**  
by _Robert Frost_

Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,  
And sorry I could not travel both  
And be one traveler, long I stood  
And looked down one as far as I could  
To where it bent in the undergrowth;

Then took the other, as just as fair,  
And having perhaps the better claim,  
Because it was grassy and wanted wear;  
Though as for that the passing there  
Had worn them really about the same,

And both that morning equally lay  
In leaves no step had trodden black.  
Oh, I kept the first for another day!  
Yet knowing how way leads on to way,  
I doubted if I should ever come back.

I shall be telling this with a sigh  
Somewhere ages and ages hence:  
Two roads diverged in a wood, and I-  
I took the one less traveled by,  
And that has made all the difference.


End file.
